Circle of the Moon
by Jaid Skywalker
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Finally updated. This is it; the last battle. Treize faces off Aljin, the Kavu face off with the Pheonix, the Dragon riders arrive and lots of stuff is happeing. Epilouge and Author's Notes up too. R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Jaid: Hello all! Well, you asked for it and here it is. Circle of the Moon. I'm not sure what will happen in this fic; it was brought on by a weird dream that was a mix of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Gundam Wing, and Card Captors (this is what happens when you watch different animes at night). This prolouge is not really a prologue; rather it is an explanation of the different peoples and customs, as well as the wizards. To really understand the story and the relations between man, dwarf and elf, you need to read this. 

*******************************************************************

Prologue

 __

Elves: 

_Kinar_ – The Kinar are the High Elves, the Elves of the noblest blood. From them all other Elf "families" came into being. They were the original article created by Undúvar. They are tall, almost as tall as man, but still slender. They are fair-skinned, with pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes. The Kinar are peaceful, but are mighty warriors when pressed. Compared to other Elves, they are the most dreamy. 

_Sathien_ – Mountain elves. They are fair-skinned and slender, as well, but dark haired and dark eyed. They love the mountains and metal work. They are the finest smiths next to the dwarves, sometimes even surpassing them. They prefer to work and they can fight. They are extremely loyal and brave by nature. 

_Sith__ón – _Wood elves. They are the smallest and slenderest of the Elven kindred, which is useful for climbing the trees they love. They also have the best hearing and eyesight, making them the best archers. They have ash-colored hair and pale eyes. _Sith__ón_ can move as quickly and effortlessly as the wind, though they make not a sound. However, by nature they are suspicious and untrusting, but with a good reason. When the war against the Evil Ones in the North erupted and lashed out against the Elves, the _Sith__ón_ were the only race without a fortress to run too, and therefore where horribly decimated. They are warriors by blood and keen hunters. A human captain would pay blood to have one _Sith__ón_ archer among his ranks. 

_Hath__éín _– Literally means "fallen from grace." _Hath__éín_ are the Dark Elves. They were the only ones to forge an alliance with the Evil. Since then they have remained outcasts, cursed by their own greed and suspicion. Most cannot abide sunlight and they hate all the other elves, but espcially _Sithó__n_, because the Wood Elves were their fiercest enemy. They usually have brown or black hair and dark eyes. 

Dwarves: 

Dwarves live in the _Hapenthien_ mountains, were they do a lot of mining. Dwarves are stubborn and loyal to a fault, although at first they are suspicious. 

Human Peoples & Countries: 

_Ronan:_ The Ronan are horsemen. They are quick minded, but easily quick tempered, as well as friendly, and generally easy to get along with. They live simply and are characterized by sturdy, stocky figures, blonde hair and blue eyes. 

_Cainterah_: Mostly populated with farmers, ranchers, and herders. Generally gentle people and complacent. Sturdy people, with red or brown hair, usually. 

_Sedenah:_ A great desert. Few nomads live here, living usually in cities carved in canyon walls. There are quite a few oasis's. Dark skinned people, with dark hair and eyes.

_Levenah:_ This country is also farmers and herders, but also fishermen and warriors. Levenah are among the noblest and oldest of men. They are tall and noble looking with dark hair and eyes and fair skin. 

_Tanar:_ A country known for its warriors and scholars. A fierce proud and beautiful people. They too are slightly dark-skinned, with black hair and almond-shaped black eyes. (guess where Wufei's from ^__^)

Kingdoms & Realms 

_Theintoviel_: "Golden Wood". Elvish King Anmar rules here. He has five daughters and three sons. The wood is known for it's beautiful but rare Helios trees, which, when in full bloom, can tell you why it is known as the Golden Wood. 

_Cinq:_ The last _Kinar_ kingdom. Lord Peacecraft and his wife live there with their two daughters. It is a kingdom of beauty, light and life. It's forests and valleys are almost untouched, yet the city glows with an unearthly glow. It's castle seems to have a pearl-like polish and though many have longed to see the sight, few do, for Sank is well hidden. 

_Cart'ah'rath:_ Meeting place of the wizards. No one has ever seen this either. It is an old stone room. It is in a circle, pillars for walls. Five seats are in semi circle around the fire pit, where the wizards converge and discuss the happenings of the world. 

_Tenar Sun:_ Capital of Tanar. 

_Noran_: Capital of Ronan. 

_Hisdepah_: Capital of Cainterah. 

_Taynare_: Capital of Levenah. 

_Suul'mor'doth_: The desolate place, where the Evil once dwelt. 

The Wizards: 

_Head of the Order_: Trieze. Although young in appearance, Treize is easily as old as a middle-aged elf. He wears a garment of dark blue, almost black, with purple and gold. A sword is at his side and he carries a simple black staff. He has dominion over all the powers. 

_Second of the Order_: WuFei Chang, Lord of Tanar. He wears robes of blue that are slightly lighter than Trieze's, and black. He has a black staff the has the emblem of the sun and moon at the top. When not in battle, he wears his hair loose and puts on his glasses. WuFei controls the dark powers: darkness, fog, electricity, moon and stars. 

_Third of the Order_: Relena Peacecraft, Lady of Sank. She wears robes of pale gold and white. Her staff is white as well, with a golden winged sun at the top. Her powers are of the light: sun, brightness, starlight, moon light, and wind (the wind that blows away the fog). 

_Fourth of the Order_: Heero Yuy, Unknown. He wears garments of green, black and red. He is the only one besides WuFei to carry a sword openly. His staff is simple and brown. Heero is the holder of the Elements: storm, wind, fire, water, earth and sky. 

_Fifth of the Order_: Sally Po of Ronan. She wears garments of the palest blue, and also has a simple wooden staff. She carries the power of healing: plants, water, sun, and sky. 

Prolouge part two 

            "What's happened? What's going on?" Quatre asked bewildered. His older brother, Renin, turned and scowled. 

            "Go back to your room, Quatre. You're too young for this." he said. Quatre's jaw tightened. 

            "What's happening?" he asked again, this time in a steely tone. Quatre's other older brother Neefan stared a little uneasily at Renin, then turned back to Quatre. 

            "Something might have broken through our defenses." he said quietly. "Go back and get the girls, then find mother. Hurry!" 

            Quatre nodded and dashed off. 

*  *  * 

            Quatre had done as he was told. His five older sisters were safe; now to find mother. But she wasn't any where, and sounds of battle were coming closer. Quatre was shaking now, from nervousness. He was as good an archer as any of his people, but he had never shot to kill before. Quatre heard a hoarse cry and spun out of the way just in time as a demonic looking _syrch_ hurled it's spear at him. As he spun, he brought up and arrow and then let it fly. For several minutes, he didn't think, he simply concentrated on shooting syrch until they were dead, but they kept coming. Sweat poured down his face as he realized that he was running out of arrows. Finally they were all gone and Quatre did the only thing he could; run. 

            He slammed into a heave door, amazingly opening it; only to fall into a room full of, you guessed it, syrch. He grimaced and was on his feet in a moment, only to come face to face with the group that had been chasing him. They leered and began to taunt, and Quatre felt panic begin to rise as one reached out to grab him… 

            His eyes flew open and he sat up, shaking. _A dream, just a dream._ he told himself. _That time is past. There are no syrch here. Calm down, Quatre._ Presently his heart stopped beating and he relaxed. He ran his fingers through his pale blonde hair, an inheritance of his mother. His eyes, aquamarine, had puzzled everyone though, for it was known that no elf or human had such eyes. Everyone finally figured that it was simply the fact that a High Elf had married a Wood Elf. 

            Quatre glanced at his companion who was still asleep a few yards away. Getting up, Quatre drew his cloak around him and went for a walk, hopefully to shake of the remnants of the dream. _No, not a dream…a memory._

*  *  * 

            WuFei stood in the room visibly shaking with anger and grief. Everywhere he looked, the once beautiful throne room was littered with dead bodies and stained with blood. Shakily, he raised his sword and with a great cry, plunged it into the ground. The blow was so strong, that it splintered the marble floor and stuck in it. WuFei fell to his knees, sobbing. At that moment, Chang WuFei, Lord of Tanar, Second of the Order and holder of the dark powers, swore that the ones responsible would see justice and that he would not rest until he saw it done. 

*****************************************************************

Jaid: Whew! Okay, that was the prologue, sorta. I'll the first chapter out soon. Review plz!! 


	2. Uhh, anybody have any chapter title idea...

Jaid: Hello and welcome to the first chapter! I'm sorry that it is so short, but I'm am exhausted and I still have papers to file and laundry to do. Oh, and by the way, Mariemeia is not a little girl in this fic, rather she is a young woman. Why? I have no idea…Please forgive the typo's; it's late. 

*********************************************************************

Chapter One 

            Mariemeia sighed and leaned against the wall, then frowned and straightened at the incessant pounding at the door. Walking quickly, she paused to straighten her green dress and white apron, before opening the heavy, ornately carved oak doors. 

            "Lord Chang!" she gasped and moved out of the way almost timidly. WuFei didn't even seem to notice her. His clothing was torn and stained with old blood, his hair disheveled and his eyes had a steeliness to them that Mariemeia was not accustomed too. 

            "Where's your father?" he demanded. 

            "The study." Mariemeia answered in an almost inaudible tone. WuFei stormed off, his hand close to his sword as if he expected to be attacked, even in the great wizard's home. 

*  *  * 

            Dorco stirred and sat up. It was early morning and a gloomy fog enveloped the land. The dwarf stood, and looked to where his companion should have been. Feeling slight alarm, Dorco looked about. 

            "Quatre!" he shouted. "Quatre, where are you?" There was no sound but the echo of his voice. Dorco sighed, half with irritation half, with worry. Hefting his axe over his shoulder, he set off to find his friend. 

*  *  *  

            _Plunk! Plunk!_ Another stone skipped across the small pond in the cave. A small black and gold dragon lifted his head and snorted. 

            "That's getting annoying." he commented. 

            "Tough." the elf answered, his eyes fixed on the ripples. Strange, how one tiny pebble could make so many ripples; almost the same way one tiny mistake could lead to bigger repercussions. 

            "Are you going to sit there and sulk all day?" the dragon asked, it's tongue slipping in and out of it's mouth. 

            "Maybe." the elf answered, then sighed. "It's daylight." 

            "So, go take a walk." 

            "I don't want too." 

            "Well," the dragon shifted. "I would like to sleep, thank you. I don't like your sulking, Duo." 

            Duo suddenly felt the urge to stick his tongue out at the dragon. "I don't think I like your attitude, Deathscythe." (A/N: So it's lame, sue me…uh, I didn't mean that…)

            Deathscythe yawned. "Well, I am most certainly not enjoying yours." 

            Duo stood and walked away. 

            "Where are you going?" 

            "To take a walk." Duo answered. Deathscythe sighed and wondered if he would ever get around to understanding these creatures they called _intelligent_…

*  *  * 

            Duo walked a little ways, mostly concerned with his own thoughts. The normally cheerful elf was downcast and somber this morning, as if a heavy burden was on his thoughts. Suddenly he stopped as his sharp ears picked up the sound of a song. It was beautiful and haunting, and well, sad. Duo cocked his head, then curiosity getting the best of him, he followed. 

*  *  * 

            "Trieze!" 

            The wizard turned from the window, to see a young man in the shadows. 

            "Lord WuFei." He said gravely. WuFei walked closer. 

            "You know then." he said quietly. 

            "The Eagles brought word of it, yes." Trieze admitted. "I am sorry, WuFei." he added, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder. WuFei shook it off and turned away. 

            "I know they are empty words," Treize continued. "But-" 

            "I was too late." WuFei murmured, almost too low for Trieze to hear. 

            "Pardon?" 

            "I was too late." WuFei said louder, and Trieze could hear the tears in his voice. "I was too late to save them, to warn them." He broke off, shaking visibly. Treize stood there, unsure of what to do. Finally, WuFei seemed to gain control of himself and faced Treize again. 

            "What was it?" he asked. "I felt an Evil presence in the air, one that I could not identify." 

            Treize sighed heavily. "I think," he said, "I need to call a council. There, all your questions may be answered, but for now," he placed his hand on WuFei's shoulder again. "You need to rest." 

            "If I can." WuFei said bitterly. 

*  *  * 

            The singing had stopped. Duo sighed, disappointed. He continued walking for a ways when he saw another person, sitting cross legged on a large rock. 

            "Hello?" Duo said, the other figure turned startled and Duo drew back. The other figure was already on it's feet and had an arrow to it's bow, although he did not draw back on it. 

            "Uh, I'm not going to hurt you." Duo said backing away, a little un-nerved. He had never, ever seen anybody move as fast as that. The other elf sighed, and replaced his arrow. 

            "I won't harm you." he said in a low, quiet voice. 

            "Oh, that's good." Duo swallowed. "Wood Elf?" he guessed. The other seemed surprised. 

            "The bow and arrow thing. Only a Wood Elf would move that fast." Duo explained. The other smiled. 

            "Dark Elf?" he guessed. Duo nodded. 

            "Yeah." 

            "Why out in the sun?" The wood elf asked. 

            "My dragon kicked me out of our cave." Duo grinned at the other's expression and then stuck out his hand. "My name's Duo." 

            The other hesitated, then slowly offered his. "Quatre." he said. 

            "Mind if I ask why you're all the way out here?" Duo asked. 

            "Exiled. You?" 

            "The same." Duo sighed. "Apparently I was too cheerful or something." He was pleased to see the other's mouth turn upwards a little at the corners. "Frankly, I'm surprised you haven't run me through by now." 

            "Being exiled has taught me many things." Quatre said in the same quiet tone. "Among them is that things are rarely as they seem." 

            "Oh." Duo wasn't sure how to answer that one. There was an awkward pause. Suddenly it was broken by the sound of someone shouting and swearing (quite heavily) in dwarvish. Presently, a dwarf made it's appearance and came over to the wood elf angrily. 

            "A pretty chase you led me on, Master Elf!" he practically shouted, shaking his axe at Quatre. "Did you stop to think that I might be worried?" 

            "Sorry, Dorco." Quatre apologized. "I had a dream and I decided to go for a walk to clear my head." 

            "Meaning you didn't sleep at all." Dorco mumbled and glared suspiciously at Duo. "Who's he?" 

            "My name's Duo." 

            "Humph." Dorco glared at him. "I wasn't asking you." 

            "Well, it is _my_ name." 

            Quatre sighed. He had a feeling this was going to be a looong morning. 

*  *  * 

            Relena sighed, looking at the small but delicate pedant on an equally delicate chain. It had been a gift, from an elf she had loved dearly. But he was gone now, she thought. 

            Dorothy walked into the small pavilion and paused, then walked up to her younger sister. 

            "He's not coming back." she said. Relena looked up, eyes full of tears. 

            "I know that, Dorothy. Do you have to rub it in?" Relena stood and went to the stone railing, looking at the water fall below. Dorothy came up behind her. 

            "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was that maybe it's time to move on." she said softy. Relena sighed. 

            "Did Father send you out here?" she asked. Dorothy's cheeks grew slightly red. 

            "Yes." she admitted. "Frankly, I think he's glad that you two aren't involved any more. It would have been…complicated." 

            "Why?" Relena asked. "He was an elf, I was an elf; it's not like  I was marrying a commoner or a mortal!" 

            Dorothy was silent. A part of her wanted to understand Relena to sympathize, while the other half was almost glad she had lost her love. Glad, because Dorothy had loved him too. 

            "He promised he would see me again one day." Relena murmured. "And I believe him. Quatre was not one to break his word." 

            "Yes." Dorothy agreed softy, then turned and walked away. 

*  *  * 

            "A Council?" Sally asked. Heero nodded his head slightly. Sally sighed. 

            "I was wondering what took him so long. What's happened?" she asked. 

            "Tenar Sun has fallen." Heero answered. Sally's blue eyes widened. 

            "Oh no. WuFei. Is he…?" 

            "He's alive." Heero assured her. Sally breathed a sigh of relief. 

            "Good. Does Relena know?" She said. 

            "Treize is sending Ablar after her." Heero turned around. "You'd better get what you need and then come." 

*  *  * 

            Five days later, in Cart'ah'rath, the five wizards sat assembled. Treize was standing in the midst of them, he face grave. 

            "My friends, we have come to a time all of us had hoped never to see. The Evil we thought was gone has returned. It has risen again in the South." Treize paused and looked at WuFei, who was gazing rather emotionlessly into the fire pit. "Tanar, it's capital and it's people are the first fallen. We must seek out the other races and prepare them of the danger." 

            "But that won't help if this Evil isn't destroyed." Heero pointed out. "How are we to do that." 

            Trieze sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly. "That, Heero Yuy, I do not know." 

*********************************************************************

Jaid: *looks at scene with Relena and Dorothy* Quatre? Where the heck did that come from?*sigh* 

Naga & Jad: *snicker* 

Jaid: -_- I thought so…(hee,hee, I'll bet you all thought she was going to say Heero, huh?)


	3. The first crystal

Jaid: Chapter two! I'd like to thank funniebones 2k (can I just call you Crazy reggie? it's easier to type…) and Galyn for suggesting chapter titles! And I'd also like to say that no, I am not going trough a Lord of the Rings withdrawal; this idea was formed nearly a year before I saw the movie, but since I was busy with other things, I never elaborated on it. Now, on to Chapter 2! 

*******************************************************************

Chapter Two 

            "You don't do it that way. It goes this way!" 

            "I LIKE it this way!!" 

            Quatre sighed wearily as he watched Duo and Dorco argue over how to set up camp. Deathscythe was sleeping; it seemed to be the dragon's favorite pastime. Quatre shook his head, trying to get it clear of all the ill temperament in the air. Not succeeding, he picked up his bow, calmly notched an arrow, took aim and let it fly. It landed right between Dorco and Duo who were crouching over something. They both looked at the arrow and Duo gulped. It had barely missed his hand. He followed Dorco's gaze to where Quatre was standing, with a small, calm smile on his face. 

            "What in blazes are you thinking?" Dorco demanded. Quatre cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. 

            "You know, it's amazing the entire country side doesn't know we're here, between his complaining and your shouting." he commented. Duo's face flushed. 

            "Look, I don't complain!" 

            Dorco snorted and Duo glared at him. "You want to make something of that, pal?" he asked in a dangerous tone. 

            "Stop!" Quatre stepped forward, the smile gone. In it's place was a look of stern command. "If the two of you cannot work together, I will boot you two out and do it myself!" He looked around and sighed. "Actually, that's not a bad idea." 

            "No." Dorco protested. "You're still not well, Quatre." 

            "Well enough." the elf answered and began setting up wood for a fire. Duo frowned and watched him closely. He had noticed the other's lack of breath and slight limp the other day, and he had always assumed the paleness came of being a Wood Elf. Quatre looked and met Duo's violet eyes. 

            "Something wrong?" 

            "No." Duo stood. "I'll go get some water I guess." 

            Quatre nodded. "Good idea." 

*  *  * 

            Five winged beasts stood waiting, Mariemeia beside them. Each were very different: Tallgeese, a great gray wolf with silver wings; Nataku, a black winged panther; Katarina, a golden lioness with white wings;  Wing, a black Pegasus, and Sophfan, a brown panther with black wings. They were all as big as regular horses at least. Each wizard came forward and claimed his or her beast. Trieze merely stood next to Tallgeese, Mariemeia at his side. The others mounted and gave their salute to Trieze, before flying away. 

            Trieze had sent them to different regions. WuFei and Sally to Men; Heero and Relena to the Dwarves and Elves. They would have to get the races to work together. As for him, he was heading out to investigate for himself just what exactly was going on. 

*  *  * 

            "Where is she!?" an outraged Lord Peacecraft demanded. Lady Peacecraft winced slightly, while Dorothy merely sighed and looked out of the window in a bored fashion. 

            "I've already told you we don't know." Lady Peacecraft said, feeling like she wasn't getting through to her husband. "Millardo, just calm down!" 

            Lord Peacecraft stopped pacing. Whenever Lucrezia used his real name instead of his childhood nickname, he was in trouble. He turned to his eldest daughter. 

            "Dorothy, do you know where she is?" 

            Dorothy looked at him innocently. "No idea." Then she went back to staring out of the window in a bored fashion, successfully conveying the idea that she had better things to do than watch her parents argue again. 

            "Hello?" 

            Relena entered the room cheeks pink from running. She had quickly changed out of her wizard's garb and had hurried to the throne room. 

            "Relena, where have you been-" Millardo suddenly stopped and Relena had a sudden horrible feeling as she turned. Heero stood there, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed. Relena felt a blush come over cheeks. Millardo choked. 

            "Who is this?" Lucrezia asked. 

            "The wizard Heero Yuy." Relena said quickly. "Heero, these are my parents." 

            Lucrezia smiled. "Welcome, Mage. We offer you the hospitality of our home." She nodded her head slightly and nudged her husband hard. He managed to "welcome" Heero somewhat. Dorothy raised an eyebrow as her parents left the room. 

            "You do move on quickly, Lena." she said smoothly, standing and walking fluidly to the door. "But," she added over her shoulder. "I did think you would've waited for Quatre a little longer." 

            Relena glared at her sister's retreating back. Heero mentally sighed and wondered how he had gotten involved with an Elven Princess in the first place. 

*  *  * 

            Lady Mieran Long stood shakily, coughing up blood. She stood, blinking her dark eyes as she scanned the burnt horizon. A few hours, and some of the greatest warriors had been destroyed. Stumbling, she tried to walk a few steps when there was a shout. 

            "Mieran!" 

            It was WuFei. Mieran smiled and then collapsed. WuFei sprang forward and gently lowered her to the ground. She began to cough again. 

            "It's been awhile cousin." she said. 

            "Don't talk." he ordered. Sally came forward. 

            "I can help her." she said softly. "But you need to get out of the way." WuFei scowled but moved. 

            "I have some herbs in my bag." Sally continued. "WuFei, would you…?" 

            He nodded and walked over to Sally's mount. Sally looked at her young patient. 

            "Don't worry." she told Mieran. "You're going to be fine." 

*  *  * 

            They had made good time, Duo thought. He looked around at the woods. He had never really seen a place like this. It was amazing. Some trees were so high, that you couldn't see where they ended! Duo grinned. 

            "Hurry up, lazy elf!" Dorco shouted at him. Duo's grin faded and he was about to come up with an amazingly sarcastic reply when Quatre stopped short. 

            "What's wrong?" the other two asked. 

            "There's something wrong." Quatre began to look around, eyes wide. "Something's missing…no, something was taken. I can feel evil but…" his voice trailed off and Duo's sharp ears picked up the sound of hoarse shouts. 

            "Wonderful." Duo commented. "Syrch. You guys always have this much fun?" 

            Dorco growled something under his breath. Deathscythe sat cocking his head. "No good." he said. 

            "What's no good?" Quatre asked. 

            "Syrch. They're no good to eat." Deathscythe said gloomily. Quatre bit back the urge to laugh. _No need to get hysterical at a time like this._ he thought, a little shakily. Memories were coming back, hard and fast. He was having a difficult time dividing reality and his own mind's images when something hard slammed into him. 

            "You just going to stand there and let 'em use you as target practice?" Duo demanded angrily. Quatre blinked then groaned in pain, his hand going to his side. Duo dragged him behind some boulders. "You okay?" 

            Quatre shook his head. "I'll be fine, just give me a minute- Duo! Look out!" Quatre pushed him away as a syrch narrowly missed Duo's head with a war club. Seconds later, the same syrch fell, an arrow through his throat. Duo grabbed his scythe and grinned. There was some un-natural bent in Dark Elves that made them love the adrenaline rush of battle. Beside him, he heard Quatre whispering in elvish, some sort of prayer or poem. He caught the word _Relena_, but was too concentrated on getting rid of his enemies. 

*  *  * 

            WuFei watched as Meiran shivered with fever, then went on walking to Sally. More survivors had been found and he and Sally had their hands full trying to make them comfortable. Nataku and Sophfan and worked on burying bodies, as well as they could. 

            "Here." WuFei handed Sally some plants. "There's more if you need them." 

            "No, this should be fine." she answered absentmindedly, bending over a child. WuFei felt sick; the child's right arm had been completely crushed. The little boy was no more than five. He turned away to go help Nataku and Sophfan. 

*  *  * 

            Relena walked up. Heero stood at the balcony, watching the waterfalls below. Relena stood next to him, and they both were silent for a while. 

            "I'm sorry." she finally said. Heero turned to her with an inquisitive look in his eyes. 

            "I'm sorry about your treatment. My people are not used to mortals." she apologized. Heero shrugged. 

            "I'm fine. As for them being impolite…well, I can live with that. It's not like I care." He told her. Relena nodded, still looking at the waterfalls, one hand unconsciously clasping her pendant. 

            "Who's Quatre?" Heero asked. Relena, startled out of her reverie, looked at him. 

            "What?" 

            "Who's Quatre?" Heero asked again. Relena's cheeks turned a faint pink. 

            "He's the youngest son of the King of Theintoviel." Relena said. "He used to visit this place with his mother; she was a native of Sank." 

            Heero nodded his head. "Was he someone special?" Relena blushed even deeper. 

            "I don't think you have the rights to ask such a question, wizard or not!" She said angrily. Heero held up his hands in a peaceful manner. 

            "I asked a simple question that's all. From what your sister said, he was." 

            Relena looked down, tears threatening to flow down her cheeks. "Yes, he was." 

            "Was?" 

            "He was exiled. He…he had been defiled. I have not seen him for thirty summers." she whispered, swallowing hard. "I wasn't even allowed to say good bye to him." 

            Heero was silent, his gaze on the waterfalls again. "You must have loved him very much." 

            "I still do." Relena said. Heero nodded. In the shadows, Dorothy walked away, her normal smirk replaced by a sad thoughtful look. 

*  *  * 

            "Is it over?" Quatre asked, peeking over a boulder. Duo peeked up next to him. Deathscythe stood there, looking very pleased with himself. 

            "I did it." the black and gold dragon said. 

            "Took you long enough!" Dorco shouted. Deathscythe snorted and waddled away. 

            "Look, he did the best he could." Duo angrily told the dwarf. Within minutes, they were locked in another argument. Quatre knew he should stop them, but something was pulling at the edge of his mind. Walking around and trying to avoid the charred bodies of syrch There, he gingerly picked up a leather traveling bag and opened it. A bright stream of light hit his face and he turned away, then reached in a grabbed it. A crystal was in his hand, so bright and pure and beautiful, that he could hardly believe it. 

            "Dorco! Duo!" he cried. The two immediately stopped their argument and ran over. 

            "What's wrong?" Dorco asked. Quatre smiled. 

            "Nothing, look!" Quatre held out the crystal, which was easily bigger than his hand. Duo stepped back blinking. 

            "You feel it too, don't you?" Quatre asked softly. "Because you're an elf, you know what it means." 

            Dorco took it. "Remarkable." he murmured, his skilled hands going over it. "A beautiful piece of work. Elvish, of course. Dwarves wouldn't work on something like this. It's not practical, unless you'd want it as a light source, but then you'd need some sort of handle or chain…" He continued to ramble to himself, while Quatre stood and walked over to Duo, who had his back to them. 

            "Are you all right?" Quatre asked kindly, placing a hand on Duo's shoulder. 

            "Yeah, just a little shaken." Duo admitted turning back around. "What is in that thing?" 

            "I'm not sure, but, to me it felt wonderful. It felt like coming home after being away for decades. Or…" Quatre's voice trailed off. Duo looked at him. He suddenly seemed drained but the peaceful, almost childish expression stayed. 

            "Let's go. I  can't stare at these bodies anymore." Quatre said quietly. Duo nodded and they left, Dorco following. He was still talking to myself. 

*  *   *

            "That's the situation." Relena finished quietly. Beside her, Heero slightly nodded his approval. Dorothy had a calm mask, but Relena could only imagine how fast her mind was working. Lucrezia was staring blankly at her younger daughter while Millardo's eye was twitching. 

            "Mother, Father, please say something." Relena begged. 

            "Why didn't you tell us before?" Lucrezia asked quietly, sounding hurt. 

            "I don't know." Relena admitted. There was an awkward pause. 

            "Well," Millardo finally said, standing. "I guess we should figure out what we're going to do." 

            "Heero and I have to warn the dwarves and the other elves." Relena told him. "We need to leave soon." 

            Millardo nodded, a sad look coming into his eyes. He bent over and kissed his daughter's head. "Be careful." he whispered. Relena nodded. Millardo straitened and left the room. Lucrezia followed, but not before she cast a half sorrowful, half proud glance at Relena. 

            "So, it falls into place." Dorothy commented quietly. Relena looked up. 

            "How long have you known?" she asked, falling into Elvish. 

            "I've suspected a long time." Dorothy answered, then stood. "You'd better get ready to go." she said in Common tongue. "You'll want to leave at first light." 

*********************************************************************

Jaid: Thanx to all who review! *sniff* You guys are great. *blows nose* 

Naga: Gee whiz, no need to start a hurricane…

Jaid: *throws her frying pan at him*


	4. First meetings...and reunions

Jaid: Hello all! I've finally got chapter three out. Sorry it took so long, but my parents have restricted my recreational writing to the weekends. This is also kinda short, but I didn't get much sleep over the weekend…staying up till four in the morning is not the best way to spend a weekend. Especially if you have to work…

*********************************************************************

Chapter Three 

            "Are you sure this is the place?" Mariemeia asked. She landed gracefully on the ground, her wings disappearing. Trieze smiled fondly at the girl he had raised as his daughter. 

            "This is it." he said, dismounting Tallgeese. "I hope she's here." Mariemeia looked around the dark forest and shivered. Tallgeese gave her a reassuring nudge and she smiled at him. 

            Trieze walked up to a small cottage, barely discernible from the foliage around it. He knocked several times, but received no answer. Cautiously, he opened the door and entered. 

            "Why have you come to darken my doors, Khusrenada?" a voice asked him teasingly. 

            "I need your help." Trieze answered. "A great Evil has arisen and I know not it's origin." 

            "Funny." The voice seemed to come closer. "That you would come to ask my advice." A slim woman appeared from the shadows. She was what some might call beautiful, but there was a tragic look in her deep brown eyes and her turn of mouth that made her seem ages old. The woman glided over to Treize, took in his appeared, then gestured to a chair, and sat herself. Trieze joined her. There was an uncomfortable silence. 

            "Une," Treize finally said. "I think you know why I am here." 

            "Yes." She nodded. "But I know as little as you do." 

            Trieze stood and went over to the small window, the room's only source of light. "How can that be?" he asked. "How could have they arisen so fast and without us knowing?" 

            Une stared at her hands, which rested in the lap of the silvery white dress she wore. "I know not." she whispered, sounding almost close to tears. Frowning, Treize turned. Seeing her head bowed, he came over and knelt. 

            "My Lady, what troubles you?." 

            Une shook her head, then looked up. "Your daughter is outside?" she asked. 

            "Yes." Trieze answered. Une stood and Treize followed. 

            "We should bring her in." Une commented. "It is going to rain." 

*  *  * 

            "Come on!" the small, slender girl tugged on the mule's halter rope. "You stubborn old thing!" The mule shook his head and the girl fell to the muddy ground, sputtering. The mule tossed it's head, turned and began to trot away. Midii debated whether to go after it or not. Finally she stood and tiredly jogged after it. 

            "Come back here, Blossom!" she called. "You can't wander off like that!" 

            Blossom totally ignored the cries of her young mistress. 

            "Blasted mule." Midii muttered, slowing to a walk. She couldn't go any farther. She'd been on her feet doing hard labor since dawn as it was. It was nearing dusk, and she was still a long ways from home. Exhausted, she sank to the ground, sitting there for a while. 

            "Excuse me?" a quiet voice spoke. Midii jumped and looked up. Standing above her was a young man, slightly dark skin, with brown hair that covered one of his eyes. The other shone a vibrant emerald green. 

            "Is this your mule?" the young man asked. Midii nodded dumbly. The young man held out a black-gloved hand and helped her to her feet. He handed the reins to her. 

            "Thank you." she murmured. "I appreciate it…?" 

            "Nanashi." the young man answered. 

            "No-name?" Midii asked, drawing her brows together. The young man graced her with the smallest of smiles. 

            "I see you have a knowledge of Common Elvish." he said. "Yes, No-name. But I think Nanashi sounds better." 

            "Yes." Midii agreed. Suddenly, realizing the how dark the sky was she gasped. "Oh, I must get home! Come on Blossom!" She began to lead the mule away. Stopping she looked back at the young man. "Thank you, Nanashi." she said shyly. He gave her another slight smile. 

            "Your welcome." 

            It wasn't until a few miles had been walked that Midii realized she had never given him her name. 

*  *  * 

            "Will we stop soon?" Relena asked. "I think Katarina is tired." 

            Heero turned and then nodded. They landed a little later in a small clearing and set up camp. As they sat in front of the fire, Relena looked up at the stars, and gave a small wistful smile. 

            "Do you have a home, Heero?" she asked suddenly. Heero looked up. 

            "No." 

            "A family?" 

            "No." 

            "How sad." Relena lowered her gaze to him, the smile gone. "What happened to them?" 

            Heero shrugged. "I don't know." 

            "Then how-?" 

            "Then how did I become a wizard?" Heero finished. "I was trained. Nothing more, nothing less." 

            "Yes, but you must have been chosen. Not anybody can be a wizard, Heero." Relena pointed out. "I wonder who your parents were." 

            Heero shrugged again, this time dismissively. 

            "Don't you ever think about it?" Relena asked. 

            "I don't see how it matters." he said, then looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why does an Elf, much less an Elven princess, take such interest in a mortal?"

            Relena blushed and looked at the fire. "I don't know." she answered. "I just do." 

            Neither of them spoke. 

*  *  * 

            _Finally. Peace and Quiet!_ Quatre leaned against the tree, savoring the quiet and even the darkness. Having lived in solitude for so long, he was unused to the constant bantering between Dorco and Duo. Sometimes it was too much for his frayed nerves and he just had to get away. Like right now. He closed his eyes, and sighed contently. There were few minutes of quiet, when his ears caught a noise. Standing, he peered into the night. He could see a fire, and debated whether to approached or not. Curiosity got a hold of him and he walked towards the light. 

*  *  * 

            Relena smiled as she stroked Katarina's golden head. The winged lioness purred in satisfaction. Suddenly, Katarina sat up, growling softly. Relena straightened, then stood, her blue eyes wide. 

            "_Amin path?"*_ she demanded. 

            _"Caminath, Relena?**"_ A familiar voice said. She stood, as Quatre stepped closer. For a long moment, the two of them simply stared at one another, taking in each other's presence; something they had not done in thirty years. Then suddenly, Relena reached out and hugged the other elf tightly. They stood there, tears threatening to fall. 

            "I didn't think I'd see you again." Relena whispered. "It's been so long." 

            "I know." Quatre answered. They broke the embrace and Quatre wiped the tears off of Relena's cheek. 

            "What are you doing so far in the woods, My Lady?" Quatre asked. 

            "Traveling. It's rather complicated." Relena bit her lip, then remember something. "Where is my head?! Come, sit down." 

            Taking his hand, she led him nearer to the fire, where they sat. Then Relena explained everything. Quatre was silent for a moment, then spoke. 

            "I don't suppose," he said. "That you would know what this is?" He took the crystal from his leather pouch. Relena's eyes widened and she took the crystal, holding it in her slender hands. 

            "It's beautiful." she breathed, then met his eyes. "Where did you find it? What is it?" 

            "Syrch had it." Quatre told her. "We were attacked and then found this among the dead. As for what it is, your guess is as good as mine." 

            Relena nodded, then gave it back. Quatre put it away. 

            "We?" She asked. Quatre looked confused. 

            "You said 'we'." Relena told him. Quatre looked down. 

            "Uh, I have some companions." He murmured. Relena smiled. 

            "That's good. I would hate for you to be lonely." Relena laid a hand on his arm, and he covered it with his own. They sat in silence for a moment. 

            "What's going on?" 

            They both jumped and Quatre turned. Behind him stood a young mortal man, with piercing blue/gray eyes and messy brown hair. Quatre could feel a sense of power in him. He and Relena stood. 

            "Heero, this is Quatre." she told him. "Quatre, this is Heero Yuy, one of the Council." 

            Heero and Quatre nodded to each other politely, then Quatre turned to Relena. 

            "I have to go." he said. Relena frowned. 

            "So soon?" she asked. "But you have just arrived!" 

            "I know, but my companions will be worried about me." Quatre took Relena's hands in his own. "Don't worry, I will try to see you again." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, nodded to Heero in farewell, then left silently. Heero watched him go then turned to Relena. 

            "That was him, wasn't it?" he said. Relena shook her self. 

            "What?" 

            Heero repeated his question. Relena nodded. 

            "Yes it was." She answered, then sighed. "He's changed." 

            "How?" 

            Relena blushed. _Did I say that out loud?_ "I don't know, he's just…different. Not as innocent as he used to be, I guess." 

            Heero looked at her for a long time. "We'd better get to sleep." he said. "We have a long journey ahead of us." 

*  *  * 

            WuFei sat tiredly on his own. He was so exhausted, he couldn't even sleep. He wasn't sure he even wanted too. Sally came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

            "Hey." she said softly. "Are you all right?" 

            WuFei gave her that-was-a-dumb-question-woman look. Sally couldn't help but smile at the glare, but then the smile faded. 

            "I'm really sorry about what happened." she whispered. 

            "It's not your fault." WuFei sighed. 

            "Having a meeting without me?" Mieran came up and sat down. 

            "You need to be lying down." WuFei told her. "You're not well." 

            "You can't tell me what to do." Mieran answered. Sally smiled again. She felt that Mieran might have stuck her tongue out at the wizard, had she been younger. 

            "Besides," Mieran went on. "Only a few broken ribs. I'll be fine." 

            WuFei snorted. "Hardly a few. You've broken almost every single one." 

            Mieran grinned. "Why, WuFei, you actually sound worried! Are you getting soft in your old age?" 

            WuFei glared, then stood and walked away, leaning on his staff. The two women watched him go. Mieran sighed. 

            "He's so uptight sometimes." She looked after him worriedly. "You know what I mean?" 

            "I think he hurts a lot." Sally answered quietly. Mieran nodded, then smiled. 

            "He needs a wife." she grinned, looking directly at Sally. For no reason at all, the healer wizard felt herself blush. Mieran's eyes twinkled, then she stood and limped away. 

            _There's hope for you yet, WuFei._ she thought. 

*  *  * 

            Nanashi rode his horse through the forest. He wondered idily about that girl he had met. She had seemed so tired, sitting in the middle of the muddy highway. Shaking her from his thoughts (although it was hard to do so, admittedly), he dismounted. It was time to stop for a rest. 

*  *  * 

            The next morning, Midii was riding Blossom back to town. She worked hard, to support an ailing father and three young brothers: Aiden, Eli, and Robert. The three boys did the best they could to keep their depilated farm running, but there was only so much an eleven year old, a nine year old and a seven year old could do. 

            Midii found herself gazing along the highway, and looking at every sudden movement, hoping to see the young man who dressed in black and had such vibrant eyes. One half of her told her that she was being silly, while the other couldn't help but hope. She sighed. 

            "Excuse me, miss." 

            Midii's head jerked up, and she gasped. Three beings stood before her and they were definitely not human. One was a dwarf, and she thought the other two might be elves; although they were seldom seen. 

            "Are you all right miss?" The blonde elf asked kindly. Midii shut her gaping mouth with a snap and nodded her head. 

            "We were wondering if you could tell us where we were." the elf continued. 

            "Levenah." Midii answered. "The village is Morana, you are but a three day journey from Taynare." 

            "Thank you." The elf slightly bowed. The dwarf snorted and began to walk past her, the blonde following. The dark-haired elf shot her a merry grin and followed his companions.  Midii turned and watched them go. 

***********************************************************************

Jaid: *looking back at the Une/Treize scene* That's not right! She was supposed to be the queen of Levenah! *glares at Naga and Jad*

Jad: We like it better this way! 

Naga: Yeah! She would totally make a cool sorceress person, thingy. 

Jaid: *blinks* Cool? Totally? Thingy? Naga are you all right? 

Naga: Never better! BWAHAHAHA- *cough, cough*

Jad: He got into your pixy sticks. 

Jaid: *face fault*

* Who is there? 

** Is that you, Relena? 


	5. Tragedy comes to all...

Jaid: Hi guys, long time no see, huh? Sorry about this. My parents are going to let me work during the week days if I get all my homework done early…so updates might be more frequent. I apologize for how long you've had to wait for this, but I am also having difficulty deciding what to do. Well, we'll see how it goes. ^__^ 

**************************************************************

Chapter Four 

            "I certainly hope you know what you are doing." Dorco huffed. 

            "I do." Quatre answered calmly. The same calm, Duo noticed, that he had been using ever since he had come back that night. 

            "How long to you think it'll take us?" he asked. Quatre shrugged, his eyes ahead and his mind obviously somewhere else. Duo sighed mentally. 

*  *  * 

            "Woman," a voice said. "What do you think you're doing?" 

            "My name's Mieran." the girl answered. "And what does it look like I'm doing? I'm going with you." 

            "No." WuFei placed a hand on her shoulder. "You need to rest Meiran and you need to be here." 

            "Why?" Meiran demanded. "I'm only in the way here. I'm not considered an elder; I don't even have status as a married woman. I'm just a girl; a woman warrior." She looked WuFei straight in the eye. "I'm coming." 

            WuFei blew out a frustrated breath. _Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?_ he thought. Mieran had shaken off his hand and was checking her saddle bags. There was a note of tension between the two as Sally walked up. 

            "Everything all right? Oh, hello Mieran." 

            The other girl looked up and smiled. She liked Sally; liked the way the older woman treated her, how her voice sounded, how she smiled.

            "I'm coming with you." she patted her dragon's neck. "And so is Kamri." 

            Kamri shook her head in agreement. She was a very small dragon, with pale, iridescent scales and wings that shone in the sun. A small wreath of smoke curled from her nostrils. Nataku and Sophfran jogged up, and sat obediently, awaiting orders. 

            "We should leave soon." Sally commented. WuFei nodded, glared at Meiran one last time (she smirked back) and turned to Nataku. Sally watched the little scene with almost no surprise; she had observed how the cousins treated one another, and was used to it. She had a feeling that it was to be a long journey. 

*  *  * 

            Mariemeia sat, drumming her fingers on the table. Outside, the rain poured, hitting the roof and  windows with a sound that comforted her in an odd way. She put some of her red hair behind her ear. It was long now, but Mariemeia remembered a time when it had been cut short. She didn't remember why; just a pretty woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes telling her that she had to look like a boy. 

            _Rain, rain, go away, come again another day._ The childish rhyme hummed relentlessly through her head. She eyed the grown-ups. Une sat in a chair, sewing something. A strange sort of glow seemed to surround her, even though it was dim. Trieze sat, his eyes staring at the wall; although he was obviously in another world. Mariemeia sighed and straightened. 

            "What's going on?" she asked. Une and Trieze looked up, both seeming slightly startled. Mariemeia repeated her question. 

            "We're not sure yet, Marie." Trieze answered, with enough reproof in his tone that told her she needed to remain quiet for a time. Mariemeia sighed again, and placed her chin in her hands. She was bored. 

*  *  * 

            "Halt! Who goes there?" an Elvish voice rang out. 

            "My name is Quatre, of the Golden Wood." came the answer. "It is dark and my friends and I request shelter." 

            The guard approached, holding a lantern. He looked at Quatre, then at his companions. 

            "You may come in, Wood Elf." he said. "But not the others." 

            "Why?" 

            "We don't trust them, that's why." 

            Quatre's jaw tightened. Duo gave him a slight nudge. 

            "Go on," he urged. "We'll be fine. A little rain never hurt anybody and besides, someone needs to talk to them." 

            Quatre nodded. He had met with Relena the morning after and had promised to alert the Mountain Elves. He followed the guard into the mountain city. 

*  *  * 

            Relena shivered slightly, in spite of her cloak. She wasn't used to riding through such harsh weather, but it seemed to be part of the job. She glanced at Heero. He seemed perfectly fine; never mind the freezing rain prevented a fire. Relena sighed. She was exhausted and her eyelids kept dropping. Katarina suddenly stood, hair brisling and growling. Wing tossed his head nervously, and Heero stood, his cold eyes staring forward. Relena's sharp ears suddenly heard harsh noises and she winced, then paled. Syrch. 

*  *  * 

            "Hail prince!" a cheerful voice called. Quatre turned and smiled brightly as a childhood friend, Hilde ran down the steps and embraced him, despite the wet clothing. 

            "Your soaked!" she exclaimed. 

            "So I am." he answered, still smiling. 

            "You're here to see my father." Hilde guessed, then looked at the guard, dismissing him with a nod of her head. She took Quatre's arm. 

            "And I suppose you want to see him now. Because it's urgent?" she continued. "Oh well, I suppose it was too much to hope for." 

            "What was?" Quatre looked confused. 

            "That you would come for the express purpose to see me!" Hilde told him, then laughed at his red face. "Just teasing. You blush so easily." 

            Quatre closed his eyes and shook his head, then looked up. "Wait, this isn't the throne room." 

            "No, my parents will be in the library." 

            "Is their time of solitude? I can wait-" 

            "They won't mind." Hilde paused before great, carved oak doors and with surprising ease, pushed them open. "Mother, Father?" 

            "Come in." a voice called. The room was impressive. Fully big enough for a King's stable, it was literally floor to ceiling, wall to wall books and manuscripts, save for the great windows near the roof. Before a great fire place, sat a noble, dark haired elf with kindly, but wise gray eyes. Opposite him sat a fair Elven lady, dressed in white. They stood as the two younger Elves entered and proper greetings were exchanged, and Quatre and Hilde were invited to sit. 

            "Well, my prince," King Servian said once they were seated. "To what cause do I owe this visit? Nothing wrong I hope." 

            "I'm afraid it is." Quatre told him. "I'm afraid I have bad news." 

*  *  * 

            They were coming closer. Relena stood, her staff in hand. Heero strode forward, unconsciously guarding her front. Katarina's golden hair was on in and she growled in a threatening manner. 

            "Wargs." Relena whispered. "They've got wargs with them." No sooner had she spoken, then when they attacked. Heero fought them off as well, as he could, but there were too many. Relena tried as well, but she was an archer and not used to close combat. Dropping her staff, she grabbed her bow, then climbed to the little outcropping of rock that had been sheltering her and Heero. Aiming, she began to shoot down srych around her, then winced as fire was returned. Admittedly, this hadn't been the best position, but she had to be above them to fight. 

            Heero noticed the arrows and turned for an instant, feeling a slight pang of alarm as he saw Relena shooting. He opened his mouth to tell her to get down, when a syrch's sword cut his arm. Heero growled and stabbed it, then lopped the head off of another. A third was felled by Relena's arrow. 

            She reached back to grab another, but found her quiver empty. Her eyes widened in panic, then she gave a gasp of pain as an arrow hit her chest. Staggering, she fell, hitting the hard ground with a sickening thud. Heero ran after her, ignoring the enemy. He grabbed the princess and turned to face the syrch, but Katarina leaped in front of him, her white wings open, shielding them both. Heero understood and mounted Wing. They flew off, Katarina following. 

*  *  * 

            "I apologize." Quatre said softly. Servian shook his head. 

            "It's not your fault." he stood. "You will stay here the night." 

            Quatre stood as well. "Thank you, but I will stay the night with my companions." 

            "They are not with you in the city?" Servian sounded surprised. "Who are they?" 

            Quatre grimaced inwardly. "Dorco the dwarf and Duo, a Dark Elf. A dragon accompanies us as well." 

            "Strange companions." Servian murmured. "I see. Well, perhaps you might stop by tomorrow." He smiled at his daughter. "I know Hilde would like to see you again." 

            Quatre smiled back and bowed respectfully. "That I will do. Majesties, Hilde." He walked out. Hilde turned to her parents. Her father nodded slightly. She ran after Quatre. 

            "Quatre! Wait." 

            He stopped and turned. 

            "I just needed to know." Hilde said. "Relena, is she…?" 

            "She is fine as far as I know." Quatre told her. "She has not deserted me." Hilde's face brightened. 

            "That is good." she whispered. "Good bye Quatre." 

            "Farewell." he answered softly. 

*  *  * 

            "Stay alive." Heero whispered. Relena's face had gone un-naturally pale, the shaft of the black quivered with every breath she took. The poison from the blade was making the wound turn black and purple. Heero bit his lip as Relena drew another shuddering breath. Katarina walked over and nudged her mistress worriedly. She looked at Heero with great golden-brown eyes, as if to ask if her mistress would be all right. 

            "Watch her." Heero said quietly. He stood and strode out. 

*  *  * 

            "Eli! Aiden!" Midii screamed, dragging Robert behind her. He was sobbing hysterically. She stopped and whirled around. All around them was fire and soot. Shaking, Midii ran over to her father. He was dead, an arrow threw his heart. Drawing back, she began to cry, shaking. 

            "Eli! Aiden!" She cried again. "Where are you!?" 

Robert sobbed, clutching her skirt. Suddenly, Midii stiffened. Drum beats. They were coming back. Grabbing Robert, she dragged him away, towards the forest. They ran as fast as they could, then tripped over something. Turning, Midii saw a bundle. She reached out a hand, then gasped. It was Eli, his blue eyes vacantly staring up wards. She followed his dead gaze. Aiden was in the tree, hanging. He too was dead. Midii was shaking uncontrollably now. Robert had stopped his wailing, his face pinched and pale. 

            "You." 

            That simple word made Midii jumped three feet in the air. She stood, hiding Robert behind her. Out of the shadows a figure appeared. 

            "Who are you?" Midii asked. The figure drew back his hood. Midii didn't know whether to be relieved or scared. It was the young man who had rescued her mule. 

            "Nanashi." she whispered. 

            "Come." he commanded, picking up Robert. She lifted up her skirts, jogging behind him, leaving the burning farm house behind. 

*  *  * 

            "They've struck again." Sally whispered. It was morning, and the remains of a burned farm lay around her. Mieran looked around, her eyes wide. WuFei whispered something under his breath. 

            "How long do you think the others have?" Sally asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. 

            "We'd better get moving." he said. The other two mounted, but Mieran stood there for a moment, watching, tears in her eyes. Finally, she mounted Kamri and they took off. 

*  *   * 

            "Are you sure?" 

            Mariemeia heard Une say. She wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping, but it was the only way she got to know anything around here. 

            "She old enough. It's time for her to go back." Trieze answered. Mariemeia frowned. Go back where? _Oh no, they're going to send me home. _

            "But can she handle the responsibility? Granted, she is the rightful leader, but still-" 

            "I don't know." Treize cut Une off. "But it looks like Fate has decided for us. She will go; I know she can do this." 

            Mariemeia withdrew. Something was wrong; she was going to have to do something, something important, but she didn't know how to take it. 

*  *  * 

            "Coming! Coming!" a wizened old man limped across the floor and opened the door. His face brightened. "Heero! It's good to see you, boy! Come in!" 

            "I can't." Heero said. "I need your help." 

            "Eh?" 

            "I've got a wounded Elf. She's been hit with a srych arrow and I'm pretty sure the thing was poisoned. I don't want to move her-" 

            "Of course, of course." The old man bustled about quickly, gathering herbs, bandages and other things. "I'm ready. Let's go." 

*******************************************************************

Jaid: Whew! Done! 

Jad: Now you just have to finish the story. 

Jaid: *face fault* Don't remind me…


	6. Uh...more happenings...nothing much real...

Jaid: Somebody (I think it is J.B.) asked how I came up with Dorco's name. I didn't. My eleven year old bro, Isaiah, came up with the name when I asked him to give me a good name for a dwarf. I wasn't really thrilled with it, but somehow, it stuck. I am also going to be aiming for a more archaic way for them to talk, except for Duo. Sorry if it sounds weird.

Purple Ghost – Thank you for the pic! (She drew me a pic of an Elvish Quatre ^______^) 

Okay, I'm going to start recommending a story ever chapter, so here's today's recommendation: "Dear…" by Yashira. It's an Inu-Yasha fic, where everybody's writing "Dear Abby" type letters and everybody else is answering them. Okay, that was for all you Inu-Yasha fans. Now, on to the story! 

*****************************************************************

Chapter Five

            "Oh my." the old man whispered. He gently looked at the Elven girl. "I'll do what I can." he said in a louder voice. "I'll need some boiling water." 

            Heero nodded harshly and quickly lit a fire, then boiled some water. The old man waved him away and Heero walked out side of the small cave. He leaned against the wall, confused. Why did he care so much if this girl lived or died? He had never cared so much before. 

*  *  * 

            "Quatre!" 

            Quatre blinked sleepily. A cheerful face was just above his. 

            "Good morning!" Hilde told him, her blue eyes sparkling. Quatre sat up. 

            "Hilds!" he exclaimed, using her nick-name. "What are you doing here?" 

            "Came to see you." she said and stood, as did Quatre. "And to give you these."  She motioned to three horses. "My father regrets that he can not allow you to stay in the city, but he offers these as compensation." 

            "He is very kind." Quatre said softly. There was a quiet pause. 

            "So," Hilde finally commented. "Where are the dwarf and Dark Elf? I have always wished to see one." 

            "Then wish no more fair lady." Duo said as he walked up, grinning impishly. Hilde and Quatre turned. Quatre smiled and Hilde slightly blushed. 

            "I am Duo." he said. 

            "Princess Hilde." she answered. 

            "Princess?" Duo whistled. "You keep up with some pretty high company, man." 

            Hilde's smile faded. "He doesn't know who you are?" she asked Quatre, who shot her a warning look. Duo frowned slightly. So Quatre was keeping another secret. 

            "We ought to go soon." Dorco said, walking up. He stopped and stared at Hilde. Introductions were made. Hilde seemed a bit bemused by the dwarf, although he didn't pay much attention to her. 

            "Where will you go?" Hilde asked. 

            "We're going to Sanq." Quatre answered. "I think Lord Peacecraft may have the answers I need." 

            "Can I come?" Hilde asked. "My sister is Lady Peacecraft; I could visit her! Oh, please?" she begged as she saw the doubtful looks on their faces. 

            "I don't think that's a good idea." Quatre told her quietly. "Srych and wargs have been more active as of late. And there have been rumors of trolls." 

            Hilde put her hands on her hips. "Oh please. I'm at least a good an archer as you any day, Quatre and I know the fastest route to Sanq." 

            "Maybe it would be a good idea." Duo said. Quatre glared at him. 

            "I promise not to be in the way." Hilde continued. "I would so like to see Lucrezia again. Oh please, Cat." 

            Quatre sighed. She was giving him the look. 

            "All right." he muttered. Hilde grinned and hugged him. 

            "Thank you!" 

            "Don't." he said shortly. "You might regret it before the journey's over. Besides," Quatre added. "What are you going to tell your parents?" 

            Hilde's smile disappeared. "Oh." 

            Quatre nodded, smiling tightly. "That's what I thought." 

*  *  * 

            "Well?" Heero asked. 

            "Well what?" the man answered. Heero shot him a death glare. The old man chuckled. 

            "Heero, my boy, that doesn't work on me any more." the old man pulled out a pipe and began to smoke it. "She'll be fine, if you want to know. But she needs rest. Elves heal faster than humans, but she won't be able to move until tomorrow. And even then she has to take it easy. I'm not sure I got all the poison out." 

            Heero nodded. "Thank you." 

            Jaris, the old man, looked at him oddly. "You know, I wondered about her. She looks like a High Elf, but her hair's too dark. Mountain Elf blood in her perhaps?" 

            Heero shrugged. 

            "You never asked her?" 

            "Was I supposed to?" 

            Jaris sighed. "Let's not get into that. I told you. You can make your own decisions now; it's your life." he shook his head sadly. "Life's not an assignment any more, Heero. It's a gift." He placed a hand on the young wizard's shoulder. "Don't take it lightly and don't waste it." He looked back at the Elven maiden. "Watch her tonight; don't let her reopen that wound." 

            "You're not staying." Heero said. It wasn't a question. 

            "No. I have to get back. Somebody else might need me." Jaris picked up his pack. "You take care. Take care of her too." 

            Heero nodded. 

*  *  * 

            "Absolutely not!" Havna, Hilde's mother, exclaimed. 

            "But Mother-" 

            "Don't 'but mother' me! A young single Elf maiden is not going to be traveling with three males, much less one that's a Dark Elf!" 

            Hilde got a stubborn look on her face. Quatre, standing next to her, sighed. 

            "Your Majesty, I will take full responsibility for Hilde. I promise you, she will reach Sanq unharmed and whole." he said, stepping forward. Hilde looked at him in shock. 

            "I thought you didn't want me to go." she whispered. Quatre shrugged slightly. Hilde smiled at him, then looked at her parents hopefully. 

            "Please let me go. I do so wish to see Lucrezia once more and her family as well!" Hilde put her best pouting face on as she looked at her father, furiously trying to get up some tears. Father couldn't bear to see her cry about anything. 

            Havna saw right through it. "The answer is no, Hilde." she looked at her husband. "Isn't that right, Servian?" 

            "Well…" Servian looked at Hilde's blue eyes, swimming in unshed tears. "What's the harm Havna?" 

            The Queen looked at her husband in hopeless annoyance. "What do you mean, 'what's the harm'? There's plenty of harm! You are not going Hilde, and that's final!" 

            "But mother-" 

            "No." Havna's voice left no room for argument. Hilde looked at her father, who shrugged helplessly, then, with genuine tears streaming down her cheeks, she stormed from the room. Quatre stood there, feeling slightly out of place. 

*  *  * 

            "Thank you for your help, Une." Treize said, his hand taking hers. "I know you will take good care of her." 

            Une smiled. "You just watch yourself. The South can be a treacherous place and it's people even more so at times." 

            "I will go to the Maguanacs." Trieze told her. "They are a kind, if small, tribe and will help me." He kissed Une's finger tips lightly. "Till we meet again, M'Lady." he said with a formal bow. Une smiled and slightly curtisied as she answered likewise. Trieze turned to Mariemeia. 

            "Good – bye, my dear." he whispered, embracing her. "I will see you again." 

            "When?" Mariemeia asked. Trieze smiled and shrugged. 

            "I will neglect telling you to mind Une and to remember your manners, as I think you are quite old enough to remember on your own." he said with a smile. "Have a safe journey." 

            "You too." Mariemeia murmured as the man she called father mounted Tallgeese and flew away. Une placed a slender hand on the younger woman's shoulder. 

            "Your father is a great man." she commented. Mareimeia nodded. 

            "I know." 

            There was a pause. 

            "Come." Une directed. "We must leave for Sanq." 

            "Why?" Mariemeia asked. 

            "For several things, some which concern you and others that do not." Une answered, not turning around. Mariemeia rolled her eyes and followed.

*  *  * 

            The three rode away from the city, Deathscythe over head. Quatre stopped and turned to look back once more. He really did wish that Hilde could come. Besides his worries for her safety, it would have been nice to have some one to talk too. Duo talked, but it wasn't the same. Quatre shook his head and continued with the others. Dorco was riding behind him, complaining the whole way and asking "why can't we just walk in good Dwarfish fashion?" To which Duo would reply, "We're not Dwarves, we're Elves." Then an entire flurry of arguments would begin. Quatre smiled. At least he wasn't lonely anymore. 

*  *  * 

            Mieran skipped a rock over the smooth surface of the lake. Kamri watched her, as Nataku and Sophfran talked in their own language. WuFei and Sally had gone to seek an audience with the King of Levenah. 

            Mieran sat down and ginerly massaged her wounded shoulder. WuFei, more than once, had yelled at her for not taking it easy. She privately wished he pay more attention to Sally than to her, but that wasn't likely. Sally was a quiet woman, not one to draw attention to herself. WuFei was probably unaware of her existence half the time. Mieran sighed in discouragement. Nobody had told her match-making would be so hard. 

            There was a rustle of leaves and bushes. Mieran looked up. Out of the forest came a young man, leading a black horse. Atop the horse were a young woman and a child. The man paused, took the sleeping child and helped the woman down. Mieran stood. They looked friendly, she reasoned, and Sally and WuFei wouldn't be back for a while. 

            "Hello." she said politely. The other two stared at her. 

            "I'm Mieran." she continued. The young woman smiled shakily. 

            "Midii." she said, offering a hand. Mieran took it, then looked at the young man. 

            "That's Nanashi." Midii explained. "And this is Robert." 

            Mieran smiled at the sleeping child. "He is a very handsome boy. How old is he?" 

            "Seven." 

            Mieran nodded. "You are traveling?" 

            Midii shook her head, sadness creeping into her eyes. "My family's home was destroyed. I lost two of my brothers and my father." 

            "My city was lost as well." Mieran said softly. She looked at Nanashi, who was busying himself with camp. Midii followed her gaze, blushed and began to gather sticks for a fire. Mieran offered to help. 

            "Your husband doesn't speak much." she commented. 

            "What?" Midii looked up startled, then the blush grew deeper. "He's not my-" 

            "It's going to be cold tonight." Nanashi interrupted. He turned to Mieran. "Do you have accommodations for tonight?" 

            Mieran nodded. Midii looked away, still blushing furiously. 

            "I suppose I'd better go start a meal of my own." Mieran commented, putting the wood in her arms down. She turned and walked away. Nanashi turned to Midii. 

            "You all right?" he asked. "You're face is flushed." 

            "No, I'm fine." Midii said. She paused for a moment. "You didn't, uh-" 

            "Hear what she said?" Nanashi asked. "Yes, I heard." 

            "Then why-?' 

            "If people think we are family, they are more apt to leave us alone." he answered calmly. "You might want to wake the boy up; he won't sleep tonight if he naps much longer." 

*  *  * 

            "Geez, doesn't it EVER stop raining!!!!" Duo yelled at the sky. 

            "What, can't take it Elf?" Dorco taunted from behind Quatre. 

            "Look Shorty,  I can take –" 

            "SHORTY!!??" 

            "What, you prefer midget?" 

            "I'd prefer to teach you a lesson with my axe, you-" 

            "ENOUGH!" Quatre interrupted him. "Can't you guys take a break?" 

            Duo and Dorco contented themselves with glaring at each other. Quatre rolled his eyes. 

            "We'll stop soon." he commented. 

            Unbeknownst to them, a figure followed doggedly, never letting them out of it's sight, but never allowing itself to be seen. 

*  *  * 

            "Heero?" Relena's eyes blinked open and she pronounced his name in a slightly slurred fashion. "What happened?" 

            "You nearly got yourself killed, that's what happened." Heero growled. Relena's face, arms, back and legs were covered with multiple bruises, from falling off the ledge. It had been a miracle that she hadn't broken anything. 

            "Sorry." she said softly, attempting to sit up and not quite succeeding as Heero pushed her down. 

            "You're supposed to lie quiet." he said. "I'll get you something to eat." 

            "Thank you." Relena's eyes followed him. He was such a strange creature; so cold and empty yet at the same time so full of fire and intensity. She wondered if all mortals were like him or if he was simply one of a kind. She remembered the color of his eyes, how beautiful they were, and then felt a stab of guilt as she felt Quatre's pendant cool against her skin. It would be faithless to desert him, she knew and she depseratly tried to remove all thoughts of a certain, blue-eyed, brown haired mortal. It didn't work. 

*******************************************************************

Jaid: I know, I'm evil. I'm tormenting Heero and Relena. But it will only get worse. *cackles evilly*

Naga & Jad: O__O 

Naga: You know, we ought to be used to it now…

Jad: She sounds to much like Heero when he does his "I've-just-blasted-the-hell-outta-bunch-of-people" laugh *shudders*

Naga: Hey, you're right! 

Jaid: -__-;;;


	7. Sanq...at last

Jaid: Hi guys! Thanx for all the great reviews! The Purple Ghost has posted her pic of Quatre and I'm going to give you a link. Meanwhile, I've been drawing my own pics and if anyone would like to host this story or would be interested in taking my work, please e-mail me! Okay, here's the link: 
    
    http://leihitomi.tripod.com/circle_of_the_moon_fanpics/
    
    Story Mention: "Be My (A Day Created by a Card Company)" by J.B. Santiago. One of the sweetest V-day fic I've read (nice QxD scenes in there, as well as a great 3xMU scene, hee, hee) Go read it (and make sure you review! Reviews are very important to us authors!!!) 

Enjoy the story! ^__^ 

**********************************************************************

Chapter Six 

            "We have a tail." Duo murmured quietly. Quatre looked at him, startled. Duo continued to help Quatre with some breakfast. 

            "Whoever it is hasn't stopped following us for the past few days." He continued. Quatre looked back down at the small campfire. 

            "Who do you think it could be?" he asked. Duo shrugged easily. 

            "Who knows. Maybe a Dark Elf after me. Or it could be someone for you. I mean, don't you have parents or something?" 

            Quatre's jaw tightened slightly. "Yes I do, but I doubt that they would go through the trouble of sending someone after me." 

            Duo raised an eyebrow, but Quatre offered no explanations. There was a short pause. 

            "What do we do about it?" Quatre finally asked. 

            "Dunno." Duo answered. "You're the one who makes all the decisions." 

            Quatre sighed. "Yes." 

*  *  * 

      Mariemeia looked at the city of Sanq with an open mouth. Never in her life had she seen such beauty. Of course, she thought wryly, she had spent most of her existence in the middle of the woods in an old castle. Une, mounted on a tame eagle looked at her. Mariemeia's wings were out, and the wind was blowing her red hair. She looked innocent and carefree and Une began to have reservations again. 

      "We'll be landing soon. Near the Palace." she called. Mariemeia looked over and nodded, smiling. Une smiled back, albeit somewhat nervously. She had not seen Lord Peacecraft for some years now, and they had never gotten along. 

*  *  * 

      WuFei was muttering under his breath, while Sally looked at him amused. Mieran was behind them quite a ways, but that was on purpose. 

      "What's wrong?" Sally asked. WuFei looked up. 

      "You're muttering to yourself." she pointed out. WuFei shook his head. 

      "Why can some people be so bull-headed?" he asked. "Didn't that man understand what we were warning him about?" 

      Sally sighed. Levenah had not been promising. Indeed, they barely escaped being thrown out of the court. 

      "Some people won't understand, WuFei. But we still have to warn them. Besides, his borders have been attacked and King Derhard is not stupid." Sally told him. "Perhaps the Queen of Cainterah will be more gracious." 

      WuFei shrugged dismissively. 

      "What, you don't think she will?" Sally asked. 

      "She's a woman." 

      "Oh, and just what does that mean, Chang WuFei!?" Sally demanded. Mieran winced and shook her head. 

      WuFei looked at her coolly. "What do you think it means?" 

      Sally's cheeks were red, but she couldn't think up anything to say. Instead, she looked away. Mieran sighed. This was definitely going to be harder than it looked. 

*  *  * 

      "We are we going now?" Relena asked. 

      "Dwarves." Heero answered. Relena nodded. 

      "What about the Dark Elves?" Relena asked. Heero looked at her. 

      "I will take the message to them." he said. "Alone." 

      Relena bit her tongue and looked down. "Why?" 

      "Because they will not trust an Elf like you. In fact, I'm risking something taking you to the Dwarves, but the Dwarvish king is friendly with your father, so I don't expect to much trouble." 

      Relena nodded. "Heero." she said, after a few moments. He didn't answer. 

      "Who helped me?" she continued. 

      "An old man named Jaris." Heero said. 

      "How do you know him?" 

      "He found me when I was young. That's all you need to know." Heero told her, accompanied by a glare. Relena looked away, wondering why he was so secretive. 

*  *  * 

      "Une?" Dorothy walked out to the little grove, shaded by trees. The woman stood and smiled. 

      "Hello, Dorothy." she said, embracing the Elf. "It's been a while." 

      "Yes." Dorothy and Une sat on a little stone bench. "Why are you here? Where's Treize?" 

      "You'll find out in good time." Une told her. "Have you heard anything from Quatre?" 

      "No." she sighed, then glanced sharply at Une. "Why?" 

      "You can't hide your feelings from your teacher." Une said softly. "I know what you feel for him." 

      "Felt." Dorothy said. Une raised an eyebrow. Dorothy sighed. 

      "He is Relena's and she is his. They have been through much and I do not think that such a bond will be easily broken." Dorothy admitted. 

      "That's not like you, to give up." 

      "Relena's my sister." Dorothy said. "I would not cause her harm, no matter what my desires were." 

      Une smiled. "You do have a heart Dorothy." 

      The Elven princess smirked. "Only on occasion."

      They both laughed, but Une sensed the undercurrent of pain in the maiden's voice. She put an arm around her and held her like a mother would a child. 

*  *  * 

      Dreams. They plagued him again. This one was different. Memories played themselves out, happy memories. But then they darkened into something frightening and evil and he felt as if he was running for his life. The metallic taste of blood was in his mouth. 

      Then he stopped. There was a peaceful scene, in a bluish light. A waterfall, making no sounded, splashed into a quiet pool. There, kneeling before the water's mirror like surface was _her_. She was dressed in white and a white glow seemed to surround her. She looked up and smiled at him with sadness. 

      Then all of the sudden, he was falling…

*  *  * 

      "Your Majesty, some wizards have arrived. They request an audience." 

      The young Queen of Cainterah nodded. Sally and WuFei entered, bowed respectfully then stood. 

      "Your Majesty, we bring sorrowful news and a warning." Sally's clear voice said. She told the young Queen the fates of the Levenah villages and of Tenar Sun, then beseeched her to prepare her people. The Queen listened and than sat in thought for a long time. 

      "Would you help us?" she finally asked. 

      "What?" WuFei asked. 

      "Would you help us?" The queen leaned forward, her blue gray eyes pleading. "My people are farmers; we know almost nothing of war or weapons. We abhor them, but if it is as you say, then we must cast in our lot and defend ourselves." 

      "We would be honored to help." Sally stated. 

      "But we still have to warn several other provinces." WuFei finished. 

      "I'll stay." Mieran said from behind them. Wufei and Sally turned, and he narrowed his eyes. 

      _How does she do that? Just sneak up on us. _he wondered. The Queen looked at Mieran who was the same age, if not younger, than her self. 

"Who are you?" The Queen asked kindly. 

      "Lady Long Mieran." Mieran bowed. The Queen smiled. 

      "We would be happy to have your help, M'Lady." she said softly. Mieran looked up and met the Queen's eyes. Something passed between them, something that Mieran felt would be friendship. 

*  *  * 

      "Geez!" Duo puffed. "Do you guys do this on a regular basis?" Dorco shot him a nasty look, while Quatre notched another arrow. 

      "This is not the time to argue." he said as it flew towards it's target. "Can't the both – Ahhhh!" He fell back, an arrow protruding from his shoulder. Grimacing, he pulled it out. 

      "Where's that blasted dragon when you AHHHH!!" Dorco shouted. Very soon, the smell of charred flesh was in the air and Deathscythe was giving them a toothy grin, obviously pleased with himself. 

      "Man, we've got to work on your entrance." Duo muttered. Quatre laughed hoarsely, holding his bleeding shoulder. He was about to speak when a scream split the air. The two elves were gone in an instant. 

*  *  * 

      _Big mistake, BIG mistake! _the girl thought, shakily. Her hand hung loosely from a broken wrist and she was on the ground, defenseless. The srych above her gave her a nasty grin and raised it's war club. The girl squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to feel a blow any moment, but to her surprise, felt something wet splash on her and heard a curious gurgle. Hesitantly opening her eyes, she found herself covered with blood, the srych in two pieces and two extremely attractive Elvish men looking at her in part shock, part anger and part worry. 

"Hilde!" Quatre practically shouted. "What in the name of heaven are you doing here?" 

      "Uh, trying to catch up with you?" Hilde answered sheepishly. Duo couldn't help but grin. 

      "Plucky gal." he commented. "Even if she is a princess." Hilde glared at him, and Quatre glared at Hilde, then stood and held out a hand. 

      "Up." he said. Hilde's face fell. 

      "I think my wrist is broken." she said. "And I think I might've twisted my ankle." All of the sudden, the pain washed over her and she felt tears prick in her eyes. Quatre lost his angry look and bent down compassionately. 

      "Where?" he asked. Hilde showed him her left wrist. 

      "I can fix this." he said softly, then removed her shoe and rotated her foot a little. Hilde bit her lip. 

      "It's not broken, but you shouldn't walk on it." he said. Hilde nodded, then looked at him. 

      "You're bleeding!" she gasped. Quatre shook his head. 

      "It's nothing." 

      Duo rolled his eyes and grinned. "We'd better get going." he handed his scythe to Quatre and picked up Hilde. 

      "What?" he asked as they both stared at him. "You can't carry her Quatre with that shoulder wound and she can't walk. Now, do you have a horse, Princess?" 

      "Uh, I did." she looked around. "I guess it ran." 

      "Well, then it's smarter than you at least." Duo commented, walking away and totally ignoring the death glare Hilde was giving him. Quatre smiled, shook his head and followed. 

*  *  * 

            "There it is." Quatre breathed, a few weeks later. Hilde was behind him on the horse; clasping his waist tightly. 

            "It's beautiful." she whispered. Duo looked at them anxiously. 

            "Do you think they'll let me in?" he asked. Quatre smiled and nodded. 

            "Sanq is a haven for all peoples, Duo." he said. "As long as they mean no evil intent." 

            "I sure as hell don't." Duo murmured. 

            "Shall we go?" Quatre smiled. 

            "Yes!" Dorco exclaimed. "The sooner I can get off this four legged monstrosity, the better!" Duo rolled his eyes and they started forward. 

*  *   * 

            It was nearing fall. White flower petals from the _lamphon_ were falling into the small pond Dorothy was beside. She was kneeling in front of it, in her traditional white gown. The sun hit her backside, making her glow slightly. A tiny waterfall silently trickled into the pond. 

            Quatre stopped, his breath catching. The dream came back to him full force. Dorothy heard him and looked up. She smiled, sadly. 

            _What does it mean?_ he thought, as she stood. 

            "Hello, My Prince." she said formally, curtsying. Quatre bowed and answered likewise. 

            "May I join you?" he asked. "Or do you wish to be alone?" 

            "I do not mind company." she commented. Quatre nodded and sat down on the ground beside her. There was an uncomfortable pause. 

            "It's been a long time Quatre." Dorothy said softly. 

            "So it has." 

            Dorothy looked at him. "Why didn't you come back?" 

            He met her gaze. "Because, I felt it would cause complications." 

            Dorothy looked back at the pond's surface. "Relena missed you. She cried herself to sleep the first year." Quatre didn't answer. 

            "Funny, isn't it?" Dorothy's hand reached out to a white petal floating on the surface of the dark water. "You've finally come back…and she's gone." 

*****************************************************************

Jaid; Okay…that has to be one of the strangest scenes I've written…*sigh* Whoever invented homework (especially Geometry) out ought to be hanged. 

Jad: That's kind of pointless, seeing as how they are dead already. 

Jaid: Shut up…


	8. Interesting conversations

Jaid: Hiya! Chapter seven! I'm on a role! ^__^ 

Story Dedication: "The Price of Redemption" by Midii Une. Prominently a 3xMU story, but has the other couples. Is a very, very good story, with lots of twists.  

*******************************************************************

Chapter Seven 

            The woman stood in the darkness but she was not alone. Dark figures, like shadows, fluttered and flitted about and around her, but her dark eyes were fixed on a black pool at her feet. One hand was stretched out towards it, the other clasped a staff tightly. Blood red lips wordlessly mouthed a spell as the water began to move and take shape. A figure rose and bowed it's head. 

            "He is here." the woman said. "Bring him to me. But I want him alive." 

            The creature bowed and then disappeared. The woman smiled cruelly. 

*  *  * 

      The queen of Cainterah sighed and leaned against the balcony, her eyes gazing out on the horizon. Behind her, Meiran stood, debating silently whether to approach the other young woman or to simply walk away. Suddenly, the queen turned. 

      "M'Lady!" she smiled. "Please, join me." 

      Meiran walked up next to her. "Thank you." she said. But please, call me Meiran, your Highness." 

      "Then you must call me Catherine." the queen answered. Meiran nodded and both women were silent for a little while. 

      "Will it work?" Catherine whispered. Meiran looked at her. 

      "What?" 

      Catherine turned towards Meiran. "Will it work? Or will we be destroyed?" 

      Meiran looked down. "I can't tell you that Your High- uh, Catherine. All I can say is that there is no harm in being prepared." 

      Catherine sighed. "I guess I'm having doubts. We have not fought for generations." 

      Meiran hesitantly placed a hand on Catherine's shoulder. "There are times for everything." 

      "I know." Catherine answered. "I just wish this wasn't the time for war." 

      "So do we all." Meiran whispered. 

*  *   * 

      Quatre looked at Dorothy. She pointedly ignored him, her pale hand stirring the water gently. 

      "Dorothy," he said softly. "I-" 

      She stood, cutting him off. "How about some target practice?" she asked, smiling down at him. "I assume you are a decent shot." 

      Quatre stood as well. "I am." he answered. 

      "Good." Dorothy said in a brisk tone. "I would like to have a bit of a challenge." 

      Quatre raised an eyebrow, but followed her to the target range. 

*  *  * 

            "_Pelergrith antuvia."_ Relena breathed, her eyes wide. The great stone hall was huge. If she hadn't had Elvish sight, she wouldn't have been able to see the top. 

      Their dwarf guide turned and smiled at her. "Impressive, ain't it?" he asked. Relena smiled back and nodded. They began to walk again. 

      Heero stole a glance at her. Her eyes were bright and an innocent, almost childish expression of wonder was on her face. It was no wonder that the dwarf, who was as suspicious as the best of his people, had immediately taken to her and proudly answered her questions. Heero felt a twinge of jealousy. It had taken him nearly a year to get the guide to take him this far. Relena had convinced him to take her along within twenty minutes. 

      "Heero?" her voice broke through his thoughts. "Are you all right?" 

      "Yes." he answered. Relena frowned at him, then was distracted as the guide announced their arrival to the main gate. 

*  *  * 

      Treize reined Tallgeese. The wolf hovered in mid-air for a few minutes, then took off again to where Trieze had nudged him. Treize smiled as he saw the the caravan. It was a good thing too; he was nearly out of water and food. Trieze shivered slightly and drew his cloak closer about him. The desert cooled dramatically at night, but the day was too hot to travel in. Spurring Tallgeese on a little more, he approached the Maguanacs. 

*  *  * 

      Dorothy drew back the string and let the arrow fly. Quatre smiled and nodded with approval as he marked where it landed. 

      "You're very good." he commented, stepping forward and notching his own arrow. 

      "As are you." Dorothy answered, as Quatre let his fly. "But then Wood Elves are known for their superior archery." 

      Quatre shrugged easily. "Your turn." he said softly. Dorothy nodded. 

      In a small pavilion nearby, Hilde sat, chin in hand, watching them. 

      "Whatca doin?" Duo asked. Hilde looked up and scowled. 

      "I _was_ enjoying the peace and quiet." she said. Duo grinned. 

      "Meaning you want me to leave." 

      "Yes." 

      "Too bad." he said cheerfully and sat down. Hilde pursed her lips, then ignored him as she watched Quatre strike another target. 

      "Looks like they are enjoying each other's company." Dorothy commented. Quatre turned and followed her gaze. 

      "Not for long." he told her. "Pretty soon, Duo will say something and they'll be in a full-blown argument or she'll march off." 

      Dorothy wryly smiled as she notched her arrow. "Quite a couple." she murmured, taking aim. 

      "Are you playing at match-making, Dorothy?" Quatre asked lightly. Dorothy raised an eyebrow as she stepped back. 

      "I wouldn't dream of it." she commented dryly. 

      "Why? You might be good at it." he said, throwing her a boyish grin before he aimed his own arrow. 

      "Your impossible." Hilde said blankly. Duo thought for a moment, then shrugged. 

      "Guess I am." He grinned again. "You know what?" 

      "I can't imagine." 

      "I kinda like our arguments." 

      Hilde turned towards him. "Excuse me?" 

      "Your fast." he went on. "Almost faster than me. Never met a girl like you." 

      Hilde's cheeks were a faint pink and she blinked several times, before drawing her brows together and fixing him with a stare. 

      "Was that a compliment?" she demanded. 

      "Take it any way you like." Duo answered. 

      "Well," Quatre commented. "I think we've killed enough targets for this afternoon."       

      Dorothy smiled as she placed her bow down. Together they walked forward to retrieve the arrows. 

      "It's been a long time, Dorothy." Quatre said softly, after a short pause. Dorothy glanced at him, then back at the ground, the smile gone. 

      "It has." she agreed. "Maybe too long." The last part was low, almost to herself, but Quatre heard it and it was his turn to glance at her sharply. 

      "You said that Relena cried the first year I was gone." he said, as they came up to the first target. "How is she now?" 

      Dorothy sighed. "She gets into moods occasionally, usually when she's been brooding or something. But for the most part, she seems quite normal." 

      Quatre nodded. "I see." 

      "Why?" Dorothy asked. 

      Quatre sighed. "I don't know." he admitted. "I just don't want her to hurt more than necessary." 

      "Maybe you should've thought of that before you stole her heart." Dorothy said, not looking at him. Quatre looked at her, before she moved to the next target and began pulling out the arrows. Quatre followed. 

      "Dorothy, I had no idea that I would be exiled." 

      "There were still complications." Dorothy murmured, still not looking at him.

      "Yes, I knew there was. But I figured we could work around them." Quatre sighed helplessly. "I don't know what I was thinking." 

      "Maybe you weren't." Dorothy commented, moving to the last target. 

      "All right. I wasn't thinking. I was in love. Blinded I guess you could say. In heaven's name, Dorothy, we were both considered children." 

      Dorothy looked at him for the first time. "And what are you now? What is Relena too you now?" 

      Quatre hesitated. "I don't know." he muttered, then turned and walked away. Dorothy looked at the fistful of arrows in her hand, then realized he was carrying the rest. She walked after him, head still down. 

      "What happened?" Hilde asked as Quatre came over. 

      "Nothing." Quatre sighed. "Look, I'm going for a walk. Tell Dorco, all right?" 

      "Sure." Duo said. Quatre gave them a weak smile and walked away. Dorothy ignored him as he walked past. 

      "I wonder what that was about." Duo murmured. 

      "Me too." Hilde said. She and Duo exchanged looks, and he grinned. 

      "Why don't we find out?" 

      "What?" 

      "I'll talk to Quatre and you talk to Dorothy." he said. 

      "Wait!" Hilde grabbed him by the arm. "I think Quatre needed some time to think." 

      "Fine, I'll tackle him later. But Dorothy's just over there-" 

      "And what makes you think I'm talking to her?" Hilde asked. 

      "Uh, 'cause we want to know what happened?" Duo offered. Hilde crossed her arms. 

      "I don't think so." 

      "Hilde, look, they both just had an argument and-" 

      "And what? It's none of our business." Hilde interrupted. 

      "So?" 

      Hilde sighed. "Duo, they'll work it out. They have to anyways." 

      "Sometimes people who are in love need a little help, that's all." Duo commented. 

      "What makes you think they're in love?" Hilde asked, exasperated. 

      "Come on, didn't you _see_ them?" 

      "Forget it, Duo." Hilde said, walking away. 

      "Hey wait!" Duo went after her. 

*   *   * 

      "Trowa!" 

      The young man turned to greet the red-headed young woman who greeted him with a wide smile and twinkling eyes. She embraced him. 

      "Oh, it's been forever!" she exclaimed. A hint of a smile showed on Nanashi's lips. Midii looked at him in confusion. Robert clutched her skirt, sucking his thumb. Meiran was behind Catherine, looking at them. 

      "Catherine." Nanashi said, turning towards Midii and Robert. "This is Midii and her little brother, Robert. They need help." 

      The young woman's kind eyes met Midii's and she smiled softly. 

      "I'm Catherine. You're welcome to stay." 

      "Thank you." Midii answered, shyly. She glanced at Nanashi. He noticed and met her eyes. She blushed and put her arm around Robert. Nanashi's face softened slightly. 

      "I guess you don't remember me." Meiran said, stepping forward. 

      "Oh, Meiran." Midii said. Meiran smiled. 

      "I guess you do." She looked at Nanashi. "It's nice to see you again, sir. I'm glad your wife is doing well." 

      "Wife?" Catherine looked confused, then a tiny bit hopeful. Midii's cheeks blazed red, while Nanashi remained as calm and cool as ever. 

      "You've gotten married, Trowa?" Catherine asked hopefully. She hoped he did, maybe that would stop her younger brother's incessant wandering.

      "No." he answered. Catherine sighed. 

      "But –" Meiran began. 

      "I never said we were married, did I?" Nanashi asked. Meiran's cheeks warmed. 

      "No." She admitted. 

      "Well, no matter who you are," Catherine stated. "You're welcome to stay Midii." 

      "Thank you." she answered softly. 

*  *  * 

      Mareimeia tiptoed around the large room. She had never seen such a large library, not even Father's rivaled this one. She walked around one bookcase, only to bump into someone and be sent, sprawling to the floor. 

      "Sorry." a low, cool voice said. A pale, slender hand helped her up and Mariemeia looked up into sky blue eyes. "Are you all right?" 

      Mariemeia nodded, feeling her cheeks warm slightly. "Thank you." she stuttered. The young man nodded, and slightly smiled. 

      "I'm Mariemeia." she said, offering her small hand. The man took it gently. 

      "Sercan." he answered, bowing slightly. Mariemeia smiled as he looked up and met her eyes. 

*************************************************************

Jaid: I love getting out new chapters. I always feel as if I've accomplished something good. 

Naga: That could be debated.

Jaid: -__- 

Jad: Thanx for the cookies, Purple Ghost! They were yummy! ^_____^ 


	9. At last, some explanations. ^__^

Jaid: Hey guys. I'm not feeling so well. I think I have stomach flu, but am not sure. So I don't know how comprehensive this chapter is. 

I saw Moulin Rouge today. For some reason the story kept reminding me of Midii Une's "Price of Redemption". I mean the story line jealousy thingy…never mind. 

Purple Ghost! I need your e-mail address. I lost it :-( 

**********************************************************************

Chapter Eight 

            Heero coughed again. Relena looked up and frowned at him. 

            "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked, standing. She walked over and placed a cool hand on his head. "I think you have a fever." she looked down at him and their eyes met for a brief moment. Heero then glared at her and she withdrew hastily. 

            "I'm just worried about you." she said in an injured tone. 

            "There's no need for you to be." he answered. Relena whirled around, hands on her slender hips. 

            "And what if I want to?" she asked. Heero looked at her, his gaze cold and un-emotional. 

            "Then keep your worry to yourself." he said, then walked out. Relena turned and faced the wall. 

            "He's infuriating." she murmured to no one in particular. "But, he needs so much help." she leaned her head against the cool stone wall. "I don't think any one has ever loved him…he seems so lost and sad." 

*  *  * 

            _And what are you now? What is Relena to you now?_ Dorothy's questions raged un-mercilessly through Quatre's mind as he climbed and walked through the forest that surrounded Sanq. He felt uneasy, since he could no longer answer these questions honestly. He stopped, wiping sweat from his brow and finding a place to sit in the tree he climbed. Quatre leaned his head against the smooth white bark. 

            "I love her." he said out loud. "Don't I?" He looked up at the sky, wishing for his mother. The one person he could always talk too. But she was gone, because he had failed. Quatre lowered his head as tears streamed silently down his cheeks. 

*  *  * 

            Trieze stiffened again and looked around. Rashid, who had been riding next to him, noticed his friend's unease.             

            "Something wrong, Lord Trieze?" the big man asked. Trieze looked at him. 

            "Not really." he said. "I just have this feeling that evil is near. Like something meaning ill intent is stalking us." 

            Rashid frowned. "There are many things in the South that merit watching, but I have not noticed anything. If it makes you feel better, I'll have the rest of the men keep a look-out." 

            Trieze nodded. "I don't want to cause trouble, but that would probably be prudent." 

            Rashid nodded, then wheeled round to confer with his lieutenants. Treize's dark blue eyes scanned the desert, sparkling under the moonlight, again. Something tugged on the edge of his mind…something that seemed all too familiar, but at the same time was completely strange to the wizard. Tallgeese nodded his gray head, his yellow eyes gleaming and fangs slightly bared. Trize calmed him down, then turned as Rashid came over again. 

            "We'll press harder." was all the man had to say. Treize nodded. 

*  *  * 

            "Oh, Sercan!" Une said in a surprised tone. Sercan quickly dropped Mariemeia's hand and she turned, blushing. 

            "Nice to see you again." Une said sincerely, smiling. Sercan gave her a slight smile and polite greeting in return. 

            "I see you have met Mariemeia." Une went on. Sercan's smile eased somewhat. 

            "Yes." 

            "I assume your parents are here for the Council?" Une asked. Sercan nodded again. 

            "Good." Une said. There was a short pause. Une broke it. 

            "Well, I just wanted to find a book." she commented. "I'll see you both later." With that, she briskly walked away. Mariemeia and Sercan stood there, awkwardly, for a moment. 

            _Say something!_ Mariemeia's mind shouted. "It's nice here." she finally said, then winced at the lame comment. 

            "Yes." Sercan answered. Another long pause. 

            "Would you like to see the gardens?" Sercan asked. "Unless you've already-" 

            "Yes." Mariemeia cut him off. Sercan blinked, then smiled and offered her his arm. Mariemeia took it and blushed as they walked out to the garden. Une, feeling quite pleased with herself, began to earnestly look for the book she had come to retrieve. 

*  *  * 

            "Hilde!" 

            "Go away, Duo!" 

            "Oh, come on! Wait for me!" 

            Hilde stopped and turned, dropping her blue skirts to cross her arms. Duo stood in front of her, hands on hips. 

            "You didn't have to walk away." he said accusingly. 

            "I had nothing more to say to you." she answered. "I'm not getting involved in other people's business. If Quatre wants us to know, then he'll tell us!" 

            "You know that's not true." Duo shot back. "I've traveled with him for only a little while, but I know he's the type to keep things to himself. He doesn't like to share his problems." 

            Hilde's lips pursed. "Look, Dorothy can be dangerous if you meddle with her affairs. And you don't even know if they're in love." 

            "How do you know they're not?" 

            "Because Quatre loves Dorothy's younger sister, Relena!" Hilde told him. Duo blinked. 

            "Oh." 

            Hilde couldn't help but smirk. "See?" 

            "Well, maybe-" 

            "Duo!" Hilde interrupted, exasperated. "Don't you ever give up?" 

            "No." he was grinning again. Heaven knew how she hated that know-it-all grin…but it was so cute. _Stop it!_ she commanded herself. 

            "I'm not going to play match-maker…" her voice trailed off and Duo turned to follow her gaze. 

            A slender red-head with blue eyes and long, black wings was walking with a tall young man with golden blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and grayish white wings. He was dressed in white, gold and dark blue. The girl, by contrast, was dressed in a simple white, sleeveless top with a simple red skirt that had black designs. A gold bracelet was on her left arm, and she was barefoot, several anklets twinkling. 

            "Who are they?" 

            "I don't know." Hilde frowned. 

            Duo snapped his fingers. "I know who they are. _Kerah-kamstenien_; the Skye-borne." 

            Hilde looked at him blankly. 

            "Come on," he said. "Don't you know…you don't, do you?" he sighed, then took her arm. "I'll tell you about it." 

*  *  * 

            _No, don't! _

_            Mother! Help me! _

_            Stay back, kerishna! _

_            No, leave him alone! Please! _

_            Mother! _

_            Don't hurt him! _

_            Mother! No! _

            Quatre's eyes snapped open and he shook his head. Looking up, he was startled to see how dark it was getting. The voices were still ringing in his head. He wished they would go away. 

            _Stay back Quatre, you're too young for this. _

_            No I am not! _

            "Why didn't I listen?" he murmured to himself, remembering his dark-haired brother. Dropping lightly to the ground, he walked on silently, then stopped and stiffened as he heard a noise. He smiled as he heard voices. Presently, Dorco crashed into view, followed by a bemused looking Duo and a silently laughing Hilde. 

            "There you are!" Dorco shouted, in his customary roar. "Where have you been all day?" 

            "Here and there." Quatre answered, shrugging easily. 

            Dorco snorted. 

            "Lord Peacecraft asked us to find you." Duo said. "It's almost time to eat." 

            He and Dorco turned and walked away, while Quatre followed, staying in step with Hilde. 

            "Quatre," she said softly. "Is something wrong?" 

            "What do you mean?" he asked. 

            "I don't know." she answered. "It's just that…you're different."

            "I'm not a child anymore Hilde." Quatre said. 

            "I know!" Hilde told him. "But today, when you were shooting with Dorothy today, it felt like…" her voice trailed off. 

            "Like what?" Quatre prodded. 

            "It felt like you had come back." Hilde said. "I mean, really came back. Not just physically…Oh, I don't know." she finished hastily. "Never mind." 

            Quatre nodded and looked away. 

*  *  * 

            "There are many things to be addressed." Zechs said gravely. The group gathered nodded. It was a little over a week later. Zechs hesitated, then went on. 

            "The news of new Evil from the South was brought to me by my daughter, Relena. She and the mage Heero Yuy have gone East to warn the peoples there. 

            "This morning, an eagle brought a message from Treize. He now knows that the threat is the _Xry_, the shadow demons. Someone has released them form their prison and has set them loose on the world again. 

            "Long ago, one thing was created to stop the  _Xry_. It was the _Rinekin na Kamen_, which meant 'Pure soul jewel'. The mountain elves and dwarves wrought it together, back when our peoples were still friends. The _Rinekin na Kamen_ has come back into our possession." 

            Quatre felt a sudden sinking feeling and the leather bag slung over his chest and shoulder seemed to become very heavy. Sure enough, Zechs looked at him. 

            "Quatre, would you bring it out?" 

            The Elf stood, lifted the jewel out of the bag and handed it to the Elvish Lord. It glowed beautifully underneath the sun. 

            "This is what Treize needs. We have to get it to him, before the _Xry_ overwhelm us. They have already caused much destruction; according to our messengers." He nodded to Sally and WuFei, who had arrived late last night. 

            "So, does this mean some of us are taking a trip South?" Duo asked. Hilde nudged him hard and gave him a glare. Zechs smiled. 

            "Yes." Zechs looked over them coolly. "Now the only question is who to send." 

            Quatre sighed. He had felt this coming. "I'll take it." he said wearily. Zechs seemed relieved. 

            "Good, I was hoping you would volunteer." 

            Quatre bit back a sarcastic remark as he retook the gem and placed it back in the bag. 

            "A word of warning Quatre," Zechs cautioned. "Don't let your heart be blackened by revenge or hatred while it is in your possession. The jewel reacts to it's owner's heart and if you allow your heart to become bitter and hard, it will damage the jewel's powers for the good." 

            Quatre nodded and returned to his seat. 

            "Wait," Duo stood. "You're not sending him alone, are you?" 

            "He won't be alone." Dorco stated. "I'll be with him." 

            "Yeah, and some help you'll be." Duo snorted. "I'm coming too." 

            WuFei stood. "I will accompany them as well. I need to speak with Treize." 

            "I'll go too." Hilde stated. 

            "No!" Lucrezia and Zechs said at the exact same time. 

            "Why not?" 

            "You're a girl, that's why." 

            Hilde frowned. Why did it always come back to that stupid reason. "I can fight as well as a boy. Besides," she brightened. "I almost look like a boy. Just longer hair, that's all." 

            Lucrezia sighed. "Hilde- "

            "I know, I know!" the girl sighed. "It was too much to hope for." 

            "All right, the four of you-" Zechs was cut off by a cloud of steam descending on the group. He looked up into Deathscythe's toothy grin. 

            "The five of you." he corrected himself. "Will go. Prepare to leave as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Mariemeia, Une and I must talk with you." 

            The winged girl nodded and followed the Lord and sorceress out of he room. Duo went over to Quatre and grinned. 

            "Together again, huh pal?" 

            Quatre smiled. "Thanks for coming. It'll be a lot easier with you guys along." 

            "I wish I were coming." Hilde said gloomily. Quatre put a hand on her shoulder. 

            "There are things you can do here, Hilds." his face fell. "Especially if I mess things up again." 

            "You won't." she assured him, and gave him a friendly hug. "I know you won't." 

            Dorothy paused by the doorway and met Quatre's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, then Dorothy walked away. Quatre looked down at the ground. 

*****************************************************************

Jaid: If anybody mentions Lord of the Rings in the reviews, they have a date with my frying pan…

Naga: Wow, insulting the readers. Didn't know you had it in you, Jaid. 

Jaid: Shut up…don't bother sick people. *goes to bed*

 __


	10. The period before they start on the ques...

Jaid: Hi guys! Just a few things to say: 

Shin's Twin: No I won't throw my pan at you. I was just in a really bad mood when I wrote that ^__^ 

Naga: I knew you wouldn't have the guts-

Jaid: *throws her frying pan at him* Midii, I put some Trowa/Midii scenes in here for you! ^__^ I really like writing them as a couple but it's kinda difficult. Am I doing it okay?  

Blue eyes: 

You'll have to see. ^__^ I'm not giving out any secrets. It's going to take a while for Relena and Heero. I'm still not sure how to get them together per se, but I'm working on it! Okay, Meiran is in Cainterah with Catherine; Sally and WuFei are in Sanq, which I realize I forgot to mention. Sorry! It's not the most proper thing for a young woman to go off with several young single young men and not have a husband or chaperone. That's why she wouldn't be allowed too. But of course, Hilde being Hilde… 

Purple Ghost: Thank you for the soup! ^__^ I think it's working, I don't feel so bad now. 

Jad: *glomps Purple Ghost* She gave me cookies!!!! ^______^ 

Jaid: Uh sorry, he's a little hyper right now…*pries the sugar-high blonde elf off of Purple Ghost* 

Amber: Thanx for the get well card! 

Story Mention: Check out Iris Omega's Megaman story. It's her first time as an authoress here and she could use encouragement. Knowledge of Megaman is not needed (I read it and I know about .1% of Megaman.) It's a good story so far! 

******************************************************************

Chapter Nine 

            "You wanted to see me?" Mariemeia asked. "Oh Sercan!" she smiled. The other winged being gave a hint of a smile in return and bowed slightly. 

            "Please, sit." Zechs invited. He was seated facing the door, Lucrezia next to him (it seemed his wife seldom left his side). Une was a little to the side, facing them. Sercan stood in the sunlight which streamed from the open marble archways of the room. Mariemeia took the chair that was directly across from the royal couple, and folded her hands in her lap. 

            "We have something important to tell you." Zechs said quietly. "And it's a long story." 

*  *  * 

            "Robert!" Midii cried, trying to sound angry, but only managing to have a slightly exasperated note to her voice. Robert laughed and continued to run away from his sister as she chased after him. The great stone castle afforded the perfect hide and seek place for the seven year old. 

            Midii couldn't help but smile. Robert seemed to have recovered somewhat from the experiences of the past few weeks. For her, it still plagued her dreams. 

            Robert turned a corner and nearly bumped into somebody. He managed to dodge, but Midii wasn't so fortunate. She hit the other person head on and hit the floor, hard enough to knock the breath out of her for a few moments. 

            Blinking, she sat up, the other person helping her. She looked up to see brilliant green eyes and an impassive face and her face promptly reddened. 

            "Are you all right?" he asked. Midii nodded. 

            "Yeah." 

            He helped her stand up. 

            "Sorry." she apologized. "I mean-" 

            "It's all right." he said quietly. "But if you two like running around; the gardens are quite large." 

            Midii nodded, trying to hide her embarrassment. Trowa bit his tongue. 

            "I could show them to you if you like." he offered quietly. Midii looked up and smiled brilliantly at him. He tried smiling in return and offered his arm. Together they walked out of the castle. Catherine and Meiran, who were walking down the hallway, spotted the two and shared a smile. 

*  *  * 

            "So," Hilde commented. "What are you going to do after this whole mission, quest thing?" 

            The two were by the same pond that Quatre and Dorothy had talked by yesterday. Hilde was her stomach, barefooted, her long black hair unbound. Duo was sitting cross legged next to her. He shrugged. 

            "Dunno. Can't exactly go home." he said. "Just wander around I guess. Maybe I'll just stick with Quatre and Dorco." 

            "You could always come and visit me." Hilde suggested. Duo looked at her. 

            "They wouldn't let me in your city, remember?" 

            "They would if you were my friend." 

            "Am I?" Duo asked. 

            "Of course!" Hilde exclaimed. "Even if you are a baka most of the time." 

            "Hey!" Duo tried to look hurt and Hilde laughed. Duo grinned. He loved it when she laughed like that. 

*  *  * 

            Sally sighed with contentment. WuFei leaned on his staff and looked back at the Palace. 

            "I always love coming here." she said suddenly. "I was always feel perfectly safe. Protected." 

            "It is peaceful here." WuFei agreed. Sally grinned. 

            "You're agreeing with a woman?" she teased, feeling like giving him a hard time. 

            "Perhaps." he answered. They were both silent for a time. 

            "WuFei?" Sally said after a while. 

            "Yes?" 

            "On the journey, be careful, all right?" she said. WuFei turned and looked at her for the first time. 

            "I'll be as careful as I can." he told her. "But if I die, then I die." 

            "How can you be indifferent like that?" Sally asked. 

            "I'm not indifferent." WuFei said. "I'm not looking for death, but neither will I shirk it." he raised an eyebrow. "Why such concern?" 

            "Because I care about you." Sally told him frankly. "I consider you a friend. And don't forget, Meiran wants you to come back too." 

            "I know." WuFei said and looked away. 

*  *  * 

            "I assume you know of the Skye-borne?" Zechs commented. Mareimeia nodded. 

            "A little." 

            "I also assume that you know that you are of that blood?" 

            "Yes." 

            "Do you know why you were sent away?" 

            "No, but I…" Mariemeia looked bewildered. "Why all the questions? What's wrong?" 

            "Nothing, yet." Lucrezia told her. "But we need to make sure of certain things. Mariemeia, did Trieze ever tell you who you were?" 

            "No." Mariemeia answered in a tiny voice. "Who am I?" 

            "You are of royal birth." Une said softly. "You were sent away when you were younger because the _Xry_ were still battling your people and they were after you. Your mother fled with you, but was killed. Trieze took charge of you while I watched over your people. But now, it's time for you to do that." 

            Mariemeia's mouth was hanging open and she was blinking. "Wha-what?" she asked. "Me? But-but I don't know how-I mean, I've never-How…?"         

            "My people –our people," Sercan's low voice said. "We have been waiting a long time, Majesty. I was sent here to look for you." 

            "Oh." Mariemeia was still partly in shock. "So you are going to take me back?" 

            Sercan nodded, his features impassive. 

            "Oh." 

            Zechs stood. "We'll leave you two to talk. I believe that there are other things you need to say, Sercan." 

            The three left the room, Une pausing and giving Mariemeia an encouraging smile before she left. 

*  *  * 

            "Quatre." 

            The Elf turned, to see Dorothy. He was about to stand, but she placed her hand on his shoulder and sank to the ground next to him.

            "I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I was upset and you are not to take seriously anything I told you. " she commented. "I did not mean to question the feelings you had – have for my sister." 

            "Sometimes, you don't lie very well." Quatre said in a low voice. "And you didn't need to apologize. I've been thinking for a long time myself." 

            Dorothy glanced at him, but he offered no explanations. The two of them sat in silence for a long while. 

*  *  * 

            "Lucrezia!" Hilde called. 

            "In here." her elder sister answered. Hilde went up to the low railing and instead of walking to the steps that were some distance away, she merely vaulted gracefully over, to meet with her sister's amused smile. 

            "If mother saw you doing that, you'd be grounded." she commented. Hilde shrugged. 

            "It's not like I'm not as is." she commented, sitting. "Lu, why won't Zechs let me go? I traveled with Quatre and Duo and Dorco for a couple of weeks and Quatre's been my best friend forever!" 

            "It's not a very proper thing for an Elvish maiden to do. Much less a princess." Lucrezia told her, trying to not indulge in another smile. "Besides, there are other dangers, especially in human villages." 

            "But I could dress up like a boy and cut my hair." 

            Lucrezia looked up. 

            "Don't look at me like that, Lu. You did the exact same thing nearly a century ago." 

            Another smile twisted Lucrezia's lips. "I doubt mother and father would be very happy to have another warrior daughter." 

            "But I have to do something!" Hilde exclaimed. "And if I don't go with them, I'll just follow them again. I did the first time." 

            "Yes and you nearly got yourself killed." Lucrezia pointed out. Hilde scowled. 

            "Well I'll do it again. You'd have to lock me up to stop me." 

            "Don't tempt fate." Lucrezia commented dryly. 

            "Lu…" 

            Lucrezia sighed. "I'll talk to Zechs before they leave." 

            Hilde smiled and threw her arms around her older sister. "Thank you!" she then vaulted over the railing again. Picking up her skirts, she ran to find Duo or Quatre. Lucrezia shook her head, smiling. 

            "You hear that?" 

            Zechs sat in the vacant chair. "I did." he said. "She puts up a strong case. She's very much like her sister."

            Lucrezia looked at him. "What are we going to do with her?" 

            Zechs sighed. "I'll think about it." 

*  *  * 

            "What is it that you needed to tell me?" Mariemeia asked. Sercan walked over. Gently, he took her face in his hand and stared at her hard, for a long time. Finally he straightened and sighed. 

            "I am Lord Sercan, son of Lord Kemjini. When I was but a babe, my parents bethrothed me to the infant princess. That's why I was sent here." 

            "I'm engaged." Mareimeia blinked again. "Wonderful." 

            Sercan's lips tightened and Mariemeia realized what she had just said. 

            "Oh, I meant, I mean, it was a shock. Nothing against you, I like you-" 

            "You're rambling." he observed in that cool way of his. Mariemeia shut her mouth. 

            "Would you mind leaving?" she asked quietly. "I need to think. "

            "Of course" Sercan said, and begin to walk away, then stopped and turned. "I will see you at dinner?" 

            "Yes." she answered. Sercan nodded and left, leaving Mariemeia's head in a whirl of thoughts and emotions. 

*  *  * 

            Neither of them had spoken for a long time, but neither minded. Midii was still smiling. She liked Nanashi or Trowa, according to Catherine. For some reason, he made her feel secure and safe. She didn't fear him. 

            As for Trowa, he was slightly confused about the emotions this young woman stirred up in him. She seemed so delicate and fragile, yet so full of strength. Trowa was a rather with-drawn young man, and had avoided female companionship, much to his sister's distress. But for some reason, this simple farm girl seemed right. 

            "Boo!" Robert jumped out of a bush and promptly tackled Trowa's leg. "Got you!" 

            "Robert!" Midii scolded, feeling her cheeks redden again. Trowa held up a hand. 

            "It's all right." he smiled at Robert. "So you did. Good job." 

            Robert beamed at him and gave him an impromptu hug. "I like you." he said. "I'm glad you like my sister so much." 

            Midii stared at the little boy. Trowa quickly hid his embarrassment by standing and looking at the sky.      

            "It's getting kind of dark." he said. "We'd better go back in." he looked at Midii. "We can finish looking at the gardens tomorrow." 

            Middi smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." she admitted softly. Trowa took her hand. 

            "So would I." he answered. 

*  *  * 

            Quatre and the others were checking supplies and weapons. Dorothy and Une were standing together, conversing quietly, while Zechs and some of his household helped Duo and Dorco with their saddle bags. 

            Smiling, Lady Peacecraft came up, a young Elvish boy with her. Duo looked up and grinned. 

            "Hello!" he said cheerfully. The lad nodded and smiled. Duo did a double take. 

            "Hilde?" 

            Hilde laughed nervously, shyly touching her cropped head. "Do you like it?" she asked. 

            "It suits you." Duo commented. Hilde blushed slightly. 

            "You're almost set-" Zechs stopped, looked at Hilde, then sighed to himself. "You're almost ready to go." he finished quietly, then walked away. Hilde gave a sigh of relief. 

            "Calm down, Nataku." WuFei said quietly, then scowled at Deathscythe. The dragon took the hint and waddled off. 

            "She all right?" Sally asked. WuFei looked up and nodded. 

            "Take care of yourself, all right, 'fei?" she said. "I would like to see you come back in one piece preferably." 

            "I got that message." WuFei commented dryly. "Take care yourself, woman." 

            "I do have a name." Sally answered. "It wouldn't hurt you to say it." 

            WuFei's response was to snort and mount Nataku. Sally stepped back. 

            "Good –bye." 

            "Good-bye…Sally." Wufei muttered the last part and Sally smiled. 

            "Good-bye Quatre." Dorothy said. 

            "Good-bye." Quatre answered, mounting his own horse. He looked down at her and smiled gently. 

            "Take care, Dorothy." 

            She raised an eyebrow elegantly. "You're telling me to take care?" 

            Quatre smiled and shrugged. 

            "Take care yourself." She said. 

            Quatre nodded. "When Relena comes back, tell her hello for me and tell her that I miss her." 

            "I will." Dorothy whispered. There was a pause between them; each one wanting to say something but afraid too. Finally Dorothy stepped away from the horse to stand next to Une. Quatre's eyes followed her and they met each other's gaze briefly, before he turned and rode towards the rest of his company. 

*  *  * 

            "Something's been watching us." Trieze said softly. "What it is though has me mystified." 

            Rashid frowned. "My men report nothing, M'Lord." 

            Trieze sighed. "I guess I'm jumping at shadows, Rashid." He sighed. "I just wish I _knew_…" 

*  *  * 

            The woman's slim figure walked down the dark hallways, wandering in a virtual labyrinth of corridors, finally coming to the room she sought. There, huddled in the darkness was a foul creature. It was asleep and had been for many a century. The woman smirked, her dark eyes lighting up. It wouldn't sleep for long. 

*   *   * 

            That day, Quatre and his companions set out for the South. Meiran and Trowa began training an army to protect Cainterah, and Relena and Heero set out from the Dwarven Kingdom, heading for the Moutain Elves. Trieze and the Maguanacs still travled the desert. Only time would tell if their efforts were in vain. 

***************************************************************

Jaid: Hope you guys like! Sorry if there's typos. A steady diet of pain-killers, cough syrup, 7-up and crackers is not conducive to …uh, lost my train of thought. 

Naga: Here, have another 7-up. 


	11. First guardians found

Jade: Hey every body! Um, This isn't my best chapter; I'm having writer's block and am actually growing a little tired with this story. But I am going to finish it; I just hope it doesn't take 25 chapters ^__^ 

Jad & Naga: CRÈME SAVERS!!!!! 

Jaid: HEY! You were supposed to save some for me!!! 

Jad: Oops. 

Jaid: _

Mintika: Thanx! And to answer your question, I didn't hate Moulin Rouge, but some parts were just a little too weird for me. It was okay; I wouldn't mind seeing it again. 

Purple Ghost: Thanx for putting up my pics!! I did some pictures for the fic and she posted them. Go look at them and tell me what you think! It's my first time drawing anime, so I'm not so sure about them. And check out Purple Ghost's pic of Relena. 

************************************************************************

Chapter Ten 

            "Perfect, just perfect." Duo muttered. The sky thundered in response. Duo turned to Quatre and Dorco. 

            "What is it about you two and bad weather? I swear, every time we start out for somewhere it rains!" 

            "Why don't you try taking it like a man, Elf?" Wufei snapped. "I grow sick of your whining." 

            "Yeah, well you're no treat either." Duo retorted. 

            "But he has a point." Dorco commented. "We are sick of your whining." 

            "I didn't ask you." 

            "Hey, cut it out you three." Hilde admonished. "Arguing is not going to make the rain go away." 

            There was silence for a short time. Finally Duo couldn't take it. 

            "Hey, where are we going again?" he asked.

            "Cainterah. It's the closest. When we get there, we ask for any messages from Treize, then continue on to Levenah." Quatre answered from the front of the group. 

            "Oh." Duo said. Then after a few moments. "How long will it take to get there?" 

            "Too long." Dorco muttered. 

            "Hear, hear." Wufei agreed. 

            Duo blinked, then looked at Hilde. "I think I've just been insulted." 

            Hilde giggled. 

*  *  * 

            "How are they doing?" 

            Meiran turned to see Trowa. She sighed. 

            "Some do very well. Most…" she allowed her voice to trail off and beckoned to the line of "troops" who were attempting to learn how to throw spears. 

            "Point taken." Trowa said. "Ever thought of just teaching them archery?" 

            "They've got that down for the mot part." Meiran told him. "But other skills will be badly needed." She turned to him. "You're a warrior, you can help!" 

            "What?" Trowa looked surprised. 

            "You can help me teach them!" Meiran exclaimed. 

            "Uh, I'm not very good at that." Trowa said, backing away slightly. 

            "What is there to it?" Meiran countered. "You just need to show them what you know; guide them. It's not that hard. If I can do it, you can." 

            "Well," Trowa half turned to make sure he wasn't backing into something or some one, when there was a muffled squeak and two people fell in a heap. Mieran stood there amused, while Catherine (who was trying not to laugh) was trying to help both Midii and Trowa up. They finally were righted. Midii dusted off her pink dress, her face flushed. Trowa had an un-characteristic expression on his face. He looked at Midii, who was looking at anywhere but him. 

            _She looks very pretty with her face flushed._ he thought absently, then with a shock realized what had passed through his mind. 

            "Trowa, are you listening?" Catherine's voice shook him. 

            "What?" he said looking at her. 

            "Mieran was telling me that you volunteered to help her out." Catherine stated. 

            Trowa glared at the small warrior girl. She smirked. _Almost as if she planned that._ he thought, suspiciously. 

*  *  * 

            Darkness. Darkness everywhere. Mysterious, sinister voices whispered and he found himself turning, expecting an attack from any direction. He tried to force the darkness back, but it would not budge. Stopping, he heard laughter. 

            "Who is there?" he demanded. "Show yourself." 

            "You don't remember me?" the voice asked. "Such a shame. But we will renew our acquaintances soon." 

            "What do you mean?" his face darkened. 

            "_Alisqua._" The voice whispered. "Remember _Alisqua…_"

            His eyes snapped open and he sat up. 

*  *  * 

            "Did they listen?" 

            "Hn?" Heero turned. 

            "I asked if the Dark Elves had listened, Heero." Relena said. "You've been quiet all day; not that you usually aren't but you seem troubled." 

            Heero opened his mouth to speak. 

            "And don't," Relena stated. "Tell me I'm in over my head or that I will not understand. I'm much older than you are and I'm a wizard. I might not have seen much of this world, but I am by no means stupid or incapable of understanding." 

            There was a short pause. 

            "Nothing's wrong." Heero said. "I just want to get you back to where you belong." 

            Relena sighed. "Why don't you ever let someone be nice to you?" She asked. "You're always so defensive. You never let any of the other wizards get close to you, you don't even have any friends. Are all mortals like you? If they are, I pity such a cold race." 

            Heero just stared at her, then turned away and nudged Wing forward. 

            "So much for that." Relena murmured, following. 

*  *  * 

            Trieze rubbed his face as he stared over the desert; trying to make sense of the dream he had had. "Alisqua" the voice had said. Trieze closed his eyes, tried to concentrate. Something hung on the edge of his mind, but he couldn't place it at all. He sighed in frustration. He had to figure it out, somehow. 

*  *  * 

            Mariemeia looked slightly strained, Une thought. She and Sercan were leaving, heading for the Skye-borne capital, among the mountains. Une could hardly blame Mariemeia for looking strained and nervous. The girl was going to be a Queen, leading people in to battle, not to mention that she was engaged. Une glanced at Sercan. He seemed as calm as ever and she saw him place a hand on Mariemeia's shoulder as he gave her a slight smile. 

            "They're off then?" Dorothy said, coming up behind Une. Une nodded. 

            "I hope she'll be all right." The woman whispered. 

            "I'm sure she'll be fine." Dorothy said, then sighed. Une looked at her. 

            "What's wrong?" 

            "I'm feeling useless." Dorothy admitted. "Relena's off somewhere with that wizard, Hilde's with Quatre and I'm here. Doing nothing." 

            Une smiled slightly, and put an arm around the princess' shoulders. "I'm sure something for you to do will come up." 

*  *  * 

            There was a cry from somewhere outside the camp. Treize and Rashid wheeled their mounts around, only to see a dark shape coming closer. The two men drew their swords, while Rashid began to shout orders to his men. As the creature grew closer, a sense of foreboding drew itself tighter and tighter around Trieze's heart. 

            "What is that thing?" Abdul, one of the younger men of the tribe, shouted. 

            "Alisqua." Treize whispered. 

*  *  * 

            "Welcome!" King Servian greeted Heero and Relena. They answered in kind and were soon seated. 

            "I have a message from a Lord Chang Wufei. He says that He is going to Cainterah and from there, Levanah. He says that Heero Yuy must meet him there. The message sounded urgent." 

            Heero frowned. _What could have gotten Wufei so worked up?_ he wondered. He glanced at Relena and she looked back, then at the king. 

            "I suppose that he will have to leave as soon as possible." She said. 

            "M'Lord sounded very urgent." Servian agreed, looking solemn. 

            Heero stood. "I'll leave tomorrow then." Relena stood as well. The two bowed, thanked Servian for his hospitality, then left. 

*  *  *  

            Several weeks later, Quatre and his group arrived at Cainterah. Heero was fast following them. Relena, feeling a little miffed for being left behind, headed for home. 

*  *  * 

            "This is the capital, Hisdepah." Wufei told them. They had entered the borders of Cainterah a little over a week ago and had been riding hard since then. 

            "Do you think Trieze sent any messages?" Quatre asked. Wufei sighed and shrugged. 

            Approaching the Palace guard, Wufei dismounted and walked forward. He talked with the guard quietly, then turned and remounted Nataku. The gates were opened and they rode into the courtyard. 

            A line of men stood along one wall, practicing archery. A small, slender woman with long dark hair and eyes stood directing them. She was wearing a pale blue shirt with a high colloar and men's brown breeches. Although she carried a bow and had a quiver of arrows strapped to her back, she did not shoot. As they rode in, she looked up and smiled. 

            _"Ai, Ai! Xienen, Wufei!"_ she called. A hint of a smile appeared on Wufei's face as they stopped and dismounted. She ran over and hugged him enthusiastically. 

            "Meiran, I need to see the Queen." he said, deciding to skip introductions this time. 

            "She was expecting you. The eagles delivered a parchment from Treize yesterday morning and we've waiting ever since." Mieran said, looking at them all and smiling. "Come." 

*  *  * 

            Robert hummed to himself as he happily munched on a seed cake the cook had given him. Midii walked beside him, just to make sure he didn't get into trouble. 

            "Mi?" Robert said. 

            "Yes?" 

            "Can we go see Trowa?" 

            "Not right now, Rob." Midii said. "He's busy." 

            Robert sighed and was quiet for a few moments. 

            "Do you like him?" he finally asked. 

            "What?" Midii looked at him, slightly startled. 

            "Do you like him? Trowa?" Robert looked at her. "I like him." 

            "I like him too." Midii said. "He's been a good friend." 

            Robert nodded. 

            Voices ahead caused Midii to look up. "Come one, get out of the way Robert." she said, backing them against the wall. Meiran was guiding a group of people to the throne room it looked like. 

            "Hi, Midii!" Meiran cheerfully called as they passed. She paused. 

            "Would you mind telling Trowa that he and his group can take a break?" she asked. Midii shook her head. Meiran smiled again. 

            "Thank you." She turned to the others and motioned for them to follow her. Midii had a slight feeling of déjà vu as she saw two elves, one blonde, the other darker and the dwarf walking together. Shaking it off, she took Robert's hand and led him away. 

*  *  * 

            Wufei opened the scroll and quickly read Treize's letter. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

            "Just as I thought." he whispered. He looked up, staring at his companions. _Heero and myself are guardians, but who else?_ he thought. 

            "Quatre." he suddenly said. The blonde elf looked up. 

            "Yes?" 

            "Do any of you or anybody you know, do you have something like this?" Wufei undid the top button of his collar and pulled off a leather thong that had a green jewel dangling from it. 

            "I do." Duo said. "Never wear it though. He pulled out a leather strip as well, but the jewel was dark purple, almost black. 

            "So do I." Quatre answered. His jewel was white. Hilde shook her head and so did Dorco. 

            Wufei blew out a breath and leaned back in his chair. "So we're missing one." 

            "One what?" Hilde asked. 

            "One guardian." Wufei straightened. "I am a scholar of ancient prophecies. When this jewel was given to me by my father I naturally looked to see if there was any information on it. 

            "The guardians hold the elemental powers which ultimately drive the _Rinekin na Kamen_'s powers. There are five guardians; each with a jewel. When together, the powers combine and the _Rinekin na Kamen_ becomes stronger and more powerful than it is now." 

            "Kinda complicated." Duo commented. Wufei smiled tightly. 

            "It was supposed to be." he said. "Each of the jewels have different powers. Mine is _Lifthen_ Life. Heero Yuy, another wizard holds _Xenair_, Strength. The three we did not have were _Silvan_, Death;  _Narina_, Courage and _Vidanah_, purity." 

            "So how do we find the last guardian?" Duo asked. Wufei shrugged. 

            "Keep our eyes open." he guessed. "It might be under our noses as far as we know." 

***********************************************************************

Jaid: Okay, voting time! Please tell me who you would like to be holding the Courage stone. I was going to make it Trowa, but now I'm not so sure. 


	12. Guardians found

Jaid: Hello all! A new chappy. My writer's block is gone! YAY! 

Naga: It was the sugar. 

Jad: Yeah. 

Jaid: Thanx to Purple Ghost's cookies, I know can WRITE!!! YAY!! *dances around*

Jad: *sigh*Please read and review

Naga: *glares at Purple Ghost* See what you did? 

****************************************************************

Chapter Eleven 

            The great creature loomed before them, it's red eyes narrowing and it's tongue slipping in and out. Trieze felt a little relieved; it was only a dragon and being a powerful wizard, dragons were easily dealt with. Tightening his grasp on his staff, He was about to raise it when, 

            "WHERE IS THE ONE THEY CALL TRIEZE?" the dragon's voice boomed. Everyone froze and looked at the wizard. 

            "I am." he called. 

            "AH." the dragon bent closer to get a good look at him. "I SEE. THEY REALLY CALL A PUNY MAN LIKE YOU A WIZARD?"

            Everyone blinked. __

            "NO MATTER. WHAT WAS I HERE FOR?" the dragon scratched his head with his tail. "I HAD A MESSAGE FOR YOU. SOMETHING ABOUT THE CHAMBERS OF…WAIT THAT'S NOT RIGHT. MAYBE IT WAS…NO, THAT'S NOT IT EITHER. HALF A MOMENT, LET ME THINK." the dragon sat on it's haunches, still scratching it's head. The Maguanacs exchanged puzzled looks with each other and Treize turned to Rashid with a wry expression. 

            "I don't think it's going to hurt us." he commented. Rashid smiled. 

            "I don't think so either." he turned to his men and shouted for them to put there weapons away. "I suppose we'll set up camp; dawn's not to far off." he told Treize, the rode away. 

            "I'VE GOT IT!!!" the dragon roared, causing everyone nearby to duck for cover. "IT WAS ABOUT THE CIRCLE. NOW COME HERE, LITTLE MAN SO I CAN GIVE YOU THIS MESSAGE." 

            Trieze smiled wryly and motioned for Tallgeese to fly so that he was eye to eye with the great dragon. 

            "Might I inquire of you title, sir?" Trieze asked. He had a feeling this was not "Alisqua". 

            "OH, THEY CALL ME MORNREG. COULD NEVER FIGURE OUT WHY. IT MEANS EVIL SOMETHING OR OTHER. SUPPOSE MY PARENTS WERE STUCK USING A FAMILY NAME." the dragon, or Mornreg, answered. "BUT NOW FOR THIS MESSAGE." 

            "Dropping" his voice to a very dull roar, he "whispered": "The sorceress, Lady Une sends this message: Wait for the guardians, and search of the chambers of the Moon." 

            "Oh, thank you." Treize said, his mind working fast. Chambers of the Moon. Another thing that seemed so familiar, yet was so far out of mental reach. _It's like I have a blasted past life I can't remember anything about!_ He thought in frustration. 

            "WELL, I SUPPOSE I MUST BE OFF." Mornreg announced. "I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN, WIZARD! I WILL BE WATCHING." Then with a great flap of his black wings, he flew off into the sky. 

*  *  * 

            "So, there's five guardians, but you're missing one. Which leaves you in a bind because without the last guardian, you can't defeat the Xry, whom have been causing all the destruction?" Mieran tried to process everything in her mind. 

            Wufei nodded. "So, until we find the holder of the Courage stone, we're stuck. But I don't like leaving Treize in the South." 

            "But there isn't anything you can do." Meiran pointed out. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "But you just have to be patient." 

            Wufei stood. "But what happens if we wait too long? What if we wait, and then they manage to over come us?" 

            "We're searching everywhere we can, right now. And we've sent messages. All we can do is wait." 

            "Excuse me." 

            The cousins turned to see Trowa in the door way. 

            "Yes?" Wufei said. 

            "I believe you were looking for someone with a red stone known as Narina, Courage." 

            "Yes." 

            Trowa nodded and stepped aside. There stood Midii, looking for all the world, as if she just wanted to sink into the floor. 

*  *  * 

            "You have been having dreams again, then?" Une asked. 

            "More then ever." Dorothy said. She and Une were in the library. It was raining outside. "And they keep getting darker every night." 

            Une looked at the fire which crackled cheerfully in the grate. "Do you think it's the same as last time?" 

            "Maybe." Dorothy's voice shook a little. "I hope to the heavens it's not!" 

            Une looked at her sharply. Dorothy was gazing at the fire now too. Une looked at the Elvish maiden with an almost motherly gaze. From the day the two had met, Une had taken the girl under her wing. She had reminded Une of herself and Dorothy had been so different from every one around her. Her parents loved her, but they never quite fully understood their daughter. 

            "Are you all right, Dorothy?" 

            "I don't know." Dorothy answered in a low voice. She didn't not meet Une's gaze. 

            "Are the dreams really that bad?" 

            Dorothy nodded. Une leaned back and sighed. 

            "I see." was all that she said. 

            "I hate this." Dorothy whispered. "Why did I have to be cursed with this?" 

            "Some people would say that it is a blessing." Une said quietly. 

            Dorothy looked at her. "Well, it's not." She stood quickly and left the room. 

*  *  * 

            "That woman?" Wufei blinked. Midii's cheeks reddened, and Mieran smacked his arm. 

            "My name is Midii Une." she said, lifting her chin a bit. Wufei walked up and stared down at her. She felt a little nervous; actually she felt a lot nervous until she felt Trowa's hand on her shoulder. 

            "The necklace was from my mother." she said quietly, slipping it over her head. "My father gave it to me after she died." She handed it to the young wizard. He took it and held the blood red stone in his hand.

            "I see." he handed it back to her. "Then you will be coming with us. Excuse me." he left the room. Meiran shrugged at them, then followed. Midii walked over to a vacant chair and sat down. Trowa's eyes followed her. She looked up at him. 

            "Who's going to take care of Robert if I'm gone?" she asked tearfully. Trowa came and sat next to her. 

            "Don't worry." he said. Midii looked at him, and gave a small, watery smile. 

*  *  * 

            "You're going?" Catherine asked, turning to her brother. "But who's going to help me here?" 

            "Meiran will be here." Trowa told her. "Cathy, listen, I need to go." 

            "Because of Midii?" Catherine asked. 

            "I never said that." Trowa turned and leaned against the stone window sill, looking out at the Palace gardens. 

            "She's a very nice girl." Catherine said in a low voice. "I don't blame you for wanting to help protect her." 

            Trowa didn't answer. Catherine put a hand on his arm. 

            "Trowa." 

            He looked at her. 

            "Just promise me that you will keep yourself safe too." 

            "I promise." he said. Catherine smiled and squeezed his arm, then walked away, rather quickly. Trowa turned back to the window. He could see to of the Elves there, one fair haired, the other with hair as black as night. They were laughing and their golden voices floated upwards. The blonde one looked up, caught him staring and smiled. Trowa smiled hesitantly back, then withdrew. Truning, he walked towards the door, and left the room. 

*  *  * 

            "Robert." Midii said gently. The little boy looked up from the hole he was digging. Midii smiled somewhat wryly; the head gardener was not going to appreciate the numerous holes in the flower beds. 

            "Rob, come out of there. How many times have I told no digging? You'll get into trouble." she laughed as she brushed the dirt off him. He looked up and smiled at her and she felt something in her throat catch. Midii knelt so that she was eye level with him. 

            "Robert, I have something to tell you." she whispered. 

            "Daddy's comin' back?" he said hopefully. Midii shook her head. 

            "No, sweetie, Daddy's not coming back. Ever. I told you that." 

            "I know." Robert looked down. "But I miss him. And Aiden and Eli, too." 

            "I miss them too Rob, but look you've got to listen to me." 

            He looked at her. Midii took a breath. 

            "Robert, I might have to go away soon." 

            Fear showed his in gray eyes. "Where? Are you coming back?" 

            "I don't know." Midii said slowly. "Remember Mama?" 

            The boy nodded. 

            "Remember the special necklace she had? With the pretty stone?" 

            Robert nodded again. 

            "Well, the necklace is very, very special. So special, that some people need it." 

            "So why don't you just give it to them?" Robert asked. 

            "It's not like that, honey. I have to be where the necklace needs to be. It's very important." 

            "Why?" 

            Midii sighed. How did one explain things such as Evil and war to a little child who had seen little of such things? 

            "Remember, when the farm burned? And we found Aiden in the tree?" 

            Robert swallowed and nodded. 

            "Well, you don't want that to happen to other little boys, do you?" 

            Robert shook his head. 

            "Then I need to go." Midii her hand on his cheek. "Do understand, Rob?" 

            Sniffing, the boy nodded. 

            "Good." Midii dropped her hand, and was about to get up, when with a choked sob, the boy threw himself at her and hugged her around the neck tightly. 

            "No! I don't understand! I don't want you to go!" 

            "Robert, please." Midii's tears where flowing. "I don't want to go either, but I have too." 

            "Take me too!" he begged. 

            "I can't." 

            "Why!?" 

            "Because it's too dangerous. You have to stay here with Miss Catherine and be good." 

            "I don't want to be good. I wanna come with you. Don't leave me, Midii!!!" he wailed, tightening his hold. 

            "I don't want leave you, but I have to go. Robert, you have to understand, if I don't go, more little boys won't have their Daddies anymore, don't you see?" 

            Robert sniffed and stepped back. "You will come back?" he hiccupped. 

            "I'll try." she whispered. 

            Robert sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Promise." 

            "I promise to come back." Midii whispered. Robert swallowed, and gave her another hug. 

            "I love you." he sobbed. 

            "I love you too, Rob." Midii said. They parted and Midii stood up, sniffing. 

            "I leave in the morning." she told him. "But we can still play tonight, okay?" 

            Robert nodded and they walked the garden, hand in hand. 

*  *  *  

            Midii looked back at the castle. 

            "You all right?" Trowa asked. Midii turned her head to look at him. She took a breath, puffing a little cloud of mist into the freezing morning air. 

            "I'll be fine." she lied. Trowa nodded, understanding. 

            "Why am I always stuck behind him?" Dorco demanded loudly. 

            "Because, Sandrock has refused to carry you further until you apologize." Quatre answered, smiling, stroking the palomino's sandy mane. 

            "Damn fool of a horse." Dorco muttered as Hilde helped him mount up behind Duo. Sandrock put his ears forward and shook his head, snorting. Quatre laughed. 

            _"Eh, Sonapha, Sandrock. Cameen taylar sii cobeltee." _he said. The horse seemed to calm down somewhat. Duo looked at him in confusion, while Hilde met his eyes, and shook her head, smiling. 

            "Shall we start?" Wufei asked. He had tied his hair back, Midii noticed. It made his already sharp features stand out even more; he almost looked hawklike. Heero was next to him; the wizard had arrived last night and had refused to waste another day.

            "Please." Duo said. "The sooner we go, the sooner we can stop and I can get rid of the baggage." 

            "Who are you calling baggage, Elf?" 

            "The lump that's riding behind me." 

            "Well, this baggage would like to teach you a lesson…" 

            "Let's just go." Quatre said to Wufei. "They'll be doing that for quite sometime." 

*  *  * 

            The two black creatures, grinning horribly, tossed the old man down on the ground. Their leader, a woman, pale with blood red lips, smiled cruelly. 

            "So we meet again after all this time." she said. 

            Jaris shook his head to clear it, then his eyes narrowed. "You." He hissed. The woman's smile became bigger. 

            "Who else did you expect?" 

            "Why have you come back?" Jaris demanded. The woman snapped her fingers and on of the creatures hit the old man in the face, hard enough to draw blood. 

            "I will be asking the questions." she said. "And you _will_ be answering them." 

************************************************************************

Jaid: A cliffhanger! Don't you just love them? 

Jad: No. 

Jaid: Come on, don't be such a-oh wait. AHH! I'm missing Ed, Edd, and Eddy! Must watch TV! *runs from the room*

Jad: Uh, buy you guys. -__-; 

Naga: -__-; 

(Well, technically, Trowa did win by a very large amount, but I dunno. Midii seemed like a better choice. IT WAS ALL NAGA'S FAULT! I SWEAR. Ahem. Anyway, that thing Quatre says in Elvish is basically: Don't worry Sandrock, he is just jealous or 'in awe of you'. Ok, tell me what you think! And did anybody see my pics? Here's the link again: 

http://leihitomi.tripod.com/circle_of_the_moon_fanpics/ Plz check 'em out and tell me what you think!!!) 


	13. Things are starting to roll

Jaid: New chapter for you guys! 

Naga: *is counting some bills* 

Jad: What's that?

Naga: *hides money* It's nothing! 

Jad: *lowers voice* Have you been taking bribe money again? 

Naga: Shut it, Elf. 

Jaid: What are you guys talking about? 

Jad: Oh nothing! 

Naga: Let's do the story…

(Iris Omega, what's wrong with inu-washa calling me Jaid? I prefer to be called that. Go easy on him.)

********************************************************************

Chapter Twelve 

            "Here, stand like this." Quatre demonstrated. Midii frowned, then tried to imitate the Elf. 

            "Put your left foot out a little bit more; you'll be using it for support." Quatre directed. "There, now keep your left arm extended. Good." 

            "I'm not sure this is a good idea." Midii commented nervously. 

            "You've got to learn to defend yourself somehow." Quatre told her. Gently, he came behind her and held her left arm with one hand, while the other took her right hand and guided the bow string. 

            "Pull back like I showed you, aim and then let the arrow fly." he said, withdrawing. Midii took a breath, then biting her tongue, she drew back on the string again and let the arrow go. It missed the makeshift target Quatre had set up. 

            "Try again." he said patiently. Midii took another arrow and strung it. She missed the next three times, all the arrows hitting the ground next to the target. In despair, Midii turned to Quatre, who was smiling. 

            "You've got a good grouping." he said. 

            "I didn't hit the bloody thing once!" Midii cried. "I was aiming for the target, not the ground." 

            "Mabye you just need a little help with hand and eye coordination." Quatre suggested. "You can't just aim with your eye; you have to aim with your arm too." He handed her another arrow. "Try again." 

            Midii sighed and took the arrow. She strung it, then paused as she made sure her arm lined up with what her eye was watching, then let the arrow fly. It flew, barely hitting the top of the target. 

            "You just need to practice." Quatre said, patting her back. "You did well for a beginner." 

            Midii smiled shakily back and went to help him pick up arrows. 

*  *  * 

            "Dorothy?" Relena looked around for her sister. In the distance, she heard the Elvish soldiers practicing. It was war, and they would be joining the Skye-borne in Cainterah, to march to Suul'mor'doth. Relena frowned, pausing, then climbed over a ledge of rocks, careful of her dress. Reaching the top, she stood and walked to the other side. Dorothy stood there, shooting her bow. Relena watched her for a moment. Dorothy was fast, she barely stopped to aim, yet all her arrows hit the target true and hard. 

            "Dorothy." Relena called. The other woman stopped and looked up.        

            "Father wants to see you." Relena told her. 

            "I'm coming." Dorothy said. Relena nodded and turned. 

*  *  * 

      "You wanted me, Father?" Dorothy said. The Lord of Sank stood, at the balcony, his back to his daughter. The deep red of his robe contrasted darkly with the pale gray stones and green leaves around him. Dorothy heard a waterfall in the distance. 

      "Come here, Dorothy." Zechs said, without turning. Dorothy walked over, so that she was side by side with her father. He turned towards her and put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her for a very long time. 

      "Dorothy." he said quietly. 

      "Father." She answered. Zechs looked down. 

      "I think you know, that you are heir to this kingdom?" he said. Dorothy nodded. 

      "And you know that I have never had a son." 

      Dorothy nodded again, wondering where he was going with this. 

      "I know that you are an excellent archer; you almost surpass the Wood Elves in that skill." Zechs went on. Dorothy smiled slightly. 

      "I guess, what I'm trying to get at is, that since you are my eldest child-" he broke off with a sigh. "Do you think you could lead a company of archers into battle?" 

      Dorothy blinked. "What?" 

      Zechs repeated what he had said. 

      "Yes, I could do that." Dorothy answered. "But-" 

      "Why?" Zechs turned towards the balcony railing again. "Because I think that the warrior's blood runs true in you, Dorothy. I would not ask Relena to do this; I know she wouldn't be able too. I'm going to need help; Sanq has not fought for a long time. Few here have learned arts of war; even those that did learn have let themselves become lax." 

      He was quiet for a few moments. 

      "Also, if we go, I think you would be happier there than here." 

      Dorothy looked at him confused. Zechs met her eyes and suddenly she understood. 

      "I was to understand that you did not approve of him?" She raised an eyebrow. Zechs looked away. 

      "Maybe I have changed my mind over the last thirty years." He said quietly. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Think about it; do not give me your answer lightly." 

      Zechs left the room Dorothy leaned on the balcony, looking at the river below. She had been very lax if Une and her father had seen it. Had he noticed? Had Relena? Dorothy's shoulders slumped slightly as she tried to think. 

*  *  * 

      "How did the lesson go?" Trowa asked. Midii looked at him glumly. 

      "Awful." she said. "I can't aim." 

      Trowa smiled slightly. "Maybe you would do better with a sword." 

      "Perhaps." she answered softly. 

      "Duo." Quatre said. The other Elf looked up. 

      "Yes?" 

      Quatre sat down next to him. "I was wondering, when we first met, you said you were in exile. What for?" 

      Duo sighed. "Well, you sure go for the heavy stuff." He looked at his friend. "Tell you what, you tell me why you were exiled, and I'll tell you why I was." 

      Quatre nodded. "Fair enough." 

      Duo blew out a breath. "I was exiled because I would not hold to the teachings of my people." He looked at Quatre. "They were twisted and bitter and I saw that. I didn't want to end up that way, but it seemed everyone was against me. Nobody saw anything wrong with how we lived. I couldn't do it. I couldn't live in hatred and bitterness for eternity. I ended up causing a bunch of trouble which led to me getting kicked out basically." Duo was quiet for a little while. "Sometimes I miss it; I mean that's where my family is. But I couldn't go back and I can't talk to them; they refuse to understand." 

      Quatre put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I am sorry." he said. Duo shrugged and grinned. 

      "Your turn." he said. 

      Quatre looked down. "My exile was more of self-imposed than anything. A little over thirty years ago; my kingdom was attacked. Srych and several other dark things surprised us; they managed to break into our fortress and wreak havoc." Quatre blew out a breath and looked at the sky. "I remember running to the throne room, after hearing noises outside." 

      "What's happened?" Quatre asked. "What's going on?" Renin turned and scowled at him. 

_      "Go back, Quatre. You're too young for this." he said. Quatre's jaw tightened and he asked again. _

_      "What is going on?" His voice was steely. Neefan looked warily at Renin, who turned away, then Neefan looked back at Quatre. _

_      "They've broken through somehow. Go find mother and the girls and get them to a safe place. Hurry!" _

      Quatre nodded and took off at a run.

      "I managed to find my sisters and get them into an underground hide-away that we had. I went back to find my mother, but no matter where I looked, she wasn't there. I grew desperate. I had never fought before and I got scared as I heard enemies coming closer. I ended up stumbling into a room full of them. My mother and a few others were there. They took us prisoner." Quatre paused. Duo looked at him worriedly. 

"For close to a month, they kept six of us. Several they killed; but not my mother and I. They knew who we were." Quatre swallowed. "For a month, all I knew was pain, fear and darkness. My mother could only take so much; she died only a day before help came. By that time I was so delirious and weak, I could not discern reality from nightmare. I physically re-covered rather quickly, but mentally and emotionally…" he shook his head. "The nightmares still haunt me." 

      Duo looked confused. "So why did you leave?" 

      Quatre sighed and rolled up his right sleeve. From his shoulder to his elbow, a hideous scar, probably from an untreated burn was there, marring the Elf's pale flesh. Duo winced, in spite of himself. 

"I have many more like this, all over my body. When I was rescued, they tell me I was a mere bag of broken bones, bruises and cuts." Quatre rolled the sleeve back down. "My people have two outstanding faults; and that is pride and a suspicious nature. We cannot easily stand things that are marred or hideous." Quatre paused again. "I…I had some trouble with those in the court. Slights, things like that. Besides which, for some reason, Renin blamed me for our mother's death. I have never felt so guilty and so alone in all my life. So I left. I wandered for a long time. After a encounter with srych, I was wounded and collapsed near Dorco's clan's dwelling. He found me and took me in and since then has never left my side." Quatre looked at the dwarf and smiled. "Never have I found a truer friend." 

      Duo blew out a breath. "And I thought I had it bad." Quatre laughed. 

      "I guess we all do." 

      "Quite a story." 

      Both looked behind them. Heero sat there. Quatre looked at him warily; seldom was a mortal able to take an Elf, much less two, by surprise. Heero met his gaze. 

      "And what did Relena think?" he asked. 

      Quatre looked down. "She was willing to help me; but staying in Sank was just as bad as staying in the Golden Wood." he looked down. "I dare say she would have followed me if I had asked her. But I didn't have the heart too." 

      Heero looked at him for a long time. "Perhaps you were wise." he said. 

      "I hope that I was." 

      Duo looked at them, then stood. "I'm going to go find Hilde." he walked away. Quatre looked at the wizard. 

      "Do you care for her?" 

      Heero shot him an incredulous look. 

      "It is easy, you know. Relena is very sweet-tempered; she has easily won over many a heart. Has she won over yours as well?" 

      "Why do you ask?" Heero said. Quatre shrugged. 

      "I don't know." There was a long silence. "I am just not sure of myself anymore. Perhaps I never was." He stood and walked away. Heero watched him go in silence. 

*  *  * 

      Next day, the group began to move forward. Wufei led on Nataku, holding his staff in one hand. Hilde and Duo followed, Dorco riding behind Duo. Then Midii and Trowa, followed by Quatre. Heero brought up the rear on Wing. For several days, they traveled quietly. It rained again, much to Duo's discomfort. Midii got better with a bow and Trowa taught her a little with the sword, but he never let the young woman out of his sight. 

      Tensions ran high, especially as they neared Sedenah, where Trieze was. 

      "We're close." Wufei said one night, as they camped. "We should find Treize by tomorrow." 

      "And then what?" Hilde asked.

      Wufei shrugged, looking into the fire. Heero looked at her, then at Quatre. The two of them seemed more jumpy than usual; even he had a some sort of premonition of danger. He turned to his fellow wizard. 

      "Is it me, or has something been growing on your mind lately?" he asked. Wufei looked at him. 

      "I don't know. I thought it was just stress; we have had a lot to deal with lately." 

      "Not really; we've only been attacked once." Heero watched the country around them anxiously. "That makes me nervous. It's been too quiet. And I think the Elves are edgy tonight; I don't like that either." 

      Wufei sighed. "Well, there's not much we can do-" he was cut off by a cry from Hilde. Wufei was about to ask what was wrong, when he felt it. A dark ominous presence. Heero was already on his feet, sword drawn. 

      "What's wrong?" Midii whispered. Quatre looked at her, his face composed but pale. 

      "Xry." he answered. "They've found us." 

*  *  * 

      Catherine watched as the armies amassed. A small contingent of dwarves had come, so had a small army of Wood and Mountain Elves. Sanq had sent a small army as well. Ronan and what was left of Levenah's army had gathered. 

      "We should have quite an impressive force when the Skye-borne arrive." Meiran commented, walking up behind her. "My people may be able to send a small force as well." 

      Catherine turned. "Good." she looked back out at the fires and torches the armies had made. "Meiran, I have a favor to ask you." 

      "Yes?" 

      "Would you consider leading us into battle?" Catherine looked at her. "I am no warrior." 

      Meiran smiled and bowed. "I would be honored, Highness." 

      Catherine smiled back. "Thank you." she whispered. 

*  *  * 

      "You all right?" Sercan asked. Mariemeia looked up and nodded. 

      "I'll be fine." she breathed, trying to adjust her black and red armor. Sercan's was dark blue. He placed a hand on her shoulder. 

      "Mareimeia," he said. She looked up at him. 

      "Be careful."      

      "I will." she promised, putting a hand on top of his. "Just as long as you're careful too." 

      Sercan smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "We'll both be careful. I still want to marry you, you know." 

      Mariemeia blushed. "Yeah, me too." 

      "Ahem." 

      The two jumped apart as Sercan's father, Lord Kemjini came over. Like his son, he was dressed in dark blue armor. Sercan looked very much like him, only had blonde hair where his father's was black. 

      "Sorry to interrupt." Kemjini said, wearing the soft smile he often had. "But I think the General needs to talk to you, Highness." 

      Mariemeia smiled and nodded. She squeezed Sercan's hand before leaving. Kemjini noticed and also noticed the look on his son's face as he watched the young queen leaved. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to walk away. 

*  *  * 

      "Soon." Une breathed, her eyes closed. "Very soon." she opened them again and looked at Dorothy. 

      "You'll be all right?" 

      Dorothy nodded. "I'm fine. You should be more worried about Relena; she's the one going with you into Suul'mor'doth." 

      "I know." Une hesitated, then hugged the young woman. "Don't do anything rash, and don't give up hope. There's always a chance." 

      Dorothy returned the hug. "I know, I know." she answered. 

******************************************************************

Jaid: I think this is only going to go on for a few more chapters. 

Naga; That's what you said last time. And look what happened; we got twenty-five bloody chapters. 

Jaid: Naga….

Naga: I'm quiet, I'm quiet!!! 

Jaid: Anyways, sorry this isn't my best work; I'm exhausted-

Naga: You spent the morning in a movie theater. 

Jaid: Naga…

Naga: Watching Lord of the Rings again. 

Jaid: Okay, that's it! You are officially outside until Legolas comes home! 

Naga: Always hiding behind the husband…


	14. The Attack

Jaid: *crawls out, looking ashamed* Yes, I know. Two weeks and not one update. *cringes* I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY!! I just had the worst bit of writer's block ever! But hopefully we'll be moving along faster now. 

Naga: Hopefully she says. 

Jaid: -__- Care to explain that remark…?

*****************************************************************

Chapter Thirteen 

            The company stood, tense, as the high pitched wails of the Xry met their ears. Wufei and Heero stood in the front, staffs and swords in hand. Midii, Quatre, and Hilde had out their bows, Trowa had his sword, Duo his scythe and Dorco his axe. Deathescythe sat cocking his head to one side and Nataku had her fangs bared. The waiting seemed endless. Midii felt her hands shaking. Trowa put a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed slightly, then gave him a weak smile. He smiled back. 

            Then the Xry came. There was only a few of them, but they were incredibly hard to kill. Arrows gone, Hilde and Quatre used their daggers as best they could, but Midii was pretty much helpless. One of the shadow demons reared up in front of her, his liquid black body waving like a snake's and his eyes gleaming red. Midii closed her eyes and cried out, put her hands in front of her. Through the closed lids, she could discern a bright light, heard a high pitched wail and then a hissing sound. Peeking one gray eye open, she saw that the demon was gone. 

            _What did I do?_ she thought numbly. 

            "Midii, look out!" Trowa pushed her to the ground, fighting off another Xry that had been about to pounce on her. Midii's mind was racing. 

            _The jewel? Maybe. But how do I make it do that again? _ Midii stood, closed her eyes and stuck out her right hand. 

            _Please._ she mentally begged. _Work. Save us. _As if the jewel had heard her, it began to glow with a red fire, beginning to float a little in the air. A beam of red energy shot out and hit the Xry Trowa had been trying to kill. He jumped back in surprise as the creature he had been fighting was reduced to a small mound of ashes. He looked back, as Midii opened her eyes. Her face was pale and strained, but she looked incredibly pleased with herself. 

            "What-?" Trowa looked at her in confusion. 

            "I did it." Midii whispered, then promptly collapsed. Trowa sprang forward and caught her, gently lowering her to the ground. He looked up. Quatre was helping support Duo, who had a wound in his side. Hilde's face had been cut and the blood was pouring down her cheek and neck. Heero and Wufei looked fine; Heero didn't even seem tired. Trowa frowned. 

            "Where's the dwarf?" he asked. Quatre looked away, his eyes filling with tears. Duo looked grim as he sank to the ground in a sitting position. 

            "I see." Trowa said quietly. He looked back at Midii, cradled in his arms. Wufei knelt next to her. 

            "What happened?" he asked. 

            "I don't know." Trowa told him. "All I know is that Midii was behind me, while I was fighting a Xry and then next minute a beam of red light hits the demon, consumes it and burns it into ashes." 

            "Red?" Wufei raised an eyebrow and gently lifted the red stone. He frowned, then looked at Trowa. "She'll be fine I think, she just needs to rest." So saying, he stood and helped Duo care for his wound. Quatre and Hilde had gone to bury Dorco properly. 

*  *  * 

            They had been flying all night. Normally, the Skye-borne used their own wings to travel, but because of the distance, they used mounts. Mariemeia was leading them. She looked back at their army and bit her tongue. Turning back around, she hoped that the nervousness and fear she felt was not echoed on her face. 

            Sercan flew next to her, his eyes closed. She wondered what he was thinking. Sometimes Sercan could be very difficult to read. He opened one eye and smiled at her. Mariemeia smiled back and looked ahead. 

            "Do you see it, Highness?" Juni, a general asked. "Do you see the city?" 

            Mariemeia looked, then smiled. "Yes! Yes, I do." She blinked. "It's beautiful." she whispered. 

            Against the hilly, vibrantly green ground was a city made of stone, white stone clean and pure. She could also see the camps, reminding her of the upcoming fight. Mariemeia's face hardened slightly. She would not fail her people, she would not fail her father. 

*  *  * 

            Dorothy wore a simple green dress and cloak as she walked through camp. When in battle, she would dress as a man, complete with armor, but for now, propriety demanded that she wear women's clothing, however simple. 

            Relena walked beside her, in her dark grayish blue overdress which served as a cloak as well. It was her favorite garment, durable without looking awful and awkward, and something that required no cloak. 

            "Dorothy?" Relena finally said. Her sister glanced at her. Relena stopped walking and looked down. 

            "I need to ask you something." she said quietly. Dorothy cocked her head, her inquistive look encouraging Relena to continue. The said maiden sighed. 

            "What would you do, if you were suddenly very unsure of your feelings for someone you thought you had feelings for?" 

            Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "You're not being very clear." 

            Relena sighed again, and began to walk. Dorothy stepped in beside her. 

            "I don't know, Dorothy. I'm just so unsure of things right now." she said quietly. 

            "Unsure of what?" 

            Relena stopped again and faced her sister. "I'm not sure about me and Quatre anymore. We've both changed so much in thirty years. I care for him still, but…oh I don't know!" There was a note of helplessness in her voice. Dorothy blew out a breath, wondering what to say. 

            "Someone else?" she asked. "The wizard?" 

            Relena's cheeks grew faintly red. She nodded unsurely. "I don't know what it is, but he…there's something...." her shoulders slumped. "I don't know." 

            Dorothy put a hand under her chin and lifted Relena's face to face hers. "You'll make the right decision, I'm sure. You have a good heart" Dorothy told her, trying to smile. Relena's eyes seem to clear. She smiled and hugged her sister. 

            "Thank you." she said softly. Dorothy didn't answer; she was too busy wondering why she wanted to cry. 

*  *  * 

            The other Generals were looking at Meiran in shock. She knew what they were thinking; would this slip of a girl really lead this great force to victory against the Xry? She couldn't answer that question; all she could do was try to convince them to trust her. 

            _After all._ she thought. _It's not as if I'm the only female leader._ The Skye-borne were led by a Queen; the Elvish Princess of Sanq was a leading a regiment and Meiran had spotted several female dwarf captains. 

            Meiran lifted her chin and looked at the others seated there. She met Catherine's eyes. The Queen was seated at the other end of the table. Catherine smiled brightly and encouragingly. Meiran smiled slightly and then addressed the group. 

            "I suppose we should get down to business." she said softly. There was a slight rustling as maps were brought out and plans laid. 

*  *  * 

            Une walked silently by herself. She was dressed in silvery gray as always, her long brown hair unbound. Her sandaled feet made barely a sound as she strode through the camp. Stopping, she looked up at a brilliant star, and swallowed to keep the tears away. 

            _I'll see him again._ she thought. _Please stay safe._

            Leagues away, a man looked at the same star and prayed for the safety of his daughter…and his beloved lady. 

*  *  * 

            Midii moaned slightly and opened her eyes. The sky was moving. And her breath came out in steam in the early morning light, yet she was warm. Blinking, she moved her head, and met Trowa's eyes. 

            "You're awake." he said in his low, calm voice. Midii nodded, a bit dazedly. Trowa had her on his horse, arms supporting her, even as he held the reins. 

            "What happened?" she asked. 

            "You fainted." he said, a hint of a smile showing. Midii blushed. 

            "Oh." Midii looked in front of her. Hilde turned, smiled and then waved cheerfully. Midii smiled back. 

            "I see your doing well." another voice said. Midii looked to the right to see Quatre. 

            "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired." she answered. Quatre nodded and smiled, but there was a hooded look to his face; a sadness. Midii frowned, then realized someone was missing. She looked at Quatre with a stricken face, but he did not look at her again. Instead, he spurred his head ahead slightly, where he was alone. 

*  *  * 

            The older man, Jaris, was barely alive. His captor stared at him, her cold expression never changing. 

            "You know," she said idly. "I was always taught to respect my elders. Too bad that you're so stubborn. This is wouldn't have happened if you were ready to cooperate." 

            Jaris kept himself from shooting her a withering look. He hurt enough as it was.

            "They tell me that you are still unwilling." she continued. "Such a shame. You could have died in your bed old man, instead of spending your last few days in torment." 

            "As if they wouldn't have been." Jaris muttered. "Not with you the leader of the world." 

            The woman turned, a cold fire burning in her eyes. "Yes, that might have been awful, wouldn't it? Or maybe not. Too bad you won't live to see the truth." 

            With that, the woman left, leaving Jaris in the inky blackness again. 

*  *  * 

            The woman quietly entered the chamber. The creature she had uncovered was still in hibernation. All around her Xry flitted to and fro, eerily silent as they went about their tasks.  She walked towards the crystal chamber that had imprisoned it for a millennia. She placed a hand on the clear prison, fascination making her face almost likeable. A cold blue light emanated from the huge crystal, making look almost ice like. Inside, the creature twitched, then relaxed. The woman smiled. 

            _Soon, _she thought. _Soon you will be released. _

*  *  * 

"You'd think we'd be there by now." Duo murmured. Everyone looked at him. 

            "Oh, I said that out loud, huh?" he said sheepishly. Wufei sighed and rolled his eyes, while Heero and Trowa exchanged mutual looks. Hilde and Midii grinned at each other. Quatre smiled slightly, but since the hood of his cloak was up, no one saw. 

            "Well," Duo continued. "Since we're on the subject-" 

            "Let's not start that again." Wufei said. 

            "When are we going to get there?" Deathscythe asked. It was too much; Hilde and Midii let loose a torrent of giggles. Even Heero smirked. Duo shook his head, then pulled back to ride next to Quatre. 

            "You okay?" he asked. Quatre looked at him. 

            "It's hard." The Wood Elf admitted. "He was my only companion for nearly three decades." 

            Duo nodded. "Yeah." They both were silent for a little while. 

            "Think we'll succeed?" He finally broke the silence. Quatre sighed. 

            "I don't know."  

*  *  * 

            "We're moving out tonight." 

            The news spread quickly throughout the camps, as Sally quickly found out. She was dressed in her pale blue robes, a grayish-green cloak around her shoulders. It was early morning and the air was heavy with mist and fog. Hastily she walked to a tent, then pausing, raised her voice. 

            "Une?" she called. "It's Sally. I need to speak with you." 

            "Enter." a voice answered. Sally lifted a flap and walked in. Une was sitting on a raised cot, buckling a gauntlet. She looked up. Sally raised a questioning eyebrow. 

            "I have not worn it for a while." Une said softly, as she stood. In the lamplight, the thick leather breastplate and gauntlets shone, their beaded edges shining softly. The rest of Une's costume was simple. 

            "I didn't even know you kept it." Sally said, smiling. 

            "As a reminder." Une sighed, then parted her hair and began to braid it. Sally came over and helped. 

            "You didn't have to give up your position, you know." Sally commented after a little while. "You were sorely missed…especially by Treize." 

            "I know." Une said quietly. "I've always known. But I couldn't trust myself. And then, it was just easier to be alone." 

            "Well," Sally answered, helping Une pin her hair up. "I can understand that. But still, I think you hurt him by not coming back." 

            Une stood and buckled a sword to her side. She looked at Sally, her brown eyes sad. "I did what I thought was best. There may still be time for us." She turned and walked to the exit of the tent. 

            "Is that why your helping Dorothy?" Sally asked. "To make sure she doesn't make the same mistake?" 

            Une swallowed and turned. "I suppose so. But was what happened really a mistake?" 

            "I think it was." Sally admitted. "And now the whole situation is being played out again. Only this time it's Quatre, Dorothy and Relena." 

            Une thought for a moment. For a minute, Sally realized how much more delicate and older the woman seemed in her soft gray dress and her hair down. Now, with armor and her hair up, she looked every bit a hardened warrior. 

            "I just hope I can guide her." Une said. "But I'm going to be with Relena, so…" 

            "Would I watch over Dorothy?" Sally finished. She smiled. "As much as I'm able." 

            Une smiled back. "Thank you." 

********************************************************************

Jaid: I know, not much excitement. It'll get better! I hope…

Naga: *evil grin* Oh it will. It will. *cackles* 

Jad & Jaid: O__O 


	15. Things are really getting difficult for ...

Jaid: Hey guys! New chappy and it's a little longer this time! 

Naga: *flatly* Yay. 

Jaid: Naga, there are days…

**********************************************************************

Chapter Fourteen

            "I don't like this." Duo muttered. Wufei rolled his eyes at Heero, who smirked. Quatre came up to stand next to Duo. They looked down at the rocky, bare ground. Midii came up. She looked towards the dark mountain range, and the beginning of the desert beyond. She swallowed. Quatre put a hand on her shoulder. 

            "You'll be all right." he said softly. Midii looked at him and he smiled. 

            "Will we?" she asked, looking back at the mountain. A dark cloud of fog clouded up the sky above it. 

            "Boy, you're really nervous aren't you?" Duo inquired. Midii shot him a look. 

            "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. 

            "Uh…." Duo rolled his eyes back. "Good point. I'll have to think about that." 

            Midii couldn't help but smile. Duo grinned. 

            "I'm going to find Hilde." he said, turning and walking away. Quatre and Midii stood there in silence, then Midii spoke up.

            "I wish I knew what I did." she clutched the red stone at her throat. "I can't make it seem to come back." 

            "Maybe it wasn't you." Quatre suggested. 

            She looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

            Quatre shrugged. "I don't know. Just…maybe it's not your power it draws from. Maybe it will only work in danger. Who knows? Wufei might, but you'd have to ask him." 

            Midii eyed the dark-haired wizard warily. "I don't know." 

            Quatre laughed, and Midii joined him. Suddenly she stopped, tears in her eyes. 

            "Something wrong?" Quatre asked. 

            "My brother." Midii whispered. "Robert; I miss him so much. I hope he's all right." 

            Quatre was silent. He knew what the young girl felt. 

*  *  * 

            "Relena." 

            The maiden turned to see her mother. Relena's eyes widened and Lucrezia smiled gently. 

            "It's tradition for us." Lucrezia said softly, brushing some of her now short, dark hair out of her eyes. "It'll grow back." 

            Relena smiled. "Father…?"

            "He'll live." 

            Mother and daughter shared a laugh. There was a short silence, then Lucrezia strode forward and embraced her youngest child. Relena closed her eyes and leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. They stood that way for a very long time. Then Relena pulled away. 

            "I need to go." she said softly. The princess turned and stroked Katarina's head. Lucrezia nodded. 

            "Be careful." she whispered. "Ride hard, fight well, and don't look back." 

            Relena turned back to her mother, tears now in her eyes. "I will." They shared one last embrace, then Relena mounted Katarina and trotted away. Lucrezia looked after her sadly. 

*  *  * 

            Lord Peacecraft strode forward, his goldish green armor clinking. His pale blue eyes seemed as hard as ice as he looked at the neat lines of his troops. He nodded approval, then walked towards his tent. Lucrezia stood in front and he knew he was too late to bid Relena good-bye. 

            "She's gone then?" He asked. Lucrezia nodded sadly. 

            "Are we dong what is right?" she asked. "Sending our daughter into darkness?" 

            "It was her choice." Zechs said. "And it seems to be the choice of Fate as well. Who are we to stop it?" 

            Lucrezia nodded then looked at him. She picked up a bundle of dark yellow cloth and un-wrapped it. 

            "You said you never wanted this again." she said slowly. "You said there would never be a need." 

            "I was young and foolish." Zechs admitted, picking the object up and studying it. "But how I wish I was right." He sighed, then placed the bird-like helm upon his head. Then, he straightened and looked towards the South defiantly. 

*  *  * 

            Dorothy sat cross-legged on the ground. One end of her bow was under the crook of her knee and the other she was bending towards the ground with one hand while restringing it with the other. 

            "Lady, my I enter?" the soft tones of Sally's voice floated in. 

            "You may." Dorothy said crisply. The young wizard entered and then sat opposite the Elf. Dorothy looked at her and raised an eyebrow.          

            "No weapons?" she asked.

            "I am a healer." Sally explained. "But I will carry weapons with me when we march forward.

            "I see." Dorothy looked at her re-strung bow in satisfaction. Then she laid it aside and looked at her guest. "Why have you come?" 

            Sally smiled. "Why do you think I have?" 

            Dorothy looked at her, head cocked to one side. "I'm guessing Une wants you to watch over me." 

            "Yes." 

            "Why?" 

            "You don't know?" Sally seemed surprised.

            "Une didn't tell me everything." Dorothy smiled sardonically. "Actually, she told me very little." 

            "I see." Sally looked down, then looked back up. "I may tell you some day. But right now, I will say this: Une made a mistake in her youth and she regrets it. You are so much like her, Dorothy, and she fears you will make the same. She only wishes to prevent heart-break." 

            Dorothy stood, the smile gone. "Well," she said stiffly. "She is a bit late for that." With that comment, the princess left. Sally watched her go and sighed. 

            "This will be difficult." she said to the air. 

*  *  * 

            Rain. Duo scowled at the sky. 

            "I swear." he said. "Somebody up there really has it in for us." 

            "Elf." Wufei said in a warning tone. Duo rolled his eyes and mimicked Wufei. Midii hid her smile behind her hand and Hilde grinned. 

            Quatre smiled at the exchange, but soon withdrew into his own thoughts. He thought of home, of his family and how he couldn't wait to see Dorothy-

            _Where did that come from?_ he thought, blinking. _I meant Relena, not Dorothy…didn't I?_ He shook his head, but he couldn't stop think about the last time they had talked. 

            _This isn't good._ he decided. _I can't fall in love with Dorothy…what about Relena? What am I thinking?_

            "You all right?" Hilde asked. Quatre looked at her. 

            "I'm confused." 

            "You look like it." 

            Quatre was blinking. "I don't know what to think." 

            Hilde raised an eyebrow, but Quatre didn't say anything more. 

*  *  *

            "They are coming." the woman murmured, her eyes dead and empty. "They will be here soon. Soon everything will be in place and we will rise again." 

            She looked up, a feral light in her eyes. "We will rise again and we will not be driven out. We will conquer." she grinned. "And we will meet again, Trieze. You can count on that." 

*  *  * 

            Treize stared worriedly at the mountain. Day by day it got darker and the ominous cloud grew bigger. 

            "She has grown stronger." Rashid commented. 

            "She has." Treize agreed. 

            "How much time left?" 

            "Not much." 

            There was silence. 

            "Will we make it?"                

            "Only time will tell." Trieze looked at the sky and murmured, "Only time will tell." 

*  *  * 

            "Stop here." Wufei directed. The company halted. Midii looked at Trowa. 

            "What's wrong?" she asked. 

            "Something is not right with the Elf." Trowa nodded towards Quatre. "Wufei must sense the same thing he does." 

            "Will we have to go that way?" Midii nodded towards the dark canyon. 

            "Perhaps." Trowa murmured. He looked at the tiny girl and reached over to take her hand. "You don't need to worry Midii." 

            She smiled. "I know." She squeezed his hand. "You're here." 

            Trowa felt his cheeks warm slightly. No one had ever said that to him besides his sister. Silently he swore that he would not let her down. 

*   *   * 

            Mieran blew out a breath. Under the curve of her arm was her helm. She was dressed in armor and a sword was sheathed by her side. Walking down the castle steps, she tried to suppress the myriad of feelings swirling inside her. When she reached the bottom, she handed a soldier her helm and mounted her horse. Catherine walked out and walked up to her. 

            "Good luck, Mieran." she said. Little Robert Une was standing beside her. "You will do well. You have both the strength and the spirit." 

            "Thank you, my Queen." Mieran answered, then smiled. "My friend." 

            Catherine smiled back as Mieran put her helm back on, then rode out of the castle courtyard.

*  *  * 

           Deathscythe sniffed the air, his golden eyes half closed. 

           "Something wrong?" Duo asked. The dragon shrugged slightly, his black wings moving a little with the movement. 

           "Could be." he answered, sitting on his haunches. "Something smells strange." 

           "This is _Myurin_ pass." Heero said quietly. "I've traveled it before." 

           "Do you remember how to get through it, if we need too?" Wufei asked. Heero nodded. 

           "If we need to?" Duo broke in. "What does that mean?" 

           "We might take a round about way." Wufei told. "This place has a dark history." He wheeled his horse around and the others followed. Duo stopped and looked back. He had a bad feeling that they would be going there…

*  *  * 

           The armies marched forward. Banners were unfurled, horns blown and the steps of a million soldiers marching in unison echoed over the landscape. Dorothy closed her eyes for a moment, then looked over to where her father led his troops. He sat tall and proud on his horse; the early morning sun glinting off of his helm. She had only seen him like that once; on a painting in one of the chambers. Above the armies, the Skye-borne flew in formation, their black-winged queen leading them. Dorothy felt a small bit of sympathy for the young woman; she was barely out of what her people would call childhood and yet this burden was placed upon her. 

          "I wonder…" she murmured, then smiled. _I wonder if this was ever foretold; perhaps not. _ Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she looked forward, towards the South which was becoming darker and darker. Dorothy's face grew grim and determined. Who knew what the next few weeks would bring? 

*  *  * 

         "You know," Duo grunted, swinging his scythe. "I am getting really sick of these things. JUST DIE, DAMMIT!" The Xry before him reared up, it's red eyes glinting. Acidic black blood dripped from the gash Duo had given it. 

         "Save your breath." Wufei ordered. 

         Quatre drew back his bow and fired off several shots. Behind him, a Xry hissed. Quatre turned, pulling out his short swords at the same time. Arrows were no good for close combat. 

         Trowa blocked blows, but the Xry's claws just seemed to get longer and every blow harder. Trowa brought up his small shield to block a blow. The Xry's hand shattered it and Trowa nearly cried out as he felt his arm shatter as well. The Xry seemed to grin, then it raised it's arm again and hit Trowa across the head, hard enough for the young warrior to fly for several feet. The Xry came to stand over it's fallen enemy. 

        _"Gor acu akla orva." _it hissed in a guttural voice. A hand raised for the final blow, but it never came. The Xry screamed in pain as a knife embedded itself in the back of it's neck. It turned, pulling the offending item out and dropping it on the ground. Midii gasped a little in fear, then numbly drew her bow and fired a shot. The arrow hit the Xry in the chest, but it kept coming, hatred in it's eyes. Midii began to panic. No matter how much she shot it, it still kept coming. Midii found herself out of arrows. Turning, she picked up a rock and hurled it. The missile hit the Xry in it's eye. It growled and moved forward so fast, Midii had no chance of stopping it. Claws drawn, it hit her in the face. Midii fell, stunned, feeling blood slip down her face rapidly. The Xry bent over. It grabbed her necklace and looked at it. Then, with surprising gentleness, it picked her up, murmuring in it's own tongue. 

               "No." a hoarse voice said. Trowa, barely able to stand stood in the Xry's way, sword drawn. One arm hung at an odd angle and blood came seemed to be everywhere. 

              "You won't take her." he said quietly, calmly. The half-conscious Midii moaned slightly, her head ringing. Trowa painfully raised his sword. The Xry regarded him as one might an offending insect. 

              They stood there for a little while, challenging each other. Finally the Xry released his captive and drew his claws. Trowa's face was empty as he raised his sword. The Xry struck, but Trowa deflected it, catching a finger. The Xry cried out in pain and anger, then moving faster than Trowa thought possible and then the Xry's clawed hand was about it's throat. He gasped for air. The Xry's horrible grin appeared once more as if it enjoyed thoroughly what it was doing. Trowa began to see black spots in the air. Then found himself breathing, free and clear while the Xry screamed horribly. 

         Trowa looked up. Quatre stood in front of him, both swords drawn. 

         "Get Midii and go!" the prince ordered, then began to battle with the Xry. Trowa stood, picked up Midii as best he could with one arm and hobbled away. Quatre defended himself well against the blows, but the Xry had blood lust now and Quatre's reactions were getting slower and slower. The Xry brought up it's tail, hitting Quatre in the stomach. Quatre flew back, gasping for air. The Xry came after him, screaming again. Quatre brought up his foot and kicked the monster away. Then he scrambled to his feet and stabbed it in the abdomen. The Xry hissed and writhed on the blade, then brought up it's hand. Before it could fall Quatre pulled out his blades and in a smooth motion used them to slice off it's head. 

           Gasping, he looked around, then his heart stopped. Hilde lay on the ground, in a pool of blood. 

            "No." he whispered hoarsely, quickly coming to her side. Cradling her head, he anxiously looked for a sign of life. She was so pale…but to Quatre's relief, her breast slowly rose and fell. Quatre pressed his hand to the gaping wound in her side, trying to stop the blood. Duo came up behind him, limping. His face was pale as well and the usual grin gone as he looked at Hilde. 

        "Is she-" he broke off, then tried again. "Is she dead?" 

        "No." Quatre told him. "But she needs help. Where's Wufei? He would know more about this than I." 

         As if on cue, the wizard walked up. He motioned for Quatre to move, then quickly took off his cloak and other robe. The outer robe he began to rip into pieces. 

        "I need water." he said brusquely. "Then tell Trowa and Midii to come here; they need to be tended to as well. Tell Heero to get my saddlebags; Sally gave me some items that will help." 

        Quatre nodded, then nudged Duo. 

        "I'll get the water." the Dark Elf murmured. Quatre nodded, still to out of breath to speak much. He began to search for the wizard. 

*  *  * 

         The woman smiled, as the wounded Xry knelt before her, panting. "I see." she said. "So they come ever closer." 

         She thought for a moment, then motioned for the Xry to leave. If the company took the pass, the srych would be more than enough to kill them. However, if they went around, she could capture them. But then, that took more risk. Better just to kill them, she decided. And be done with it. But, oh how she would have liked to have new toys to torture…

*  *  * 

          Heero bound Trowa's arm. 

      "You fight well." 

      The wizard looked up. "Experience." he said. "You are not so bad yourself." 

      Trowa shook his head. "I could not save her." he whispered. Heero frowned, and stared at the young man, then followed Trowa's gaze to where Wufei was binding Midii's wounds. Unbidden, the memory of Relena, lying helpless on the ground with the arrow in her chest came to mind. Heero blinked and shook it away. 

      "You should get some rest." he said, then stood and walked over to Wufei, who was replacing some items in his saddle bags. 

       "So, which way?" the wizard asked. Wufei looked up. 

       "I don't know." he admitted. "The pass is the fastest way, but going around is easier." he grimaced. "I don't know how many more attacks we can withstand; not with everybody in this condition." he looked at Heero. "Even the dragon had trouble against those demons." 

       Heero nodded. "I understand." He looked towards the dark mountains. "But we need to get their soon. I have a feeling that we are rapidly running out of time." 

*  *  * 

       "There." Relena said, pointing. Une nodded, and the two of them spiraled downwards. The eagle and winged lioness landed, and their riders dismounted. The sky was overcast, causing the desert sands to look a dull brownish-yellow. Just beyond human sight was a large camp. 

      Une sighed. Relena glanced at her. Une noticed and smiled at the girl. "Let's go." she said softly. They remounted and began to fly. 

*********************************************************************

Jaid: I hope you liked this slightly longer chapter! Writer's block is gone! Yay!!! Oh, and me and my friend Iris Omega have written a GW story together; it's called "Hilde" and it is a parody of "Emma" by Jane Austin. Please look it up and tell us what you think! 

_Gor acu akla orva_ – "You're night draws near, foe." 

Jad: As always, read and review. 

Jaid: OH!!! And a big hug to Midii Une who has offered to host "Circle of the Moon" on her web site! THANX MIDII!!! 

Naga: Try not to scare the reader away Jaid. 

Jad: I think they're used to it by now. 

Jaid: You guys are both jerks…


	16. The Day of reckoning draws near...

Jaid: Hi guys. No, I'm not dead. See? I updated! ^__^ But seriously, I have to take a sabbatical. You will probably not hear from me for a couple of weeks. Soon, I will be off for summer and hopefully, that will mean more time for writing. Again, I apologize that this took so long. I don't know how good the quality is; I lost my disk with the original concept and so I sat down and typed this in about half an hour. There will be typos, I assure you. 

************************************************************************

Chapter Fifteen

Four figures were gathered around a tiny fire that barely gave enough light for them to see each other. They were silent, then one, a thin figure, spoke. 

"They've drawn closer." He said with a somewhat grim pleasure. "And she's hopping mad." He chuckled. 

A tall, strong shadow glanced at the laughing one, then back at the fire. "Jaris is dead." He said in a monotone. The others looked up, and the first man stopped laughing. 

"So he did fall." A shorter, more rotund man said sadly. "I had a feeling he would be the first." 

"Of what?" the first demanded. "Of us or of what is to come?" 

"I do not know." 

The fourth figure spoke up. "Everything is hanging in delicate balance, Herano." There was an un-asked question hovering on his lips. 

The rotund man was not perturbed, but simply answered, "I have watched the prince for some time. I believe he has both the heart and strength to carry this out. All of the chosen ones do." 

"Well, thank goodness for that." The first man said in dry humor. "But we are walking a thin line." 

"When are we ever walking the safe road?" the fourth man asked, chuckling. Then he grew serious. "We'd better make sure this works. It's our fault partly that she's grown so strong; we should have been more aggressive. But this time…maybe this time we can succeed." 

* * * 

Hilde moaned slightly. She woke up, but kept her eyes closed. She was in a bed, but she was in pain. A lot of pain. Peeking one blue eye open, she took in her surroundings. 

She was in a tiny room, probably no bigger than a large closet. It was rather pleasant, but simple. Hilde frowned. She didn't remember being brought here. In fact, she couldn't remember anything at all. 

The door opened and Duo poked his head in. When he saw her awake, a large grin broke out on his face and he quietly entered and sat on the bed. 

"Hey." He said softly. "Scared us for a while there." 

"Oh." Hilde blinked. Her brain wasn't up to speed at the moment. "Where am I?" 

"This guy named Kiriin is taking you in." Duo told her. "He and his grandson live here. His grandson is coming with us." 

"But, where, I mean, you are just going to leave me here?" 

"You need to rest Hilde." Duo said. There was a silence, with Hilde staring pointedly at Duo the whole time. 

"What?" the long-haired Elf asked. 

"Don't I get a thank-you?" she raised an eyebrow. "After all, I did save you." 

"Yes, you did." Duo took her hand. "Thank you, Hilde. I probably would've been dead…but don't you ever, ever do that again. You could have died." 

"But I didn't." 

"No, but just don't be stupid next time-" 

"Oh, so I'm stupid now?" 

"NO!" Duo looked rather flustered. Hilde couldn't help but laugh, even though it hurt. 

"Sorry," she apologized. "I couldn't help it." 

Duo frowned, then grinned. "Forgiven." 

There was another awkward pause. 

"Be careful, all right?" Hilde asked. "I-I would like for you to come back in one piece." 

"I'll be careful." Duo promised. He leaned over her. "After all, I think I have someone to come back too now." He bent over and kissed her very gently. Hilde was in shock at first, then responded. After a little while, Duo pulled back. Hilde's face was flushed. Duo grinned. 

"I'm guessing that was a yes." 

"Maybe." Hilde was smiling now too. They looked at each other, then Hilde held out her arms and Duo hugged her. 

"I mean it." She said. "You had better come back." 

"I will." He promised again. "Now you need to rest." He got up and walked towards the door. 

"Duo?" 

"Yes?" 

Hilde looked a little embarrassed, but went on. "Would you…would you make sure Quatre comes back too?" 

Duo smiled. "Yes, I'll take care of him. Now rest." 

Hilde obediently relaxed and Duo left the room. 

* * * 

"Lady? Princess?" Treize looked at the two women. "Why have you come?" 

"We have something we need to tell you." Une said. 

"What?" Treize frowned. 

"We have found some things that you need to know." Relena answered him, then stopped. She had seen the look the sorceress and the wizard had shared. "I think it can wait until tomorrow." 

Une glanced at her sharply. "Princess?" 

"We are all quite tired and it is long past sun fall." Relena went on, hoping her face was as innocent as her voice sounded. "If you do not mind, I think I will care for Katarina. She's very picky about who takes care of her." 

Before either one could object, she had made her courtesies, and swept out of the tent. Treize and Une looked after her, blinking. 

"That was…odd." Treize commented. 

"Indeed." Une murmured. Trieze shook himself. 

"Please," he said, offering a stool. "Sit." 

Une smiled and took the offered seat, as Trieze sat on another. They were both silent for a while. 

"It's been a long time since you wore that." Trieze murmured. 

"I know." Une said simply. "Your wife had one similar, did she not?" 

"Yes." Trieze bit his lip. Never had Une referred to Leia by name. It was always "your wife". "Anne?" 

Une looked up, startled that Treize was calling her by her given name. "Yes?" 

"I…" Trieze paused. "What happened?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"All those years ago? What happened? I can't even remember." 

Une looked away. "You were engaged to Leia. You married her…and I left." She looked at him. "I never stopped loving you…it was just difficult." 

Trieze nodded. "I see." 

"I understand why you did." Une said softly. "You're first promise was to her. I…came in too late I suppose." She bit her tongue. 

"You were always there." Trieze said. "I remember." 

Une smiled, a little sardonically. "Not many people did." There was a short pause, then Une spoke again. "I was never jealous of Leia. My sister was very beautiful and intelligent, I know that. I was far more ordinary."

"No, you weren't." Trieze said quietly. "Took me a while to realize that, didn't it?" 

"Must we talk about this?" Une asked. 

"Why would we not?" Trieze answered. "It's been a long time Une." 

"I know that!" Une sighed. "I just…" she stopped. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I just don't want to relive the experience, Treize. It would have been better if you had continued in blissful ignorance of me and if I had never fallen in love with you. I should have gone to my cousin's, like my mother advised." 

"She advised?" 

Une gave a bitter laugh. "She didn't want the younger, plain sister to get in the way of the attractive, elder sister's prospects of marriage. You know how I was back then; clumsy and impulsive. I could have caused the family a great deal of embarrassment. I did actually." 

Trieze chuckled. "I remember. Like that time you told Lord Heerin just how awful he really was." 

Une began to laugh. "His face looked like a tomato; it was so red and round." They both laughed together and the tension disappeared. They both calmed down and there was silence. 

"What was I thinking?" Treize shook his head. 

"What?" Une asked. 

"Hm? Oh nothing." Treize stood. "It's late." 

Une stood as well. "Yes it is." She bowed slightly. "Good night." 

"Good night…Anne." 

* * * 

"I'm not staying." 

Heero looked up into the calm face of Trowa. He turned back to his saddlebags. 

"Yes you are." He answered, just as calmly. 

"I can't." 

"You will." 

"I made a promise." 

"And you think you will be able to protect her with just one arm?" Heero looked at him. Trowa looked away after a moment. 

"You don't understand." He said quietly. "She's far different from any girl I've known. She makes me feel…I don't know. But I can't sit here and wonder about her. I have to be with her." 

Heero was quiet for a moment. "I understand." He turned back to Wing. "Pack your bags. We leave soon." 

* * * 

The pass loomed before them threateningly. Duo cursed, while everyone dismounted. 

"We can't take the animals." Wufei said. "Everyone take as much as you can carry and let them go." 

"Just like that?" Midii asked. "But what will happen to them?" Her mount, Cozbi, nuzzled her shoulder. 

"Wing and Nataku will guide them to safety." Wufei told her. He looked down at the girl and his features softened a little. He awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." Then he walked quickly away to talk to Kiriin's grandson Hiiron. 

Soon, the horses departed with Wing and Nataku. Deathscythe would fly to the desert to tell Trieze of their progress.

* * * 

"How long?" the voice whispered. 

"Not long now, lord." The woman answered. "It is almost free." 

"You must hurry." The voice said, sounding as if carried on the wind. "They approach." 

"I will take care of them." 

"See that you do." 

"M'lady." The gravely voice of the srych captain broke her concentration. 

"What?" she snapped. 

"We have reports. They are in the pass, as we speak." 

The woman smiled. "Excellent. Tell Yuzi to attack them. I want none alive." 

"You want them killed immediately?" the srych seemed surprised. The woman sighed wistfully. 

"I would like for them to brought here, but we must be cautious. However…" she smiled again. "If you manage to take the crystals from them and give them to me, then you may do what you want with them. I hear a Wood Elf is among the company…" 

The srych grinned, bowed and took his leave. 

* * *   


The armies stood in the pre-dawn cold, preparing to move. One commander was rather jittery, Sally noticed, although it was not obvious to a mortal's eyes. 

"Are you all right?" she asked softly. Dorothy turned. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I just wanted to know how you fared." Sally answered calmly. Dorothy looked towards the mountains again.

"I am as well as can be expected." She said softly. Sally noted the worry in her eyes. 

"I am sure they are safe." Sally told her, speaking of Relena and Une.

"I hope they are." Dorothy breathed, then added to herself. "I need him to come back." 

Sally looked at her, startled. _Him?_ She thought, then withdrew to think by herself. 

* * * 

"I hate this place." Duo commented. 

"We've heard that about, a million times now." Hiiron said. 

Duo snorted. "Try ten." 

"All right." Hiiron said calmly. "I think we have heard that about ten times now." 

"Do you ever stop?" Duo groaned. 

"No." 

Quatre laughed. "You have met your match, Duo." 

"And what a match it was." The Elf muttered. 

"Quiet." Wufei ordered. "I would like to be un-noticed as we travel." 

At that moment, the war cries of srych reached their ears. 

"I think that's been scratched off the list, Wu." Duo said. 

************************************************************************

Jaid: Just some notes! Mintika: lol! You're just like me. I just realized I made Hilde Relena and Dorothy's aunt. I was like, "weird". I'm pretty sad, lol. Angel: Oh, whoops. I guess there should have been some warning. *sheepish grin* But then, you guys who know me know that I love to screw up the family lines and such, hee, hee. Well, that's it! Hope to hear from you guys. I love e-mail!!! *hint, hint* 

Jad: Bye! See you all in two weeks! 

Naga: I hope not. 

Jaid: NAGA! 

Naga: Hee, hee. 

Jaid: Read and review please…


	17. Underground

Jaid: Hello all! I'm soo sorry for not having updated; I've been very busy this summer and our computer had a virus and…*sigh* I'm not sure how regular these updates will be. However, I am thinking of making a list so I can e-mail you with updates. If you would like me to do this, then please leave your address in the review box okay? 

**************************************************************

Chapter Sixteen 

Mieran shot up in her bed, gasping. Shaking, she brought her hands to her face, wondering what it had been that she had dreamed that had made her so upset. After calming herself, she quickly dressed, knowing that she would never be able to get back to sleep. 

The morning air was cool, but Mieran could tell that it would be another hot day. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the fresh air, wishing that it would stay this nice all day. She would rather not ride in armor here, but it was required. Suddenly, she felt as if she was being watched and spinning around, she saw the Elvish Princess there, her queer blue eyes watching Mieran. 

"I am sorry." The Elf said. "I did not mean to disturb you, _xinglan_." Mieran's eyes widened slightly as she heard the title "leader" in her own tongue. 

"You did not." She said. "I would not mind some company. Sometimes too much thought can be stifling." 

The Elf inclined her head. "I know that all too well." 

"Then, you will walk with me?" Mieran invited. The Elf nodded and fell into step beside Meiran, with a light and easy grace, despite her green-gold armor. 

"What are you called by?" Mieran asked.

"In Elvish or Common Tongue?" 

"Both." 

"In Elvish, Darania. But most simply know me as Dorothy." She said. "And you are General Long." 

"Mieran." The girl held out a hand. "Pleased to meet you." 

"Likewise." Dorothy answered. 

* * * 

"Congratulations, Duo." Hiiron gasped as they ran. "I think you have said every curse I have ever heard uttered. And perhaps a few I have not." 

"Save you breath." Wufei ordered, as the group turned a corner.

"Dead end." Midii whispered. The srych were coming closer. 

"Chang?" Heero looked at his fellow wizard. Wufei's face was taught. 

"I am not-" he was cut off by Duo. 

"There!" A small passage, hardly to be seen was a little to their left. Wufei immediately entered it and the others followed. 

* * * 

"Will we be on time?" Relena asked Trieze as they rode. Une was above them, mounted once again on her eagle. 

"Only He* knows." Trize answered. His hand gripped his staff tightere. They had too get to the Chambers of the Moon and quick. 

* * * 

"It's there" Mariemiea murmured. Beside her, Sercan was equally grim. 

"Another day or so." He agreed. Turning, he ordered a soldier to alert the armies on the ground. Mariemeia frowned. 

"What…?" her voice trailed off as Sercan pointed and she followed his arm. In the distance, like so many black ants, marched the enemy army. 

* * * 

"I think we're getting closer." Duo commented, as the pitch-black darkness gave way to the eerie red glow of firelight. 

"Closer to where?" Hiiron asked. 

"How should I know?" Duo retorted. Pretty soon, the two of them were bickering. Quatre turned to Midii. 

"Amazing how long they can go." He commented. Midii smiled and agreed. They were soon making a friendly conversation, and Trowa half wished that he could join. The talking stopped however, when the passage led into a great cavernous room. Around the edge of it ran a small strip of earth, part of which they were standing on, and in the middle was a great pool of fire. Over it, ran a bridge carved of stone. 

Wufei began to cross, then Midii, Trowa, Duo and Hiiron followed. Heero stepped on the bridge, then turned and looked at Quatre. The Elvish prince shook himself and then walked towards the bridge. As soon as he stepped onto it, the room shook and boulders from the ceiling began to fall. 

"The bridge!" Midii cried. "It's cracking!" 

Everyone began to run, the bridge crumbling just behind Heero and Quatre. Almost everyone made it, but just Quatre and Heero ran the last few steps, it fell away completely. Heero, who was closer, jumped to safety, but Quatre who had been behind him fell. He did, however managed to grab hold of part of the wall and hold on. Quatre tried to climb, but the ground kept crumbling underneath him. Heero turned to Hiiron and began rifling through the pack he had on his back. He brought out a rope and nodded to Wufei and Duo. They helped him lower it and held it fast so that Quatre could grab hold and climb up. 

It seemed as if time had stopped and the minutes trickled by as slow as hours. Midii looked at the falling roof then at Trowa. 

"It's caving in, isn't it?" she asked. Trowa looked up. 

"Yes." The words were no sooner out of his mouth then when a large amount of the roof broke and fell away. Midii flinched as some of the larger boulders landed to close for comfort, then to her horror, saw a smaller one connect with Quatre's head. His aquamarine eyes rolled back and he crumpled. Heero reached forward and grabbed his shirt. More boulders fell. Heero carelessly slung Quatre over one shoulder and shouted "Run!" to the rest. 

They exited the chamber, just as a great rumbling sound came and there was a large cloud of dust and smoke blown into the new passageway they found themselves in. 

Everyone stood, sweaty, dirty and gasping for breath. Heero placed the unconscious Quatre carefully on the ground. Blood liberally soaked his blonde hair and ran down his face. 

"Is he…?" Duo's voice trailed off. Heero bent near Quatre's mouth. 

"He's breathing." He said quietly. 

Wufei blew out a breath. "Will he awake, do you think?" 

Heero bent to examine Quatre's head. "I can't tell." He finally answered and looked at Wufei. "You seem to know something about the art of healing; perhaps you can do something I could not." He stood and moved aside as Wufei knelt. 

"Duo, give me one of the canteens. Midii, Hiiron has a roll of bandages in his pack. Get them out." 

Duo handed Wufei the water. Wufei carefully bathed the wound, and then Midii helped him bandage it. Then he directed her to get a bottle that was also in Hiiron's pack. Uncorking it, Wufei carefully poured a little into Quatre's mouth. The Elf coughed and sputtered. Encouraged, Wufei poured a little more in and was relieved to see Quatre's eyes flutter, then open. 

"_E erath_?" he asked. 

"Quatre?" Midii said. He blinked. 

"Yes?" 

"Are you all right?" 

Quatre winced. "My head hurts." 

Wufei smiled dryly. "That's understandable. Do you think you can walk?" 

"Maybe." 

Heero and Duo helped Quatre to his feet, but the Elf slumped, and then clutched his head. Wufei shook his head and they lowered him to the ground. 

"We will rest here for a while." He said. 

* * * 

"Father?" 

Zechs looked up as Dorothy entered, one arm holding up the flap of the tent. 

"You sent for me." She said. Zechs nodded. Dorothy entered, her armor clinking a little. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow as she sat. Zechs sighed. 

"Scouts from the Skyeborne have brought news. The enemy army is closer than we think and is larger than we expected." 

Dorothy frowned. "Is there any sign of Xry?" 

"None. There are plenty of srych, trolls and Wargs, however." 

"I see." Dorothy said quietly. There was a short silence. 

"There is another reason I called you here." Zechs finally said. Dorothy looked up. 

"The Skyeborne have also brought news from a dragon called Mornreg. He says that the enemy is awakening a Kavu Wrym." 

Dorothy's eyes widened slightly in shock. "I thought those were only legend." 

"No, it is not." Zechs hesitated. "Right now it is a semi-hibernation mode according to Mornreg. If we can, we need to kill it before it fully awakens; if we don't…" 

"Then our armies will be destroyed from right under their feet." Dorothy murmured. Kavu Wryms were great yellow and blue creatures who lived underground. They were spoken off with surprising fierceness and would tunnel under armies and destroy them with a single swallow. 

"Who are they sending?" Dorothy asked. Zechs didn't answer. 

"I see." Dorothy said quietly. 

"You don't have to go Dorothy." 

She was quiet for a moment, the dreams of the past few months coming back full force. Then she looked at her father. 

"I'll do it." 

* * * 

The company made slow progress though the cavern. Wufei recognized some of the place from various manuscripts he had read.

"We need to strike for the Chambers of the Moon." He said. "And pray that Treize is there." 

The air was stifling. It seemed hat they had been traveling for ages through the dark tunnel. 

"Wufei," Midii suddenly spoke up. "Are these passages made by man or srych?" 

"Dark Elves" Wufei answered. "Ages ago. The upper levels were made by men." 

"So who created the Chambers of the Moon?" Midii asked. "Surely not allies of the srych." 

"A long time ago, a powerful female mage named Alisqua united the dark creatures together and began to take over the free peoples of our lands. It is said that six wizards rose up to stop her, but one betrayed them, weakening their power. That one wizard created a twin of the Rinekin na Kamen, a dark twin that had equal power. For days there was a terrible clash as the two sides strove for power. Then the Mountain Elves came with their gift; five magical jewels that would magnify the strongest powers of the Rinekin na Kamen. But even then, it was not enough. Six is the number of completion, and the number of the good wizards was five; the number of incompletion. Because of this, they were able to diminish Alisqua for a long time, but were not able to destroy her. It was prophesied that when Alisqua rose again, six chosen ones would come forth and she would be destroyed forever…or she will be ruler of all." 

***********************************************************

Jaid: Sorry it's so short! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. 

Jad: Hey, Jaid, you have a message from "Ash." Who's Ash? 

Jaid: Oh, some girl I helped with math.

Jad: _You_ helped with math? 

Naga: Did she know what she was getting into?

Jaid: She was in Algebra!

Jad: Right. 

Naga: Did she get an F?

Jaid: No. -__-; 

* "He" refers to Erian (Elvish for "The One"). Erian created the seven Telmar who, under His guidance created the lands and people of Erthe.


	18. Getting closer....

Jaid: Hallo all! Sorry it's taken so long for this to come out. We've been having major computer problems. And we are still having them, which is why I haven't been posting. Please enjoy!

************************************************************************

Chapter Seventeen

"So" Duo said. "Where exactly are these Chambers of the Moon located?" 

Wufei sighed. "I think I have already mentioned that I only have a vauge idea and that I think we may be getting closer." 

"Hey," Hiiron commented. "You're getting better, Wufei. You didn't yell at him that time." 

"Erian help me." Wufei breathed. 

Quatre and Midii smiled at each other. 

"What was that?" Heero suddenly said. Everybody stopped and listened. 

"Whatever it was, there's no noise now." Trowa said quietly. Everybody began to move again, but this time with more care. 

****************************************

"Two?" Dorothy asked. "Are you sure we're not over-estimating our chances?" 

Sally smiled. "Three may go unnoticed while more than that may be detected with ease. You, I, and Jaran-" 

"Jaran?" 

"One of my kinsmen." Sally answered. "He is a little older than I and an accomplished warrior." 

Dorothy nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow." 

****************************************

"There?" Relena asked. 

"Yes." Treize dismounted and walked to the edge of the platou that they were on. "I think we may have to go on foot soon." 

"All right." Relena said, walking up next to him. "But Katarina and Tallgeese?" 

"They will be with us." Trieze said. "They may be able to help." 

****************************************

"They what?!" The dark woman glared at her captain. The syrch before her grimaced. 

"They fled to Aleseth." he said. "We saw the room cave in. There is no chance that they survived-" 

"Unless they managed to make to the other side before the room collasped!" She interuppted, pacing back and forth. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to another srych. 

"Grobk," she said. "You're in command now." 

Grobk grinned, bowed and cut off the former captain's head. Then he knelt before the woman. 

"Your orders, M'lady?" he asked. 

"Find the company. Kill them and bring the crystals to me." she said. "And don't bother coming back if you don't, Grobk. Because if you don't, then your head will replace thiers." 

Grobk bowed his head, rose and left. 

******************************************

"Careful, now." Kiiron said, as he helped Hilde onto her horse. "You're still not quite healed yet." 

"I'm fine." she told him, taking the riens. Her short hair brushed against her chin. It had grown a lot in the past few weeks. Kiiron grinned at her and mounted his own horse. 

"Let's go." he said. 

"Where are we going?" she asked. 

"To meet some very old friends of mine." he said seriously. "They may be able to help your friends." 

*****************************************

"Wufei." Heero said. The wizard stopped and turned. 

"What?" 

Heero nodded towards Quatre. The Elf was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and breathing hard. Wufei walked over. 

"Are you all right?" 

"I'll be fine." Quatre opened his eyes. "It's just...I've never been underground this long and..." 

"I understand." Wufei said. "But we have to keep moving." 

"I know." Quatre straightened. "I aplogize for holding us up." 

Wufei wasn't quite sure how to answer that, so instead, he turned and began to lead again. 

"Trowa?" Midii asked. 

"Hm?" 

"How much longer do you think we'll be here?" she said. Trowa shrugged. 

"I'm not really afraid." Midii mused. "But I can sympathize with Quatre. I would give anything to see the sun or sky or grass again." 

"So would I." Hiiron commented from behind them. 

"Quiet." Wufei said from up front. 

Hiiron rolled his eyes, as if to say, "Everytime I open my mouth, he tells me to shut it." Midii giggled behind her hand, then looked up as everyone stopped. 

"What's going on?" Duo asked. 

"Cross-roads." Trowa told him. "Looks like there are four different ways." 

Wufei closed his eyes. "I don't remember which one to go through." he admitted, then turned. "We'll stay here for a while. Rest while you can." 

******************************************

They had been climbing down towards the dark towers all day. Relena had never been so dirty in her life; the rocks and dirt were black, as if something had scorched them so badly that they would forever bear that mark. And the dirt was more like ash. It stuck to everything; hair, clothes, skin. 

Suddenly, Treize crouched down behind a rock and Relena followed his example; regretting the fact that she had worn her usual traveling dress rather than breeches like Une or Dorothy. 

"What is it?" she asked in a quiet voice, knowing that a whisper could travel far. 

"I feel uneasy about something." Treize answered. "I think we should stop and think for a bit." 

"About what?" 

"About how we get past that patrol of trolls and wargs. I may be a wizard, but I cannot control minds, nor can I make us invisible." he answered. Relena looked, then blinked. 

'Why did I not see them before?' she thought. 'That is very odd.' 

"What are you going to do?" she asked. 

"I don't know...unless...?" He smiled. "I have an idea, but I will need your help." 

Relena nodded. "What did you have in mind?" 

"An illusion spell." he said. "A very large illusion." 

"I see." Relena smiled. 

A few minutes later, the wargs and trolls attacked some "intruders" while Relena and Treize swiftly crossed the valley. 

*****************************************

The armies were assembled. They had approached the last stand. Mieran swallowed. Tomorrow was the first attack. Dorothy, Sally and Jaran had left on eagles provided by the Sky-borne hours earlier. She wondered if she was really ready for this. 

"I guess I'll find out the next morning." she said to herself. 

******************************************

Zechs sat in his tent, head in one hand. Lucrezia drew back the curtain and entered. 

"Zechs?" she asked. He looked up. Lucrezia sat down next to him. "Are you all right?" 

"All right?" he laughed slightly. "I've just let our two only children go into the very heart of the darkness." 

"They would have gone with or without your permission." Lucrezia said softly. "Relena and Dorothy are both stubborn; much like thier parents." 

"I know." he stood. "It doesn't make it any easier." 

"I know that too." she said, coming over and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Besides, you would have done the same thing. Dorothy is far more like you than you realize." 

"I suppose." Zachs smiled and turned. "And I suppose we will see what comes in the next few days." 

"We will." Lucrezia rested her head on his chest as he put his arms around her. 

******************************************

"Mariemeia?" Sercan drew aside the tent flap. 

"Yes?" she asked, looking up from where. "Oh, Sercan, come in!" 

"Nervous?" he observed. She nodded. 

"I don't know if I can do this." Mariemeia looked down at her hands. "I don't really want to." 

"You won't be alone." Sercan said softly, kneeling in front of her. "I'm by your side. Always." 

"I know." she answered softly.

*****************************************

Jaid: Yeah, I know it's short; sorry! I'm trying my best to finish this...I know what I want for the ending, it's just difficult to decide how to get there! Thanx for those who leave comments! 


	19. Chambers Found!

Chapter Eighteen

"Why are you waiting?" the woman asked. "They are closing in on us!" 

The cloaked figure stood unmoving. "I am well aware." 

"Then why don't you release-" 

"I know what I do, Alisqua." the figure said. "They will come and they will fall. If we attack now, they will flee and be more cautious when they come again." 

"I do not like this." she said. 

"I am aware." the figure responded dryly. "You may go." 

Alisqua's blood red lips were in a thin line as she exited the chamber. Standing outside of the room, she ran her fingers over her black and gold staff. Atop it sat a dark crystal framed by golden wings. She was not convinced that this plan would work, but she had no choice. 

**************************************

"Maybe the company should have taken eagles." Jaran was saying to Sally. "They would've gotten there a whole lot quicker." 

"And where would they have gotten them?" Sally asked, laughing. "We did not meet the Skye-borne until we met for battle." 

Dorothy looked at the two of them, and smiled a little. "We'll be going soon." she turned to Jaran. "I assume you know something of Kavus?" 

Jaran nodded, his face becoming more serious. "If it is what the dragon reported, it will be exceedingly hard to kill. But not as bad as a Fire Kavu." 

"Perhaps not." Dorothy said. "We should leave now. Eagles can fly hard and fast for many miles, but there will come a time when we can't risk using them." 

***************************************

Heero frowned and looked around again. Duo looked at him. 

"Something wrong?" 

"I keep hearing something." Heero told him. "But I cannot determine what it is or where it is coming from." 

"Well, I've noticed something, but I thought it was my imagination...and the fact that this ground is not at ease either." 

Heero looked at the Elf questioningly. Duo had a hand on the cave wall. 

"The rocks." He explained. "They still remember when this place wasn't evil and they lament the lost days. But there is something else that they are uneasy about. I cannot understand what it is though." 

"Well," Hiiron (who had been listening in) said. "That makes me feel better." 

"Great." Duo commented dryly. "We're all so glad." 

Wufei stopped again. 

"Didn't we just do this?" Duo murmered. Heero nodded. 

"Can't blame him." Trowa turned and said. "After all, he's never been here before; only looked at maps." 

"I hate this." Hiiron muttered. 

*******************************************************

"Soon." Alisqua was saying. "You must try harder." 

"We are doing our best." the Xry told her. "It is hard to awaken this Beast. It has slept under enchantment for millenias." 

"Things are drawing tighter and tighter." Alisqua said. "It needs to be awakened soon, or it will be upon your own heads. 

*********************************************************

"Kiiron!" The tall man said. "Come in, come in! And who is this?" 

"Ah, Orlov, may I present you with Princess Hilde, from the Mountain Elves." Kiiron told the man. Proper greetings and inquires were made. When Hilde and Kiiron were seated, Orlov got striaght to the point. 

"What is it you have come for?" he asked. 

"Alisqua." Kiiron told him. "I still remember that." 

Orlov sighed. "We know. Jaris is dead." 

"She killed him?" 

"Yes." 

"Does Heero know?" 

"We are not sure." Orlov turned to Hilde. "But what is the Princess' concern with this?" 

"My friends were...the chosen ones." she explained. "I traveled with them, but I was wounded and had to stay with Kiiron. He told me that you might be able to help." 

"I might." Orlov agreed. "I have to gather the others." 

"Of course." Kiiron stood, as did Hilde and Orlov. "We are going to meet the armies near the Shandan plains." 

"Safe Journey to you." Orlov told them. 

"And you." Kiiron answered as they left. 

*************************************************

"These catacombs could go on for ages." Relena murmered. "Do you know where we are?" 

"In a place they obviously don't use very often." Trieze answered. Relena sighed. 

"I meant besides that." 

Trieze smiled. "Don't worry, I know what I am doing." 

"I hope so." Relena said. 

*************************************************

"Here." Wufei said. "I'm sure of it." 

The rest of the company looked at the stone doors. The doors were decoreted with slender lines of silver, in shapes of Menreth (moon trees) and stars. Wufei put out a hand and pushed hard. Slowly, with a lot of creaking, the doors swung open. 

"Well," Hiiron muttered. "I think the magic of that moment is gone." 

Duo snickered. Wufei pretened to ignore them, as he led them down a long hallway of black stone that was covered with a thick layer of dust. Along the walls were cravings, but no one could discern what they were. At the end of the room was something that looked like a large dias, where a light shone down from a carved hole in the roof. Wufei walked up the steps and the others followed. 

"What now?" Duo asked. 

"We wait." Wufei answered. 

*************************************************

Jaid: I know, short chapter, and I'm really sorry! It's just that I have some new projects...*sigh* I will finish this though. I think the next few chapters will be the last, 'cause it is sort of dwindling to a close. Please review! ^__^ Oh, and to those who are wondering, Naga and Jad are on vacation...which is why I've been having trouble...


	20. I hope this ends soon...I've run out of ...

Jaid: Hi! We're back with a longer chapter this time! 

Jad: And we're back from vacation. 

Naga: *sigh* What a great vacation…

Jaid: Where'd you guys go anyway? 

Jad: You don't wanna know. 

Jaid: Yes I do. 

Jad: No you don't. 

Jaid: Yes I do. 

Jad: No you don't. 

Naga: Here's the chapter people. 

***************************************************************

Relena sighed. It felt like they had been traveling the twisted catacombs for decades, although she knew that they could not have been there for more than a week. Privately, she wondered how Quatre was holding up. All this darkness…the Elf shuddered, then looked at Trieze. He was listening to something, with a scowl on his face. 

"What is it?" Relena asked softly. Treize started and looked at her. 

"I'm not sure." He answered. "I thought I heard…" his voice trailed off as he shook his head. Standing, he said, "We should hurry though. I think they may use this tunnel and we should leave before we're discovered." 

* * * 

"Ready?" Dorothy asked. Jaran and Sally nodded. Dorothy bit her tongue and turned back to the dark valley. "Any ideas of how to get in?" 

"I can use a spell to get us in." Sally said. "But I can't use it for long; if they have any of their own mages, they'll feel my power." 

Dorothy nodded. "Very well. Use what you have to. We just need to kill the kavu; nothing more, nothing less."

* * * 

The company had been stranded for several days. They were quiet, for fear of being discovered, although Wufei had told them that the Chamber of the Moon was considered cursed by the inhabitants of the dark mountains. Quatre sat by himself, thinking. Dreams had come to him again, but these were different. They were not memory mixed with reality, but something else…they were dark. Almost as dark as the visions he had had when captivated by srych. He shivered, though not from the cold and wrapped his cloak around himself. 

"Does it still hurt?" Midii asked. Trowa shook his head. 

"Feels a little strange." He admitted. "Not using it." 

Midii sighed. "I hope we get out of here, soon. I do not like this place." 

"Nor I." Trowa told her. "Nor do any of us." 

Midii nodded. "I miss my brother." She whispered. Trowa looked down. He too missed his sister, but he didn't know what to say to the small girl next to him. Instead, he hesitantly placed an arm around her shoulders and to his surprise, she leaned against him. 

"You do realize that I will have to kill you for this?" Duo told Hiiron. The dark-haired boy grinned. 

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm good at this game." He said, picking up the small bones and shaking them around in a clay dish. "I will probably defeat you this time as well." 

"How much longer can we wait?" Heero asked Wufei. The dark wizard shrugged. 

"Not much longer. Soon, someone will sense our presence here. And then…" 

"We fight or die." Heero finished. 

"We can't risk that." Wufei said. "All the chosen ones must be alive in order for this to work." 

"I know." Heero was quiet for a moment. "It all depends on Trieze now." 

* * * 

"I'll admit I don't like this." Relena murmured slightly. "Our presence could not have gone completely unnoticed." 

"I agree." Trieze said softly. "But we have no choice but to continue on. We are almost to the Chambers of the Moon and I dare not stop for any reason." 

Relena nodded in understanding, as they continued to walk. Turning a corner, they nearly walked into a woman. 

Tall and beautiful, with pale skin, dark hair and eyes and cruel, blood red lips, the woman wore a scornful, arrogant expression. She was dressed in black and held a staff that resembled a dark version of Relena's, save for the fact that there was a dark crystal where Relena had a sun. The woman smiled. 

"So", she said softly. "We meet again, Treize." 

"Alisqua." He murmured. The woman bowed her head in acknowledgment. 

"You remember." She commented, then a feral light came into her eyes. "Then, master wizard, perhaps you also remember what it is like to battle!" 

So saying, she swiftly brought her staff up to bear at the two, while the crystal began to glow. Trieze began to feel a great rush of power, then it was gone. 

Relena had blocked the woman's blow with her own. In midair, black fire fought blue ice. A grim look came over the Princess' features. 

"Go!" she shouted at Trieze. "They need you now!" 

Treize nodded and ran. Giving a cry of rage, Alisqua turned to attack him, but Relena sped forward, placing herself in front of the enchantress. 

"So," Alisqua said. "You challenge me?" She smiled and raised her staff. 

"So be it." 

* * * 

The army stopped, after hours of pressing onward. Before them, the smoking, desolate plain spread out. In response to their pause, an army of darkness marched steadily closer. Zechs watched as they came. 

"So it begins." He whispered. 

* * *

"That's as far as I can go." Sally softly murmured. 

"Fine." Dorothy answered absent-mindedly. They were on the rim of a crater-like impression on the ground. A handful of srych and a few Xry slithered down below. Dorothy notched an arrow and let it fly at one of the srych guarding the edge below. It fell without a cry. It's partner turned, only to fall a second later. The nearest guards were disposed of in this way; quickly and quietly. Carefully, the three slid down the edge of the crater. 

"Sweet Mother of the Heavens." Jaran breathed. Dorothy swallowed. In a half-melted ice crystal, a semi-conscious Kavu Wrym wriggled slightly. It's gaping mouth revealed rows of sharp, knife-like teeth. 

"Well…?" Sally looked at Dorothy. The Elf maiden collected her wits and spoke. 

"You both hold of the srych and Xry." She ordered. "I'll take the Kavu." 

Jaran and Sally nodded. 

* * * 

"Hey, what's this?" Hiiron asked. He had gotten up and began walking around "poking in things", as Wufei called it. The said wizard looked up and walked over to where Hiiron was now. 

"It looks like…" Hiiron cocked his head. "An egg." 

"It is." Wufei said softly, placing his hand on it's leathery surface. "It's still warm." The egg shook a little. Hiiron and Wufei stepped back. 

"What does that mean?" Hiiron asked nervously. 

"I think it's going to hatch soon." 

"What is?" Duo walked over. "Oh, a Kavu egg." 

The other two looked at him. He blinked. 

"What?" 

"How did you know?" Wufei asked. 

"It's a cave Kavu." Duo explained. "I'm not that surprised to see one down here. There were a few back home that we found. They're not dangerous." 

They were interrupted as the doors flew open and Treize bounded in. Without pausing, he ran for the dais. 

"Quickly!" he gasped. "There is no time to lose." 

Quatre quickly stood and pulled the crystal out of his pouch. He handed it to Treize. He then stood in the loose circle the other chosen ones had made around Treize. At the same time, the jewels around their necks began to glow and float. A stream of power came from each one and entered into the crystal Treize held. It grew brighter and brighter. Hiiron and Trowa watched in awe, then whirled as the doors were forced open and a squad of srych burst in. 

* * * 

Relena stood, breathing hard and painfully, thanks to what was undoubtedly some cracked ribs. Alisqua was smiling, although she was breathing as hard as Relena was. 

"You are much better than I thought." She commented. "Especially for one so young." 

At the flash of surprise in Relena's eyes, she laughed. "I'm older than you can possibly imagine, _girl._ And I serve one who saw the making of this world." 

Relena's breath escaped in a whisper. "Ajani?" 

Alisqua nodded, raising her staff. "Correct." She said as she hurled a ball of power toward the Elf. Relena raised her staff and a shield of light reflected it. A minute later, the shield shattered into a million pieces and Relena hit the cave wall hard. Struggling to breathe, she realized she was pinned. Alishqua was walking towards her, head bleeding where the deflected power ball had hit. 

"Good night." She said, then, for Relena, everything went dark. 

* * *

Dorothy took aim and let her arrow fly. It embedded itself in of the Wrym's eyes. It writhed in pain and let out an in-human cry. Dorothy ran closer, ignoring the srych arrows headed for her. She shot several more arrows at the Wrym, then leaped up the half-frozen crystal. It was slippery, but the Elf held on. An arrow hit the ice next to her head. It was a moment before blood began to slip down her cheek and she realized just what a close call she had had. 

Standing on the edge, she realized the Wrym's hide was slippery as well. Emotionlessly, she pulled out her long knife, then leaped as high as she could. Before Dorothy could fall back down, she brought the knife down into the Wrym's back. It wiggled painfully. Dorothy grabbed one of its head scales with one hand, then pulled herself up. Taking out the knife again, she stabbed it higher and then pulled herself up again. It was a slow process, and by the time she was near enough to get on top of the head, the Wrym's black blood covered most of her. 

"A few more steps." She whispered, then cried out as an arrow hit her calf. Dorothy bit her lip, trying not to lose her grip on the Wrym's scales. Gritting her teeth, she finally stood upright on the Wrym's head, and fired several arrows into its head. It screamed again, but weaker this time. Dorothy stuck her knife in deeply and held on as it began to sway again. 

* * * 

Trowa and Hiiron drew their weapons, knowing that they had to protect the chosen ones at all costs. The srych hung back, unwilling to venture to close to the light that was brighter and purer than anything they had ever seen. 

Suddenly, the back ranks of the srych cried out in pain. Trowa and Hiiron were at first confused, then charged in. After a few moments, the two warriors found themselves face to face with over thirty dwarves. They blinked. One dwarf stepped forward. 

"Where is the Elf they call Quatre?" he asked. 

Hiiron pointed to the dais at the end of the room. The dwarf's eyes widened, then the blank look returned to his face. 

"Why do you search for him?" Trowa asked quietly. 

"Tradition." The dwarf said. "I am Rorco, son of Ethain. Dorco was one of my brothers. He signed his life over to the Elf in friendship. Now he is dead and we have come to fulfill his promise." 

"How do you know he died?" Hiiron asked curiously. 

"A Dwarf always knows." Rorco answered cryptically. 

* * * 

With a final groan, the Wrym fell to the ground, dead. Dorothy was knocked off by the suddenness of its collapse, but her Elvish balance enabled her to land on her feet. Gasping, she jumped aside as another arrow flew towards her. In reflex, she immediately strung one of her few remaining arrows and began to shoot, then lowered it, as she realized they were all dead. 

Sally approached. Her robes were torn and her face smudged with blood, dirt and soot, as was Jaran's. 

"Your leg." Sally swiftly knelt down, looking at the now broken arrow protruding from Dorothy's leg. 

"I'm fine." She protested, then winced even as she said it. "We just need to get out of here. The Wrym is dead." 

"So it is." A voice said. The three looked up. A figure stood, where a pale grayish robe. He appeared to have no face at all and his exposed hands were pale and clawed. A sickly green aura surrounded him. 

"I'm impressed." He said, walking closer. "I should never have guessed that one warrior could defeat my Kavu." 

Dorothy's eyes narrowed and unconsciously, she stepped forward. In spite of the armor and grit, she, at that moment, was every inch an Elvish Princess. 

"Who are you?" she asked. The figure put his hands behind his back and it felt as if he smiled. 

"Oh, I think you know." He said softly. "But it does not matter. What matters, Highness, is that you've destroyed my Kavu. Do you think you can destroy what we really were trying to awaken?" 

The three looked confused, then apprehensive as the ground split and began to shake. In the split ground, lava flowed, making the heat heavy and oppressive. From one of the cracks, a creature, who seemed to be both shadow and fire rose, as high as a fortress wall. It opened its beak-like mouth and gave a hawk-like cry of battle. 

Dorothy's knees felt like water and she sank to the ground. The sense from the black creature was death, shadow. She could almost feel it consuming her mind-

Sally grabbed the Elf's shoulder and Dorothy seemed to come out of her vision. The figure looked down at her. 

"You know what it is." He said, in the same, soft even voice. "And you know what it will do. You've proven to be a great warrior, but can you stand against the Phoenix?" 

*************************************************************

Jaid: Yes I do.

Jad: No you don't. 

Jaid: Yes I do. 

Jad: No you don't. 

Naga: *to reader* You might as well review and leave. They're going to be a while….

Jaid: Yes I do! 

Jad: No you don't! 

Jaid: Yes I do! 

Naga: CUT IT OUT!!!!! SHAVIT! AND YOU PEOPLE WONDER WHY I GO ON VACATIONS!!!!!

__


	21. Insert generic chapter title here

Jaid: Come on, Jad. Just tell me! 

Jad: Why don't you ask Naga? 

Jaid: Fine. Naga, where'd you go? 

Naga: We visited the old Sith temples. Well, at least the ones that are still standing. 

Jad: Remind me never to do that again. 

Naga: Hey, I was trained there, y'know! Heck, I even built a couple of those. 

Jad: *turns to Jaid* Next time, tell him I get to choose the vacation spot. 

Jaid: Whatever….

************************************************************************

Relena groaned and opened her eyes. Her head hurt badly. Slowly, she sat up and blinked, trying to restore her senses. 

_What is wrong?_ She thought. _Why can I not see…?_ Relena gulped as she realized that she was imprisoned in complete darkness; and not just a normal darkness. This one carried whispers of The Evil Shadow into her mind. Gritting her teeth and clutching the sides of her head, Relena shook. 

"Stop it!" She cried. _"Erian, dolboth arie!"*_ The shadows seemed to quiet and recede. Relena gasped for breath and leaned against what felt like a cave wall. 

* * * 

"Dorothy!" Sally cried, shaking the Elf. Dorothy's eyes had glazed over again, and she was shaking, muttering in Elvish. 

"Dorothy!" Sally tried again. The Pheonix roared, then placed a gigantic, shadowy, clawed foot on the stone ground and rose up out of the lava stream. 

_"Daria, te yamas! Te yamas!"_**Sally cried. Dorothy blinked and stood, allowing Sally to drag her away. Jaran followed. 

* * * 

"It is getting brighter." Hiiron murmured, shielding his eyes. Indeed, the light from the crystals had becomes so bright, that even when Trowa closed his eyes, the light still pierced through his eyelids. He swallowed. He remembered how exhausted Midii had become after the use of her crystal. What if this had effects on all of them? 

All of a sudden, the light receded and Trowa and Hiiron looked anxiously to where their friends where. They seemed all right…but they were changed. 

All wore pure white robes and silverish armor. They held swords with silver hilts and blades that looked like their crystals. Their eyes had change as well, becoming the brilliant colors of the gems they had worn. And in one voice they spoke in an ancient tongue: _"Ir ya gama Aljin?" ***_

"What did they…?" Hiiron looked confused. Trowa shrugged, his green eyes wide. The dwarves behind them began to murmur. 

Again, as one, the chosen ones repeated their question and stepped forward, down the stairs of the dais and down the hall. The warriors and the dwarves made way for them. 

"All right." Hiiron commented. "That has to be the oddest…" He stopped as they heard a cracking noise. The egg he had found began to rock, as cracks rapidly formed. 

* * * 

"Keep running!" Sally shouted. "There is no way we can fight that." 

Jaran's hand was gripped tightly onto his sword pummel, as if he wished he could fight the Phoenix. 

"Where do we go?" Dorothy asked. Sally had never seen her so shaken. "The Phoenix can pierce our minds; there is no hiding from it!" 

"Do not lose your wits!" Sally ordered. "Follow me!" 

* * * 

"Is it hatching?" Hiiron asked, awed. He stepped forward and Trowa grabbed his arm. 

"Don't." he said. "We know not if it is friendly." 

"Duo told us that it was not harmful." Hiiron insisted. 

"To non-humans." Rorco said, with a wry note to his voice. Another dwarf spoke up. 

"It can only bind itself to non-humans." 

"Oh." Hiiron blinked. "Then…?" 

"It will not harm you." Rorco said. "But it is not prudent to approach a Cave Kavu too soon after it is hatched." 

"Ah." Hiiron stepped back a little. Trowa let go of his arm. 

* * * 

Alisqua entered the dim room. Aljin sat there, his eerie green glow the only bright light in the room. She bowed respectfully. 

"You have failed me." He said. "You let Treize escape." 

"Not on purpose, my lord." She looked up. "He was-" 

Alisqua was cut off as Aljin's ghostly hand was held out. 

"My lord?" 

"Your staff, woman." He said curtly. Alisqua blinked. 

"But-" 

"Give it to me!" 

Alisqua slowly handed it over. Aljin took it in his hands. 

"At last." He murmured. "At last I can take physical form." He lifted his hooded head. "But you Alisqua, I fear, will never have that pleasure again." 

Alisqua's dark eyes widened and she stepped back in fear. Aljin gave a crackled laugh and swung Alisqua's staff in a mighty blow, picking her up and throwing her against the wall. She slumped, her neck broken and was dead before she hit the ground. 

Aljin walked over. "You failed me too many times." He whispered. "But now, vengeance is mine!" 

He broke the dark crystal from off the staff and began to laugh as his body absorbed it. The green aura turned black, until the darkness consumed him. The dark cloud entered Alisqua's body and it stood, the head hanging at a sickly angle. Aljin laughed again, enjoying the strength of his new body. Picking up the staff, he said in a queer mockery of Alisqua's voice, "You did however, provide me with a comfortable housing until I can regain my true form! But now, it is high time I dealt with Treize and the rest of the chosen ones." 

* * * 

Dorothy stiffened and stopped suddenly. Sally did as well. Jaran looked at the two women in confusion. 

"No." Dorothy whispered. 

"We are too late." Sally murmured, fear showing in her blue eyes. Jaran looked confused. 

"What do you mean?" he asked. Sally turned to him, a tear slipping down her cheek. 

"It's Aljin." She whispered. Jaran's eyes widened, and he took a step back. Sally nodded sadly. 

"He has regained the dark crystal and his old powers." 

* * * 

"Whoa." Hiiron took a step back. "How did something so large fit into…that?" 

"One of the mysteries." Rorco smiled. The Cave Kavu was enormous, having to crouch in order to not hit its head. Blinking its black eyes, the Kavu swung his head down to inspect the tiny beings it shared the room with. 

_Who are you?_ The Kavu softly growled, but the others heard the voice more in their minds rather than with their ears. 

Rorco stepped forward and said something in dwarvish and held out a hand. The Kavu bent down and touched the dwarf's hand with its snout, then looked up again and gave a low, rumbling growl. 

The doors opened and three people entered the room. One was a tall woman, with wheat-blonde hair and blue eyes. She held a simple white and blue staff in her hand and she wore brown leggings, a white tunic and a sky blue cloak that was now stained and dirty. A sword was strapped to her belt, as were several pouches. 

Behind her was a man. He too wore brown leggings and a white tunic, as well as a chain-mail shirt. His sword was in his gloved hand. 

The third was an elf-maiden, dressed in the green-gold armor of her people. Her braided blonde hair fell nearly to her feet and her face was smeared with blood and black liquid, now dried. A broken arrow was in her calf. 

The two groups stood for a moment, staring at each other. Then the Kavu snorted and bent down, looking at the doors. 

"He wants to get out." The Elf whispered. 

"He'll have to break the doors down first." Trowa said. The Kavu looked at him, then at the woman and growled almost regretfully. 

_Out of the way. _They heard and accordingly stepped back. The Kavu set it's shoulders against the stone doors and with a groan, knocked through them and through the frame. The others closed their eyes and held their breaths as boulders rained down. When the dust settled, they saw the Kavu, waiting for them. It motioned to them. 

_Come. It is safe here no longer._ Then it turned and began to walk. 

"It's going the wrong way." The man said. "We just ran from that direction." 

"Why?" Hiiron asked. "And why are you here? Not prisoners, I think." 

"No." the woman shook her head. "We were sent here. But I do not think we have the time to explain. A Phoenix is down there and I fear…" she paused, looking at the Elf, then lowered her voice. "I fear that my companion cannot go back." 

Hiiron looked at Trowa. "So," he said. "Any ideas?" 

***********************************************************************

*Father, help me. Even though Erian is the name of the Creator, it can mean several different things, including the more personal note with which the Elves often use. 

**Dorothy, we must flee! We must flee! 

***Are you here, Evil One? 

Jaid: Um, just thought I would mention that…I GOT THE LORD OF THE RINGS DVD!!!! ^__^ 

Jad: …That was completely irrelevant. 

Jaid: Quiet. I'm so happy! Except for the fact that I have to wait till November to get the one with all the cut scenes. *sighs* It's not fair. 

Naga: Who said life was fair? You think it's fair that I'm forced to be your muse? 

Jaid: Nobody asked you. It was a rhetorical statement, stupid. 

Jad: Please R&R! Or e-mail if you want. Jaid loves e-mail! 

Jaid: Yes I do! ^_____^ 

Naga: *mutters* Somebody save me please. 


	22. Form regained

Jaid: Hi guys! Another chapter. I'm trying really hard to finish this, since I start school next week. I think this is probably going to be the next-to-last-chapter. *whew* And then maybe I can work more on my other projects…

*******************************************************************

On the plains, a battle raged. The Dark armies of Aljin fought against the peoples and creatures of Erthe. The Sky-borne and their eagles flew above, but dark sorcery had been brought from the bowels of Aljin's fortress and the winged creatures were not immune to the fire and stone hurled at them. 

"It looks bad." Deathscythe commented, flying. The huge black dragon next to him breathed out some smoke. 

"MOST INTELLIGENT THING YOU'VE SAID ALL DAY." He said, "har-humming" in laughter. Deathscythe winced. Dragon he may be, but he was not accustomed to the great booming voices of the older dragons. 

"We'll be just in time." He said. Mornreg nodded, his red eyes gleaming in pleasure. Turning his head, he roared, "ONWARD, FRIENDS! WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" 

A great cry of humans and dragons was raised. 

* * * 

Trowa turned to Sally. 

"The Kavu was right," he said. "This place isn't safe anymore." He motioned to the slowly cracking walls. 

"I know." She said softly, then turned. "Dorothy?" 

"Yes?" 

"We need to leave." Sally paused, unsure of what to say. Dorothy's face became stiff. 

"If we must, we must." She said simply. Sally nodded and looked at Jaran. 

"Jaran, take Dorothy and head back to the plains. I will go with these two boys and dwarves, and follow the Kavu." 

Dorothy's eyes flashed in protest. "You wish me to retreat?" 

"I believe that the Kavu is heading for the Phoenix." Sally said. "You, my dear Elf, were of no use with the Phoenix near-by. That was no fault of your own; none of your people could withstand them. But I do not need to drag you again." 

Dorothy's lips were pursed, but she nodded tightly. "I understand." 

Sally sighed with relief. "Good." She turned back to Trowa. "Let us go." 

* * * 

Relena was groping the walls, looking for some way out or at least her staff, though she believed it had been taken from her. There was a creaking sound and Relena jumped, peering into the darkness. A small shaft of light appeared. She frowned, unwilling to walk toward it, yet drawn by the break in the darkness. She took a step forward, then stopped with a sharp gasp. A hoarse laughter filled the air. 

* * * 

The Kavu suddenly stopped, near a huge pile of stones. Then suddenly, it threw back its red head and gave a cry. An answering cry returned. 

"What is happening now?" Hiiron asked. Trowa shrugged, his eyes searching for any threat. 

The Kavu kept up its shouts and they were returned, gradually coming closer and louder. All of a sudden, it seemed as if a grandiose pile of stones had come together to form a beast-like figure, which moved steadily. It's black eyes looked at the people gathered, then at it's kin. The red Kavu seemed to speak to it and the stone-like Kavu fell into place with it. 

"I assume it is friendly." Hiiron said. Sally stifled a laugh. 

* * * 

Aljin walked down the halls quickly, two srych guards dragging the now unconscious Relena with them. He longed to retain his true form. At first, Alisqua's body had seemed wonderful compared to the spirit existence he had been forced to endure, but now he found the mortal body weak. And he was beginning to rot as well. There was only a small amount of time left if Aljin was to succeed. 

* * * 

Hilde and Kiiron had ridden hard and fast throughout the night. They had tried to reach the old wizards, and to their horror, every one of them had been found dead. Someone had found out about them and taken measures to ensure their complete silence. Now, Hilde and the old man were left with two choices: try to follow the chosen ones and their companions or join the battle. Hilde longed to see Quatre again, and (although she would not admit it aloud) Duo. She prayed that they were both safe and that they would return. 

* * * 

"We have fought constantly for almost four days now." Une said. "They only keep coming." 

"I am aware." Zechs stated sharply. "But what can I do? If we do not fight, we will be killed." 

"They are planning something." Une said, then sighed, looking tired and very old. "If only I knew what." 

There was a short pause. 

"What shall we do?" Lucrezia quietly broke the silence. "Retreat? Or do we press on?" 

Zechs jaw tightened. "We will stay." He said after a few moments. "Lady Mieran is our leader now; if she so deems it necessary to pull back, we will. But we will not leave the Cainterah alone in this time of need." 

Having made his decision, he stood and exited the tent. Outside, the sun was just beginning to rise and already, Lucrezia and Une could hear the sounds of battle. 

* * * 

Mornreg stood as Deathscythe waddled over. 

"If we fly today, then we will get there in time." The black and gold dragon said. Mornreg shook his head. 

"TOO RISKY." He said then "ahemed". "WE ARE TOO VISIBLE. TONIGHT WE FLY." 

* * * 

By the time Trowa, Hiiron and the others had reached the main pass, they had been joined by two more Kavus. One was large and red, like the one they had met in the Chambers of the Room, but it was more smooth-skinned. The other was also red, but had yellow markings. The four Kavu walked to the middle of the bridge, which was over another enormous lava pit and then stopped. As one, they all stood on their hind legs and gave a great shout. The ground rumbled and the two young men grimaced, remembering their last experience with a bridge spanning lava. Their fears were unfounded, however, as the quaking stilled. 

"What do you think…?" Hiiron's voice trailed off as the lava began underneath began to sift and move. Out of it came a sinewy, orangeish-gold Kavu, with gleaming fangs and large claws. In a great leap, it had jumped onto the bridge. The five Kavu stood together, then walked off the bridge. Somewhat shaken, the group followed. 

* * * 

"I fear we cannot press them further." Kiiron sighed, rubbing his horse's nose. "But I feel that we must make haste." 

Hilde nodded. "Where are we to go?" 

Kiiron sighed. "As for the chosen, whatever path they have taken has led them to a fate beyond our control. And few walk in Suul'mor'doth without finding Death. I believe we should seek out the armies and provide what little help we can. And who knows? Maybe even two warriors will be welcomed, strange though they be." He smiled and Hilde smiled back. 

* * * 

Mieran sat by herself. Once again, the battle had lasted all day. It still raged on and all the armies reported heavy losses, with the exception of the Skye-borne. They had yet to report. 

"Commander?" 

Mieran jumped slightly as she turned. Sercan stood there, helm under his arm. His gray wings were twitching slightly; partly from pain and partly from anxiety. Mieran stood. 

"Yes?" 

Sercan took a deep breath. "General Juni wished for me to tell you that he has taken command of our ranks." He stopped, biting his lip. Mieran felt the blood drain from her face. 

"No…" 

"The queen has fallen." He whispered, then turned abruptly and walked away. Mieran stood, feeling sorrow for the young creature. 

* * * 

"Who is that?" the question echoed throughout the armies, and Mieran, who had come from her brief rest stood with the rest. A man approached, smiling cruelly. 

"I come to parley." he said in a low, hoarse voice. 

Mieran swallowed, then nudged her horse forward. "Speak then!" 

"I am offering you one chance." The man said. "Once this chance is gone, it will mean destruction. If you ally yourselves with Aljin, then you may go in peace." 

"For how long?" Zechs asked, from behind Mieran. "How long would your master leave us be?" 

"He would require some of your services, of course." The man went on, pointedly ignoring Zechs. The Elf lord rode forward slightly, so that he was in view, but not far enough to block Mieran. 

"The Lord Peacecraft asked you a reasonable question." Mieran said, in a low voice. "You would do well to answer." 

The man scowled, but answered, "My lord wished no harm to any creature, if only they will not resist." 

"Lies." Zechs murmured. "It is all lies." 

"You may tell your master," Mieran said. "That we will have naught to do with him. If he wishes to speak to us, then let him come out and send not a lap dog of his. All I see in your offer is death, and your master has yet to pay the for the destruction he has visited on the Levanah and Cainterah, as well as my own people." 

The man was frowning. "You do but seal your own fate." He warned. 

"Then it is sealed." Mieran said. The man turned on his heel and began to walk away, then paused and turned back. 

"You wish to speak to Aljin?" he asked, then grinned. "Then speak to him now!" And with that, a great wind came up and the man seemed to change, till he was a tall, black figure, shadowy and evil. He gave a great laugh, as he held a dark sword. 

Mieran swallowed and felt paralyzed by the sheer power and viciousness Aljin's darkness projected. He gave another laugh as he raised his sword and gave a war cry. The dark army responded and surged forward. Mieran shook her head, and then, raised her own sword and ordered her troops on. The armies clashed once again, but Aljin, almost drunk with the power he had regained, only swatted the soldiers who attacked him as if they were only annoying flies. Mieran gritted her teeth and ran forward, stabbing him in the leg, then moved as his sword came down upon her. Mieran's horse fell, taking the girl with it. She was able to jump off in time, but she was not in time to dodge his next stroke. Mieran fell to the ground, feeling pain and her blood spilling. Blackness took her. 

************************************************************************

Naga: Better do it now, before we get into copyright trouble. 

Jad: Yeah. 

Jaid: Okay, whatever! *ahem* I guess I should mention that the Kavus do not belong to me. They are actually property of Magic the Gathering Card Game. And inu-washa (my bro) would like me to mention that Rorco and the other dwarves are his, for some reason…

Jad: R&R! 


	23. The Last Battle

Jaid: Hi guys! Long time no see! Sorry. Here is the –drumrolls please- last chapter! I know, isn't it sad? After this is the Epilogue and then that's it. I hope you all enjoyed it and sense it is the last chapter; I have made it especially long; probably the biggest chapter I have ever written. Enjoy! 

**************************************************************

Trowa and the others had followed the Kavu for a little while, when they stopped. Trowa turned to the dwarves. 

"Do you know what is happening?" he asked. 

"They are hunting." Rorco answered a slight smile on his face. "Best leave them be." 

"Hunting what?" Hiiron muttered. 

"The Pheonix." An un-earthly voice answered, although it sounded vaguely familiar. The group turned. Midii and Heero stood there, seeming to glow a brilliant white. Midii smiled; it had been she who had answered. 

"The rest of you had best find another way out. Now." She continued. Heero nodded towards an opening. 

"That is where Jaran and the Elf fled too. It would be prudent to follow." He said. Sally nodded and beckoned the others to follow her. The dwarves hesitated, then realized it would be the best thing to do. Hiiron followed quickly, but Trowa hesitated, looking at Midii. She reached out and touched his arm. 

"Go, Trowa. Do not fear." She said softly. For a moment, her eyes were no longer a deep red, but the gray blue they had been. "Go." 

Trowa swallowed, then ran. Midii turned back to Heero. He nodded and they walked towards the Kavu. 

* * * 

"What is it? What has happened?" Hilde shouted as she jumped off her horse. An Elf soldier, Galen, turned and saw her. 

"Princess!" He ran up. 

"Galen, what has happened?" 

"We have been ordered to retreat." He answered his dark blue eyes fearful. Hilde looked past him, to the dark sky and army. Her heart stopped. 

"No, they can not have failed." She cried. 

"I know not." Galen said. "But we must flee; we have suffered too many losses." 

"Of course." Kiiron broke in. "Where are your leaders? I can guide them to a network of caves where we can stay and re-group." 

Galen's face relaxed. "That is well. Come, I will take you to them." 

* * * 

_So they flee._ Aljin thought, grinning horribly. _All is coming together now._ He breathed deeply; basking in the tremendous power that surged through him. The time had come; he would not be stopped. So great was his power that not even the chosen ones could challenge him. 

"They retreat, m'lord." A Xry hissed, it's black tongue flicking in and out. Aljin nodded. 

"Good, let them go. We will have plenty of time to hunt them later." He said. The Xry bowed and slithered away as Aljin began to laugh. 

* * * 

"Here we should be safe for a time." Kiiron's voice echoed in the underground cavern. "There is a spring in the back; we should put the wounded there." 

As tired as the armies were, they set to work on attaching torches to the walls, caring for the wounded and the animals and setting up a sort of camp. Lucrezia soon sought out her sister and embraced her. 

"I thought you had stayed with the company." She said. 

"I was wounded and they thought it best to leave me with Kiiron." Hilde explained as they both sat on the ground, out of the way of those who were still working. "He and I went to visit the old wizards and I met one. But they are all dead now." 

Lucrezia's face became grave. "I do not like that." 

"Nor did I." Hilde sighed and looked away. The two sisters sat in silence for a moment, then Hilde turned back to her sister. 

"What's happened?" she asked. "We come here to help fight, and now it seems like defeat." 

"Strategic withdrawal, I think is the term preferred." Lucrezia murmured. Hilde rolled her eyes. 

"What happened?" she asked again. Lucrezia sighed. 

"It is a long tale." She said, then began. 

* * * 

"She is near here." Heero said softly. Midii turned and looked at him. He looked back at her. Midii shook her head. 

"I'll be fine." She assured him. "Go. Do what you must." 

Heero nodded, turned and swiftly walked away. Midii watched him for a while, then continued with the Kavu. 

* * * 

Pain. That was all that Relena was aware of, pain and darkness. She couldn't open her eyes and something told her that the view would not be greatly improved even if she could. Every part of her body cried out in protest whether she moved or lied still. Relena wished for unconsciousness to take her, but she remained alert in mind. 

Footsteps came to her ears and she grimaced, knowing that another beating or worse was probably coming. Her fears were realized as a kick landed just under her ribs. Relena gasped in pain, and heard a dry, evil laughter. 

"Open your eyes, elf." A voice said. Relena didn't listen. She knew she couldn't and she wasn't going to try just because this creature had told her. The command was repeated a few more times, but it wasn't until a staff connected with her bruised and bloody back that Relena did open them. 

The chamber she was in held torches and was warm, very warm. Two srych stood, leering at her, but in front of them was what had caught Relena's attention. Tall, robed in black, there was an aura about him that spoke of great evil. Relena knew that he was not a mortal, but nor was he anything she had felt before. The sheer power that rolled off of him terrified her almost past control. 

The creature laughed again. "How helpless." He said mockingly. "And so, Lady Relena, Princess of Sank and holder of the Light Powers is reduced to this." His glittering, sickly bright, green eyes stared down at her. Relena stared back, calling upon every ounce of Elvish Princess that was in her. Despite the fact that she was on the ground, dirty, bloody, bruised and clothes torn, the glare she came up with would have made any wiser being at least flinch. Aljin however, only laughed. 

"It will be a sweet revenge." He murmured. Relena scowled at him. She looked too much like her mother, Aljin decided, and for a moment felt a fleeting regret that he had not captured the eldest, Dorothy, who resembled her father more. But still, that royal glare had been his at least. 

Aljin would never forget the young Elf, no more than a mere century old, who had given him a mortal enough wound for the Elf mage Zela-lil and the Wind Telmari Rimon to bind him away*. Nor had he forgotten that same Elf, older, with an army of his own, fighting against him almost a millennia ago, when the stones had been forged and the Chambers of the Moon built**. 

"Yes," he murmured. "It will be a sweet revenge to twist his daughter." 

Relena looked at him, unable to keep the puzzlement out of her eyes. Aljin grinned and straightened. 

"You and your kind may do what they like, Abluk." He said to one of the syrch. "Just don't kill her." 

With that, Aljin left the room, leaving Relena to back away in horror as the srych reached for her. 

* * * 

"Are we clear?" Dorothy called. Jaran looked back. 

"Yes." He answered, short of breath. Dorothy coughed, trying to get the sulfur out of her eyes and nose. 

"Then by all means," she gasped, "let us leave this place!" 

"My thoughts exactly." Jaran answered, batting away at the smoke. It had been slow going for the two, even with Dorothy's elvish senses. 

"I think we are close." Dorothy coughed again. "I can barely make out the wind-speech." 

"Good!" Jaran said, covering his mouth and nose with a piece of cloth torn from his tunic. He gave one to Dorothy as well. 

It was a slow journey. Eyes half closed against the steam and sulfur caused them to trip and stumble over rocks. Thankfully, they had both long abandoned their armor or else the heat of the place would have made them boil. 

Then all of a sudden the steam and heat and yellow smoke was gone. There was sky and a slight breeze. Even though it was warm and the ground bare and blackened, Dorothy and Jaran were glad to be out of the hellhole. 

* * * 

Heero walked softly, though there was no need too. The srych guards had been dispatched with the same ease that he had always had. But as he approached, cries of pain were heard and Heero found himself running, fearing what he might find at the end. 

There was a whole group of them. Heero raised his sword and brought it down. Two srych lost their heads and Heero impaled the one that came after them, while bringing out a dagger. He pulled his sword out from the dead srych, dodged a blow from another, whirled and stabbed one with a dagger, then relieved the other of its head with his sword. Around him, the air became blue and bluer, and Heero's eyes glowed. He moved with in-human grace and speed, till all around him, the srych lay dead. Heero closed his eyes and shook his head, returning somewhat back to normal (if you could use the world normal for Heero…) 

He looked around and saw a slumped figure near the end of one wall. Running over, he gently turned it around and cleared Relena's dark blonde hair away from her face. It was a grayish-white color, except for the blue and black bruises. Her breathing came in ragged gasps, and then she coughed, spitting up blood. Heero carefully cut the ropes that bound her and then lifted her up. 

Relena's eyes fluttered open, and she murmured something in Elvish to low for him to hear. 

"It is all right." He heard himself say. "You are safe now." 

Relena's eyes rolled back in her head and she became limp. Heero began to walk. 

* * *

There were five of them now, huge creatures made of darkness and shadow. One of the kavu growled and nodded its head. Midii placed her pale hand on it's orangy-yellow hide. 

"I know." She said softly. "They are coming closer. We must stop them now, before they multiply into more." 

The other Kavu nodded their heads and growled in agreement. The largest, the Cave Kavu, bent down to allow Midii to crawl up on its head. She smiled and did so. Once she was seated, the six of them started off. 

* * *

The three of them walked swiftly carrying their weapons. A fourth followed. The fourth paused and turned into another corridor. The other three noticed, but so intent were they on their mission, that they did not stop to consider their companion. 

* * * 

"Air." Jaran breathed. "Sweet mother of sky, thank you." 

Dorothy murmured an agreement, then opened her eyes. "We can not stay long." She said. "We need to start moving." 

"Let's take care of your leg first." Jaran said with a smile. "I know that Elves have incredible endurance, but it is not prudent to leave a wound for long." 

Dorothy smiled back slightly and sat down, bracing herself. Jaran looked at her calf and frowned, then looked up. 

"You are in luck." He said. "I do not think it is barbed, and since you have held out so well, we can be assured that it is most likely not poisoned either." 

Dorothy nodded. "Are you going to pull it out or make me wait in suspense?" 

Jaran grinned. "All right, but brace yourself." 

Dorothy hissed and bit her lip as Jaran pulled the arrow out as carefully and quickly as he could. 

"You all right?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Dorothy's breathing was quick and at first she didn't seem to hear him, but then she nodded and waved his hand away. Jaran turned his attention back to the wound and grimaced. He needed water, both to clean the wound and for them both to drink. He looked at Dorothy and met her eyes. She looked away in understanding. 

"I don't want infection to set in." Jaran said quietly. "And we cannot go long without water, especially after surviving that." 

Dorothy nodded, there didn't seem to be anything to say…then she stiffened. 

"What?" Jaran asked. 

"I hear something." Dorothy looked around, then up at the sky. "I think…I think it is dragons." 

* * * 

"Are we out yet?" Hiiron asked, half choking. 

"Not quite." Sally answered, not looking back. Hiiron sighed, then realized something. 

"Hey," he called. "Where did the dwarves go?" 

* * * 

Midii climbed down from the Kavu's head. In front of them, stood the legendary Pheonix***. Bigger than the Kavu, they were black, except for red eyes and seemed to be so much of shadow, that it was difficult to ascertain if they were flesh and blood or merely spirits. Shadow poured off them like sweat, invading the mind of their opponents. In shape, they were almost humanoid, with scaly and feathered arms and legs, but they're faces were most definitely bird-like with a long, hooked beaks and a crest of black feathers. Long white claws were on their hands and feet. 

Midii felt no fear; she was Courage. She stood still as the Kavu walked forward. The Phoenix and her brood gave a chilling cry of battle, but the Kavu were silent. Midii half-closed her eyes and with her mind, she touched the spirit of each of the Kavu, willing them to go, to fight. 

Footsteps sounded behind her and she felt a hand slip in to hers. Heero was here now, and he too poured his power into the Kavus' spirits. Together, Courage and Strength gave them the power that they would need to kill the Phoenix. 

* * * 

Something was wrong. The Xry captain felt it, but he had given up on warning his master. Aljin was still in a state of euphoria and it was no good telling the srych; they were too stupid to understand. And that went for the rest of the trolls, goblins and other rabble. The Xry's tongue slipped in and out as he slithered through the hallways. Then he stopped. Something in the air did not taste right. Narrowing his red eyes, the Xry began to investigate. 

He slithered down the hallway, tongue flicking in and out. He was getting closer; he could feel it. All of a sudden, he felt a hot blade stick into his side. Roaring in rage, the Xry writhed, trying to get rid of the pain. Turning, he saw an Elf, clad in glowing white, eyes glowing. 

"Where is your master?" he demanded. 

"Why should I tell you?" the Xry asked hoarsely. 

The Elf grinned. "Because Death has come to call for him." 

* * * 

Jaran and Dorothy watched as a troop of dragons flew over head, led by a large gold and black one and a huge black one. Suddenly, they flanked and came back. The two large ones landed. 

"LADY PEACECRAFT!" the huge one said. "I MUST SAY, THIS IS THE LAST PLACE I EXPECTED TO SEE YOU." 

"What are you doing so far South, Mornreg?" Dorothy asked. 

The dragon chuckled. "WE'RE HEADED TOWARDS THE BATTLE. I THOUGHT THAT YOUR FATHER AND HIS FRIENDS COULD USE A FEW OF THE DRAGON RIDERS OF YANBAR." 

"I suppose. I know not." The Elf answered. 

"HMM, LOOKS LIKE YOU TWO COULD USE A RIDE." Mornreg commented. The other dragon stepped forward. 

"They call me Deathscythe." He said. "I would be happy to carry you." 

Jaran helped Dorothy up, much to her annoyance. Once the two of them were settled, they began to fly. 

* * * 

"Rorco!" 

Trowa, Hiiron and Sally were calling the head dwarf, but neither he nor his comrades answered. 

"We can not stay here long!" Trowa shouted. "The sulfer-" he broke off into a fit of coughs. Sally scowled. 

"We press on. But…" shaking her head, she continued to lead the other two on. 

* * * 

Mariemeia felt sore and didn't want to open her eyes. Something heavy was on top of her, slowly crushing her lungs and wings. She coughed choking. Whatever it was, it smelled. 

She tried to move ignoring the hot pain that seared her wings and shoulders. Reaching out her arms, she hit something soft, but strong. Flesh. Mariemeia gasped. She was under a dead troll. 

* * * 

"Will she live?" Zechs was asking an Elvish physician, as Lucrezia approached. 

"I know not, my lord." The Elf answered. "Aljin's power was very great. To tell the truth, I am surprised she has held out this long." 

Zechs sighed and nodded. "Thank you. You may go now." 

The physician bowed slightly, then gathered his medicines and left. Lucrezia allowed him to pass, then approached her husband. 

"The news is not good?" she asked. Zechs nodded, not surprised that she was there. 

"She was the only one to survive." He said. "Very hardy for a mortal." 

Lucrezia allowed herself to smile a bit at this observation, then looked at the pale figure on the cot. Mieran's face was taut, her whole body tense as if she still were expecting a blow. Without her armor, the girl seemed more vulnerable and young; too young for the burden she had been entrusted with. 

"She will recover." Zechs finally said. "She is strong." He turned. "There is a council meeting to decide what we now must do. Will you be there?" 

"I will." Lucrezia promised. Zechs took her hands and squeezed them slightly. 

"Good. I am better when at your side." 

"Better? Or just less grumpy?" Lucrezia laughed lightly. Zechs smiled and shook his head. 

"Maybe both." He said, as they both left the chamber. 

* * * 

"He told me this way." Death commented. Life snorted. 

"As if you could trust a Xry." He spat. 

"You know, you're rather grumpy." Death said, grinning. "Do you need a break?" 

"That's enough." Purity broke in before Life attacked their grinning comrade. "We are here to find Aljin, and…why is Treize not back yet?" 

Life and Death looked behind them. 

"I know not." Life answered, as if puzzled. 

"That's weird." Death said. "Do you think he's found Aljin?" 

"Perhaps." Purity did not sound sure. "You are sure the Xry said this way?" 

"Yes." 

Purity sighed. "Right. Well, we will go this way, and if nothing is there, we find Treize." 

"Some group of chosen ones we turned out to be." Death muttered. "Can't even keep track of our own captain." 

Life looked sorely tempted to hit Death with his staff, but a glare from Purity's glowing white eyes nixed that idea. 

* * * 

"Treize…" a voice echoed. "I have been waiting for you." 

"I know." The man answered. 

Aljin came out of the shadows, wielding a sword. He had not bothered to clean the blood and traces of battle away, but the black garb hid it well. Aljin raised his sword, as did Treize. 

"This is the deciding battle." Aljin said, as the two began to circle each other warily. "This is where you cease to end." 

Treize did not answer. Aljin grew tired of waiting and struck. Treize parried, then forced Aljin back. They stood, as if trying to get a feel for their opponent's ability. Aljin struck again, on Treize's left. Treize parried then hit Aljin's chin with his arm. Not expecting the blow, the evil mage lost concentration and Treize took the chance to bring his sword down on Aljin. Aljin blocked the blow, kicking Treize in the stomach. The kick was hard enough to send Treize flying back a ways. Rolling over, he quickly recovered and stood. The circling began again. 

"You are stronger than I thought." Aljin said, an easy humor in his voice. 

"I am near old as these stones." Treize answered back, with a wry smile. "Naturally I've had time to practice." 

Aljin's face had lost it's easy expression and he looked at Treize, as if in understanding. Trieze nodded. 

"You thought you had rid yourself of me centuries ago. My brethren had other ideas." Treize felt himself growing stronger, as the memories flooded back. "I am no mere mortal. I'm not Elf or dwarf. But I think you, at least, know who I am." 

Aljin looked pale with anger. He clenched the hilt of his sword tightly. "Rimon." He spat. Treize smiled and nodded. 

"I am Rimon, the one who doomed all those years ago. You wounded me, but I could not be killed. Instead, I am returned to doom you again. And you know who else is? None other than Zela-lil's son. You will feel his magic again, Aljin." 

Aljin was shaking with rage. Losing all his control he sped towards Treize with such speed, that Treize barely had time to defend himself. The blows were heavy and hard, as they both fought for supremacy. For the first time since Aljin had regained the crystal, he began to feel fear. ****

* * * 

"It's this way." Death said suddenly. 

"How would you know?" Life asked. 

"I smell fear." Death replied sarcastically. Life snorted. Purity just sighed, then nodded to Death. 

"Lead the way." 

* * * 

"One more." Courage said, coughing. 

"I do not think the walls can hold." Strenth told her. 

"Maybe not." She agreed. "But the Phoenix must be destroyed forever. Otherwise, all this work will be done in vain-" She broke off as she strove to keep the main Phoenix from entering her mind. Strenth joined his power to hers. Together they fought it off. Four of the Kavu were fighting; one was dead. The Rock Kavu was the only one not seriously hurt. 

"Keep on." Courage whispered. "Keep on, you must!" 

The Kavu roared again and charged. The Phoenix screamed in anger, pain and frustration. It swiped at them with it's claws and caught the Lava Kavu, slamming it against the cave wall. The beautiful, orangey-gold creature fell to the ground, lifeless. The Phoenix roared with victory and began another swipe, when an ax embedded itself in its hand. Screeching, the creature turned, only to face a dozen axes flying it's way. Courage and Strength looked; a troop of grim-faced dwarves stood there. The Three remaining Kavu ran at the Phoenix, finally bringing it down. The Phoenix gave a dying cry, as it ceased to exist in Erthe forever.

But the danger was not over yet. The ground around them rumbled, shocking Courage and Strength from their mind link. They both fell to the ground, Couarage unconscious, Strength dazed. One of the dwarves threw her over his shoulder, while two of his companions helped Strength. 

"There's an Elf over here!" one shouted. Rorco turned. 

"Bring it." He said gruffly. The dwarf carefully picked up the wounded princess. 

"Move quick, lads!" Rorco shouted. "The walls tell me they can't hold up much longer!" 

"Hai!"***** Shouted the dwarves, as they began to run. The Kavu followed. 

* * * 

"They are coming closer." Galen said. Hilde nodded. The dark army approached the citadel of caves that hid their enemies. 

"They are surrounding us on every side." Hilde said, looking at Kiiron worriedly. "They come from the front, the left, the right…" her voice trailed off. 

"Well," the old man said, unsheathing his sword. "They can't get away this time." 

Hilde and Galen stared, then broke out into grins. Notching their bows, they and the others in the front gave out a great war cry. Human trumpets blared and above, the Sky-borne and their eagles cried out for victory. 

All became silent and tense as the army drew nearer. The srych had a war song of their own and it hurt Hilde's ears. Trolls began to throw large boulders. The Sky-borne and Elves released their arrows, while some of the dwarvish squadrons threw axes. Hilde notched another arrow and let it fly, then was shocked by something in the air. 

"Dragons!" she yelled. Indeed, there was a whole fleet of them. Already, their riders were sending down flaming arrows. Another rallying cry came up from the gathered armies, just as the dark army wailed in anger. Hilde smiled as a slim, blonde figure raised her arm and waved. 

* * * 

Trieze was breathing hard and his lip was bleeding. Aljin fared no better. They had broken off their tense fight and now were boring their eyes into each other's skulls. 

"You will tire." Aljin said hoarsely, then grinned. "That is one advantage to being dead; I have much energy stored up." 

"Not enough!" a voice rang out and a sword went through Aljin's middle. The mage looked down in shock, then choked as the sword was withdrawn. He turned. Death grinned. 

"I've come to call for you." He said. Aljin grew angry again and prepared to raise his sword, but it was blocked by another. 

"You're time here ended long ago." Purity said quietly. "You no longer have dominion here. Go back from whence you came!" 

Aljin felt the hate boil up again. If Purity had been female, he would have been the exact image of his mother. As it was, he was a very close copy. 

"You." Aljin hissed and in that one word, centuries of hate, anger and plotting for revenge came out. Purity flinched slightly, and Aljin took advantage of his slight off-guardedness to force him back, knocking him to the ground. He raised his sword, but Death stabbed him again. 

"Doesn't work that way." The dark-haired Elf said. "You try to hit one, the other hits you." 

"That is right." A new voice said. Aljin turned to see Life, just before his chest was impaled. Treize stood, guarding his only escape route. Aljin pulled his sword away from Death's then hit him in the face with the hilt. Death fell, dazed. Life pulled out his sword, but Aljin knocked him away. Purity was on his feet again, and he and Aljin traded blows. It was an odd sight; the tall, dark mage and the small, slender figure clad in glowing white. 

"The crystal!" Treize shouted, running nearer. "We cannot harm him if he still holds it!" 

Aljin blocked a blow from him, then turned to Purity. The guardian stabbed his chest again, but just as he did so, Aljin brought his sword down, slashing across Purity's body. The cut began on his left shoulder and ended at his right hip. Purity fell, crying out. Death and Life, now recovered came forward. Aljin was wounded and it was three to one. Death took his payment and the last thing Aljin ever remembered was the three shattering the dark crystal to pieces. 

* * * 

The battle raged on. But something odd happened. Suddenly, the trolls were affected by the sun and turned to stone. The Xry simply faded away, screaming, while the srych and goblins became confused by the sunlight, almost killing off each other. ^

"What is going on?" Galen asked. Kiiron laughed out loud. 

"They did it!" he shouted. "Aljin is gone; he cannot drive nor protect his vile monster anymore!" With a rallying cry, the armies sprang forward and drove off the dark army, killing most of them. 

* * * 

"This is a really long walk." Hiiron sighed. 

"Yes it is." Sally agreed. "But-" she broke off. "Trowa, does that troll over there seem to be moving?" 

"Yes." The tall young man agreed. "I wonder-" he ran forward, as did Hiiron. With Sally's help, they moved it off enough to find a slender woman, with black wings and numerous wounds. 

"A Skye-borne." Sally whispered. She bent down and felt the girl's feverish brow. "She needs help now. Trowa give me your water skin. I know it's warm, but it is all we have." 

Trowa obliged and Sally carefully poured some into the girl's mouth, then bathed her head with it. 

"I cannot do much here." Sally said. "Hiiron, would you carry her?" 

"Yes." The young man answered. 

* * * 

"Quatre?!" Duo said, fear evident in his voice. They had returned to their normal selves somewhat, although they still had the weapons, clothes and armor granted them. Blood stained Quatre's, and the glowing whiteness of it only seemed to make the blood redder. 

"We must get him out of here." Treize said, picking him up. Quatre moaned slightly. 

"Right." Duo said, his mouth feeling thick with fear. "Wufei-" 

"You go." Wufei had collected the shards of the dark crystal. "I have one last thing to accomplish." He met Treize's eyes and the other seemed to understand. 

"Do not tarry." He advised. "The evil will that held this fortress together is crumbling." 

"I know." Wufei said quietly, then vanished. Duo followed Treize out. 

*****************************************************************

Jaid: There you guys go! For more info, go to the Epilogue! And don't forget to read the notes I've provided! 

* Zela-lil was one of the ancient Elves. She went on to marry a _Sithon_ Elf, Anmar who became king of the Golden Wood or _Theintoviel_. Rimon was a Telmari; one of those who Erian created to help Him guide and protect Erthe. Rimon was more often seen among the peoples of Erthe and got more involved in their wars and business than most of the Telmar. 

**Hee, hee, have you guessed who this is yet? Yup, Zechs or Prince Millardo was present the both times Aljin made war on Erthe. The first time, he was merely a young archer sent to fight. By the time Aljin came back, Zechs had become an Elven lord with his own army to command. 

***No one knows how the Phoenix came into being, but the Elves hold that it was Yii, a Telmari who betrayed Erian for his own power and gain. It is said that Yii took dragons and then formed from them shadow creatures. But that's a whole other story…

****As said before, Rimon was the Telmari who got more involved. He often took mortal form when on these excursions, and in the first fight with Aljin (Yii's protégé), he was heavily wounded. The rest of the Telmar rescued him, but they and Erian had warned him against getting too involved. Rimon begged to be forgiven and Erian knew it was Rimon's great love for Erthe and her peoples that strove him to fight for them. Rimon was placed under a heavy sleep for his punishment, but Erian in His mercy promised Rimon that he would come back and help Erthe defeat Aljin once and for all. However, he was to become very much like a mortal for a short time and when Aljin was defeated, Erian would bring him back with the rest of Telmar and restore his powers and memories. (whew, I could write a whole 'nother book!)

*****Yes, I know it means "Yes" in Japanese. But it's a fun word to shout! Try it! 

^ Trolls turn to stone when exposed to the sun, and srych and goblins hate it's light; it confuses them. Aljin was able to keep these things from happening as long as he was in power, but when he died…yup, the Xry were Aljin's creation, and now that he is completely destroyed, so are they. 


	24. Epilouge

"And so ends the tale of the Great War. 

After Aljin was defeated, the armies withdrew. Rescue parties were sent out to find the chosen ones and their companions. Lord Wufei Chang, keeper of the Life stone, destroyed the last remnants of the Dark Crystal by pouring the shards into one of the many lava pools. 

Suul'mor'doth itself is not the same. Although it carried the strong whispers of evil, this did not stop the dwarves for recognizing it's potential. The free peoples of Erthe gladly allowed the dwarves to keep the land and the Elvish kingdoms gladly sent Elves to help the dwarves cleanse as much evil from the land as they could. This work is still being done today, for evil was allowed to endure there for centuries. 

And as for the histories of the heroes we have met; we read them now. Treize or Rimon, was reinstated as the Wind Telmari and his brethren and Erian welcomed him back gladly. Rimon was loath to leave Erthe, for he left his heart behind there. Erian was aware of this, but told him, 'Despair not, for she whom you love will join you.' Indeed, when the Lady Une was an old lady and death was near, Rimon and his sister Talia came to her and guided her to the Blessed Realm which few mortals are invited to enter. There, she and Rimon were finally happy. 

Queen Mariemeia was restored to health and there was great rejoicing among her people, but nothing compared to the joy of Lord Sercan, when he found that his betrothed was indeed alive. They wed and even now rule the Skye-borne. 

Lord Peacecraft and his wife, Lady Lucrezia were vastly relieved to have both their daughters back in good health. However, they were much saddened by the affection Relena had developed for the mortal mage Heero Yuy. In the end, they gave reluctant permission for their daughter to marry him and she then gave up immortality to stay with Heero forever, even in the Halls of the Dead. 

Duo and Deathscythe wandered the wilds for a long while, till they came to the realm of the Mountain elves. There, Hilde and her family welcomed them and they stayed there long. Deathscythe was released, allowing him to travel to be with his kin. Duo and Hilde were married and when her parents made their own journey to the Blessed Realm, they made fine rulers. 

Trowa Barton brought Midii Une back with him to Cainterah, where the Queen Catherine greeted them gladly. After Midii had time to rest from her ordeal, Trowa made it know that he intended to make her his wife. Midii accepted with gladness. Queen Catherine hoped that marriage would make her brother stay closer to home, but Midii simply accompanied him on his travels, staying only in the city when she was with child. 

Queen Catherine herself married Prince Yeled of Ronan. Together, they had many children and made Cainterah a beautiful and prosperous kingdom. 

Robert Une became the captain of the Queen's guards and never married. He was known for his valor on the battlefield and his good humor off of it. 

Quatre gradually recovered from his wounds and traveled back to the Golden Wood to see his family. He did not stay long, but some say that his visit helped heal the breach between himself and his brothers. Quatre returned to Cinq, and stayed there happily for many years. He and Dorothy wed a few years after Relena and Heero had their first child. Now, they rule Cinq. 

Jaran returned home to his people a hero. He married a maiden named Shira and they bore Avi the Noble. 

Lord Wufei and Lady Mieran returned to their country, and did their best to rebuild. The people of Tanar requested that Lady Meiran become their ruler and she accepted, as long as her cousin would rule by her side. Sally Po of Ronan visited often and used her healing powers to help. Lord Wufei made her his wife and they bore Nissim, who became the new ruler of Tanar after Lady Mieran passed away. 

Kiiron passed away in the fifteenth year of Queen Catherine's reign. His grand-son, Hiiron, married Ima, sister of Jaran. 

And so ends the history of the Great War and all those who had a hand in Aljin's destruction. Let not their stories nor deeds be forgotten." 

This manuscript was scripted by Lady Marinen, second daughter of Lord Quatre and Lady Dorothy, wife of Prince Omar, son of King Duo and Queen Hilde, in the seventieth year of the reign of King Nissim of Tanar and the thirtieth year of the reign of Queen Channa of Cainterah. 


	25. Author's Notes

Jaid: Hi guys! Mostly just authors notes. Anywayz, I hope you guys like the chapter! I did; I think it's the best work I've done on this story. I'm thinking about fixing it up a bit and changing the names and maybe getting it published as a real book. What'dya think? Is it good enough? 

Also, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, but especially J.B. Santiago and her sister J.A. You both have become dear friends to me and have stuck by me throughout this whole thing. Thanks guys! 

I'd also like to thank Midii Une for hosting this story on her site and Iris Omega for being encouraging, even when she thought that this stuff was weird. I'd also like to thank Amber and Elisa from school for reading this, especially since Elise doesn't know what Gundam Wing is about. As for Amber, she's a Duo freak! (lol, just j/k. ^__^) 

Shayna, I hope you are reading this becase…it's all your fault!!!! Lol, and David and Nolan's too. You guys need to be more careful what you get me into; you just mentioned Gundam Wing to me once and now I'm a total anime freak. 

Well, you guys. This is the end. It's been fun and I've enjoyed it a lot, but I'm relieved to have the whole thing wrapped up. Don't worry; more stories will be coming! I'd like for you to check out my other projects which will be appearing soon, I hope! (Watch out, shameless plug here. Don't we all do it?)

"Among the Stars" – Heh, heh, remember? Yup, I'm writing a Star Wars/Gundam Wing crossover which takes place during the Original Trilogy. The Gundam Characters are various people in the galaxy. Some side with Empire, others with the Rebellion, while the rest are content with the Fringe of Society. The first chapter should be out soon, maybe next week. Action/Adventure/Romance

"New Pokemon Chronicles" – A humor story that rapidly became dramatic…Jessie's been captured by a strange person who seems to have taken over Team Rocket. James and Meowth escape, but he has no clue on how to rescue her. Luckily, he makes some friends and they set off for an adventure. Unfortunately, it becomes a whole lot more dark and dangerous…Drama/Action/Adventure. 

"Zoids: The Will to Fight" – Eh…another light-hearted story that quickly turned serious. After a bad accident, the Blitz, Fluegal and Champ teams try to pick up the pieces of their life. Meanwhile, a woman name Sky Williams joins the Rouge Team. She's running from something, but nobody's sure what…until her pursuers strike. Drama/Romance 

"Inu-washa and Jaid to the rescue!" – A purely wacky humor story that stars me and the muses, my bro and his muses, Iris Omega, J.B. and J.A. Santiago, and Amber. Dr. Evil has been set loose in the author world and it's up to Inu-washa and Jaid to get rid of him. We're all doomed….Humor 

"Uh-Oh…" – heh, heh, another purely wacky story co-authored by Amber. Amber and Jaid wake up one morning only to find they have been sucked into a weird version of Pride and Prejudice. With Emma trying to pair everybody up, Heathcliff running around wild, and Team Rocket trying to hide from Giovanni, we've got more than enough to deal with. Humor. 

Bored yet? Lol, okay I'll stop. Once again, thanks for all the kind words, encouragement, candy and cookies! I love you guys! Cya!


End file.
